Surprise! She's a WHAT?
by Destiny's Light
Summary: AU. A teenager is found unconscious near Capsule Corps. Who is it? And how did he or she get there? Please R&R! Uptd: 5.24.04
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation Co., Ltd. I own my characters and no suing!

**A/N: I must admit this is my first attempt at writing a DBZ story. I will give it my all. I am sorry to announce this will not be a Gohan/Videl fic. I love Gohan/Videl stories to death, but it won't be one this time. This will be Gohan/OC instead. In this story Gohan has been training during the seven years and does not go to High School. Videl does make an appearance later in the story. Enough of my rambling, let the story began!**

( ) Me butting in

* character's thoughts

_Surprise!__ She's a What?!: Prologue_

__

Dark blue eyes stared at the data that was coming in. The eyes soon widened as the person who was reading, realized who her enemy was. "Dammit! It can't be him! My parents killed him years ago! Why can't that bastard die!" the teenager exclaimed, pounding her fist into her hand. She wished her friends Jasper and Selene were here and not on Chad. *I hate this! Arghhhhhh! Why now?!*

Hidden in the shadows watching the teenager was the enemy that she feared. The man smirked as he studied her. His target was wearing a pink gi and had a white shirt under it. A white belt was strapped across her waist. "That's right Katherine de Tanaka, I will kill you. Since your parents did manage to get rid of me, but I told them I would return. And here I am. I have been watching you for a while now. All alone here without your friends and my chance to get my revenge." the man said.

The man happened to be Vulcan, who was a demonoid. Vulcan looked very much like a human right now, but not when he transforms into a demon. That's right he was half-human and half-demon. He had jet-black hair and grey eyes. His clothes consisted of a black shirt and nice black pants. Vulcan licked his lips in anticipation of the upcoming fight. "Since it seems you can't sense me, I will just make my presence known." He lowered his shields that concealed his presence.

Katherine had the distinct feeling someone was watching her and she put it in the back of her mind. Suddenly though a dark presence was sensed and she knew who it was. Katherine turned around sharply, causing her long blonde hair to fall in her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the cold grey eyes of her opponent. "Vulcan." she hissed.

"How perceptive of you Katherine. You know why I'm here, don't you? Is there anything you wish to say before I kill you?" Vulcan spoke, walking out of the shadows.

Katherine growled as she saw Vulcan walk towards her, cracking his knuckles. "I am afraid that you are mistaken Vulcan. It is you will die." she spoke. She heard Vulcan laugh at her and she flew forward. Her fist came out and smacked Vulcan right in the jaw. Vulcan stumbled back and rubbed his jaw.

"Not bad Katherine. Let me show you true pain." Vulcan said as he planted his foot into her stomach. Katherine flew back against the wall and grunted. She stood up only his fist coming at her and Kat stopped his pouch with her right hand. Vulcan was amazed at her strength and knew that he was stronger. He started to push her hand back and twist it. Kat cursed as he simply pushed her hand back. ( A/N: I will refer my character as Katherine or Kat throughout the story. They are the same person. Why I use both depends on my laziness.)

She glared at him and tried to pry her hand loose. Vulcan chuckled at her attempts and drove his knee into her stomach. Kat doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. Vulcan then grabbed her arm and tossed her across the room. Kat managed to stand only to see that a blast was heading for her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she blocked the blast. As the smoke cleared Vulcan saw that Kat remained standing. He only smiled and flew at her with his fist. Kat felt his fist strike her jaw and she staggered back. She looked back up to see that Vulcan had disappeared.

In fact she couldn't sense his presence. "Where are you?" Kat hissed as she walked around the room carefully. Vulcan was some feet behind her and smirked. He put his hand out and shot a beam of energy at her. Kat glanced over her shoulder to see the beam heading for her and her eyes widened in shock. She screamed as the beam struck her back and fell to the floor. Vulcan came over and grabbed her hair. He jerked her up to his body.

"Enjoying this Katherine?" Vulcan whispered in her ear.

"No I am not." Kat muttered.

"That's too bad. You will not like what I am about to do." Vulcan responded as he let go of her hair and pulled her right arm back, hard. Kat cried out in pain as Vulcan broke her shoulder. He kicked her away and shot a blast at her. The blast struck the back of her legs and Kat tumbled to the floor. Kat turned around to find Vulcan holding a sword. She wiped her brow and stood up slowly.

"Is that all that you got? I am rather disappointed of you Vulcan." Kat said, eyeing his sword.

Vulcan's face turned into a cold one and pointed his sword at her. "Not at all Katherine. Not at all." He moved in a flash to drive his sword into her right knee. Kat bit her lip and watched as he took his blade out. Blood was starting to run out of the wound and Kat pulled a cloth from her belt. She quickly tied it around the wound and winced.

"How dare you! Why I outta---- Her speech was caught off as his sword dove into her left shoulder. He made sure he heard her bones crack and pulled the sword out. Kat swore out loud and watched him toss his sword on the ground. She attempted to launch a kick at his stomach, but Kat accidentally put her full weight on her inured knee and collapsed to the floor. Laughing at her mistake Vulcan formed an energy ball with his hand and shot at her.

Kat never saw the blast coming and it struck her in the chest. She slammed into the wall and slumped onto the floor. Vulcan walked towards her and pulled her up by her arm. Kat stared into the coldness of his grey eyes and gulped. "How did you survive?" she asked hesitantly.

Vulcan could see that she was afraid of him and gripped her left arm tighter. Kat squirmed under his pressure on her arm. "Do you wish to know how I survived their attacks?" He saw that she nodded her head. "Alright I will tell you. I survived only because I am immortal." he replied.

He watched her face go to a panic and tried to get out of his grip. "WHAT?! That's impossible!" Kat exclaimed. She tried her best to free herself, but only succeeded in getting Vulcan's amused smile.

"Oh, it's possible to obtain it. I have grown tired of your games Katherine. I think it's time I ended this." Vulcan said as he suddenly threw her up into the air and tossed a beam of energy at her. Her body fell to the floor and Kat winced. She turned her head to find Vulcan in front of her. He raised his foot and kicked her roughly in the ribs. Kat chocked out a cry and cried out some more as his foot kicked her a few times. She could feel her ribs give as she heard a few crack.

Satisfied that Katherine was in pain, Vulcan grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to his face. "I know you are in pain Katherine. You wish I had killed you earlier…" he hissed as he drove his knee right into her back, really hard. Kat fought the urge to gag as she felt the blood rise in her throat. She finally spat a tiny amount out on the ground.

"You S.O.B! I will---- Kat never finished her sentence as she was being twirled around in a circle by her hair and then tossed into the air. Her eyes went wide as his foot slammed into her chest and darkness claimed her. Kat's body fell to the floor with a thud and Vulcan grinned. He slung the unconscious teenager over his shoulder and opened a portal. Vulcan threw her into the portal and closed it.

"My mission here is done." Vulcan said as he wiped his hands on his pants. He just laughed manically as he disappeared.

Katherine's body landed with a light thud on the ground. She had landed in some woods not too far from Capsule Corporation…

Goten and Trunks were sparring a little ways from Capsule Corps. Goten dodged a punch from Trunks and launched a kick at him. Trunks was forced back a few feet and collected himself. Goten stopped looking at Trunks to look at the forest. He thought he could feel a strange ki. "You are so dead Goten." Trunks said.

Trunks flew towards Goten with a fist ready and noticed that Goten wasn't watching him. He stopped right in front of Goten. "Goten, what's the matter?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked at his best friend. "I thought I felt a strange ki in the woods Trunks." he answered.

"A strange ki? I didn't feel one." Trunks responded.

A determined look shone on Goten's face. "Well I am going to find out." Goten spoke as he flew off.

"Goten wait!" Trunks cried as he blasted off after Goten.

Goten settled on the ground and tried to find the source of the ki. Trunks settled next to him. "Where exactly is it Goten?" Trunks asked.

"I think that the source is that way." Goten answered, pointing his finger. Trunks followed Goten as they looked for the source. Eventually Goten came to a complete stop and his eyes widened.

"Goten what is it?" Trunks asked.

"L-look in front of me Trunks." Goten replied. Trunks looked around Goten and gasped. A young female was just lying on the ground. He knelt beside the female and searched for her ki. It was faint, but she was knocked out.

"Goten we have to get my dad!" Trunks exclaimed. Goten just nodded and flew off with him.

Vegeta continued to train in the gravity room. Sweat was dripping down his face, but he continued on. That was until a knock interrupted him. "Who is it?" he growled.

"Dad, it's me Trunks! There's something you must see!" Trunks answered.

"It better be important brat." Vegeta growled as he turned the gravity down and opened the door. He saw his son and Kakarot's second brat.

"Dad we found someone in the woods near the house." Trunks responded.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and grunted. "What about it?"

"Not just somebody Mr. Vegeta. It was a female!" Goten replied.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That's right! I left it as a cliffhanger! You will have check what happens in Chapter One when it is posted. Read and review!!!

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter One

Me: *resting in chair and closing eyes* Peace and quiet for once.

*Trunks and Goten walk in the room carrying buckets of the iciest cold water they could find*

Goten: Are you sure about this Trunks?

Trunks: Goten stop worrying about it. We dump the buckets on my command.

Goten: Okay Trunks. 

Trunks: *he and Goten walk over to the author* Ready? One…Two…Three!

*The two chibis dump their buckets on Destiny's Light*

Me: *wakes up suddenly and screams* Hooooooooooooly craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap itttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt's colddddddddddddddddd!

*Trunks and Goten burst out laughing on the floor.*

Me: *notices the two troublemakers laughing their butts off* Ahem!

Trunks & Goten: *gulp and stare at the now glaring author* W-what?

Me: You two are so dead! *whips out frying pan of death*

Trunks: Not the frying pan! *runs off*

Goten: Noooooooooooooooooo! *runs off*

Me: * chases after them and multiple clanks are heard.* Well's that that. Time for the disclaimer. I do not own DBZ. I repeat:  I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!!  It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I own my character Katherine. No suing please!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter One_

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and scowled at the two. "A female? I suppose that she is a baka human." he said, turning back to the Gravity Room.

"Dad, she's hurt." Trunks spoke up. Vegeta paused dead in his tracks and turned back to his son.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

"Not too far from Capsule Corps." Trunks answered.

Vegeta knew that he would regret this later, but he would do this. "Show me where this baka female is." he stated. Goten & Trunks nodded and flew off.  Vegeta followed after the brats and settled down on the grounds near them.

"There she is Mr. Vegeta." Goten said, pointing. Vegeta walked over to where Kakarot's second brat was pointing and looked down. He indeed did see a female and noticed that she was knocked out. The prince of the Saiyans knelt down beside her and scooped her into his arms. He looked back to his son & Kakarot's brat, who were grinning at him. Vegeta flashed a glare at them.

"I am not going soft brats. I am only doing this for your sake." He then flew off at a fast pace for Capsule Corps. Trunks and Goten giggled and followed.

Vegeta came into the living room and yelled, "WOMAN!!!!" Bulma heard the rather loud voice of her husband, Vegeta. She stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"He better not have broken the GR again! Wait till I give him a piece of my mind!" Bulma said, storming out of the lab. She came into the living room and prepared to give him a nice earful when she saw who he had in his arms.

"Vegeta who is that?' Bulma asked.

"The brats found her unconscious in the woods near here. She needs medical attention immediately onna." Vegeta replied. Bulma only nodded and scurried over to the room with the rejuvenation tank in it followed by Vegeta. Then by Trunks and Goten. After a few minutes their injured guest was in the rejuvenation tank. The four occupants in the room watched it fill with the healing liquid. Bulma started looking over the readouts. She scanned the data and gasped.

"Woman what is it? Vegeta asked as he watched her.

"It's strange. Her DNA is similar to a Saiyan's." Bulma answered. Vegeta stared hard at his mate. *What?!* The two chibis jaws dropped.

"Does that mean she's a saiyan?" Goten asked innocently. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Trunks punched Goten lightly.

"She's not a saiyan you dummy! Mom said her DNA is similar to ours. If she was a Saiyan, she would have a tail." Trunks responded.

"What's DNA?" Goten asked. Everyone did the anime drop.

Son Gohan wiped his brow as he continued to train. He had been practicing for two hours. Now he decided to meditate for a while. Hovering in the air, Gohan closed his eyes. Some time passed with utter silence. That was until he heard his mother's loud voice. "GOHAN! TIME TO COME HOME!" Gohan sighed and speed back to his house. Upon entering the house Chichi smiled at him.

"Gohan I need you to pick up Goten from Capsule Corps. I will have dinner ready when you two get back." Chichi stated.

"Alright mom. See you in a few." Gohan replied as he exited through the door and took off in the air. The breeze felt nice against his face as Gohan made his way to Capsule Corps. Gohan landed near the GR and walked towards the door. He peeked inside to find it empty. "Strange. Vegeta is always in there training. Perhaps he is inside eating." He walked over to the door of Capsule Corps and rang the doorbell. Moments passed and no one answered. "What is going on?" He rang the doorbell a second time.

Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up the ringing of the doorbell. "Woman there is someone at the door." Bulma turned away from the panel and looked at him.

"You want me to get the door?" Bulma said. Vegeta gave her his usual trademark grin. She saw this and a fire got into her blue eyes. Goten and Trunks watched as Bulma went up to Vegeta and started to yell at him.

Why should I get it? You are capable of answering the door! Now go answer it!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta said nothing but gave an amused smile. Goten and Trunks exchanged looks with each other and sighed. Gohan was starting to get impatient.

"Someone has to be here! I was hoping that it would be easier then this! Gohan muttered as he punched in the code for the door and stepped inside. He noted that no one was in the living room and that's when he heard Bulma's loud voice. *No wonder no one answered the door. How come Goten or Trunks didn't get the door?* Gohan followed Bulma's voice and found that she was in the rejuvenation room. He stepped in the doorway to see Bulma & Vegeta going at it and Goten & Trunks watching the whole thing. His eyes wandered to the tank and noticed that someone was inside. *What?! Who's in there?* "Bulma who is in the tank?"

Vegeta had been so wrapped up in arguing with Bulma that he just now sensed Kakarot's first brat's ki. Bulma and the boys turned to who was in the doorway. "What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta he is here to pick up Goten. No one knows who this person is. All we know is that it is a female." Bulma answered. Goten and Trunks grinned happily and rushed over to Gohan. They each grabbed on to one of his legs.

"Hiya oniichan!" Goten cried excitedly.

"Hiya Gohan!" Trunks said happily. Gohan smiled and roughed up both their hair. He then looked over at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Could you two please let go of me?" The two boys did as they were told. "Bulma, wait it's a she!?" Gohan spoke.

"Of course it is brat. The two little brats found her near here. I had the pleasure of bringing her here. Don't ever mention that I the prince of saiyans did this. I am going back to the GR to train." Vegeta responded as he left the room.

Gohan walked up to the rejuvenation tank and studied the person inside. *I think she has blonde hair. I wonder how she got here?* "Bulma?" he asked.

"What is it Gohan?"

"How serious were her injuries?"

Bulma tapped a finger to her head as she thought about it. *From just looking at her, I could see that she was injured in more then one place. I mean I saw blood had soaked her left shoulder and her right knee. Not quite sure where else she was injured.* "I am not all entirely sure Gohan. From what I saw of her, she looked pretty bad."

Gohan turned to his brother. "Goten mom is expecting us home for dinner. Why don't you go on ahead and tell mom that I will stay here to watch her."

"Alright oniichan I will. I hope mom doesn't whack me with that frying pan of doom." Goten replied and scurried off.

"Trunks, could you please tell me how you two found her?" Gohan asked. The lavender-haired boy grinned at Gohan and told him that he would. 

Goten hopped off Nimbus and went inside the house. Chichi heard the door open and came out to the living room to see who it was. She found that it was only Goten. *Wait! Only Goten???!*

"Goten where is your brother?" 

"Oniichan? He's staying at Capsule Corps to watch over a girl that Trunks & I found---

"WHAT?! GOHAN KNOWS HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME!" Chichi cried as she whipped out her frying pan and swung it as hard as she could. *wham* *wham* She chased Goten around the house while hitting him with it.

"Owwwwwwwwwwie! Owwwwwwwwwwie! Oniichan is staying there because she was hurt bad." Goten exclaimed while trying to cover his head. Chichi suddenly got stars in her eyes and tucked her pan away. She smiled sweetly at her son completely forgetting what she had just done a moment ago.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? He can stay as long as he needs to. Maybe I will get grandchildren later! Goten dear go eat your dinner now." Chichi said. Goten started to drool at the mention of food and rushed into the kitchen. Chichi sighed as Goten reminded her of Goku so much and walked back in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Bulma how long until she gets out of there?" Gohan said.

"Let's see… Bulma starts to calculate it in her mind. After a few moments the blue-haired genius replied, "I'd say about two hours."

"Two hours. Bulma I will stay here and watch her. You can work on things you need to get done." Gohan stated.

"Are you sure Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered. Bulma started to walk away, but she looked back at Gohan.

"I will be in my lab. Come get me when she awakens. I will have my mom bring in something to eat for you Gohan in a little while." she simply said.

"Me too mom! I'm staying here with Gohan!" Trunks added. Bulma smiled at her son and left the room. She made her way to her lab and stepped inside. *I wonder why Gohan wants to watch her. Maybe she will be his girlfriend?* Gohan decided to pull up a chair and sat in it. Trunks did the same. Both demi-saiyans stared at each other for five minutes before one of them broke the silence.

**Five minutes pass…**

"This is boring Gohan."

"Already Trunks? It has been only five minutes!"

"Darn."

**10 minutes pass…**

"I'm bored."

"So?"

**15 minutes pass…**

"I'm still bored."

"Meditate then."

Trunks closed his eyes and tried to meditate. After only a minute he opened his eyes. "I can't."

"…"

**20 minutes pass…**

"How much longer?"

Gohan is starting to get annoyed by Trunks questions. "100 minutes to go."

**25 minutes pass…**

"Now how much longer?"

Gohan's anger is slowing raising. "Trunks if do this again in five minutes I will kill you."

Trunks nods his head, but snickers softly to himself.

**30 minutes pass…**

How much longer?" Trunks starts to whine but a death glare from Gohan shuts him up.

"This will end now Trunks. I am going to take a nap." Gohan growls. As he starts to close his eyes Mrs. Briefs comes in the room with two trays loaded with food.

"Here's your food sweeties." Mrs. Briefs said, setting the trays down.

"Thank you." Trunks says as he starts to eat his food. Mrs. Briefs leaves the room smiling. Gohan smells the aura of food and opens his eyes immediately. He digs into the food heartily. In no time flat the two demi-saiyans woofed down their meals.

"Trunks please leave me alone as I rest."

"Darn. Alright." 

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes too.

**1 hr and 30 minutes pass…**

Images floated throughout the mind of their female guest as she remembered what happened to her before blacking out. She felt like she was floating in some water and slowly opened her eyes. Adjusting her vision she saw that was floating in some tank. *What!? I must be in some healing tank because I feel great. But where am I?* The female averted her eyes to the two persons outside the tank. Both appeared to be sleeping. *Hmm… Odd… By her judgment they were both males. The one on her left had somewhat long black naturally spiky hair. Spiky hair? Black spiky hair? The other person has short lavender hair. Huh? I think a light is beeping.*

A strange beeping noise woke up Gohan and he glanced at the panel. A light was flashing green. "Her injuries must be healed already." Gohan said, pressing the button to drain the liquid. He strode over to Trunks and shook him awake.

"What is it? W-what?!" Trunks said as he turned to the tank to see that the girl was awake.

"Go get Bulma." Gohan commanded. Trunks rushed out of the room and Gohan turned to the tank. He watched the remaining liquid disappear and pressed a button to open the tank. She notices that the tank has opened and takes off the mask. Then she steps out of the tank and looks at who is left in the room. It was the male with spiky hair and his coal black eyes were staring at her. Gohan for some reason couldn't help to look at her. He noticed that her eyes were dark blue like a sapphire. Both of them remained staring at each other.

Bulma was putting the finishing touches on her new invention and stood up to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She suddenly heard the door of the lab open and Trunks ran in the room. "Mom she's awake!" Trunks exclaimed happily.

"Excellent!" Bulma squealed. She set down the tool that was in her hand and followed Trunks out of the room. Halfway there they met Vegeta.

"Where are you two going?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta she has awakened." Bulma replied. Vegeta knew who the woman referred to and immediately dumped his plan to take a shower.

"I want to see this. My shower can wait." he spoke. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks walked back into the room and found that Gohan and the girl were staring at each other. Vegeta let out a growl to let Gohan know that they were in the room. Gohan and the girl turned to the other three people in the room.

"Sorry about that Vegeta. We were just staring each other down." Gohan said nervously as he put his hand behind his head in the typical Son gesture. 

"I'm sure you were brat. Don't tell me that you have your future mate already." Vegeta retorted.

"WHAT?! She's not my future mate!" Gohan exclaimed, blushing the whole time. Vegeta gave him an amusing smile. Bulma and Trunks were laughing at him. The girl next to Gohan did not find this amusing and cleared her throat to get their attention. All talk stopped dead as the four people stared at their guest.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to point out something. I don't know who you are buddy, but I am not his MATE!!!!" the girl declared. Anger flashed into Vegeta's eyes and he stormed up to her.

"How dare you speak to me baka human! I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans!!" Vegeta roared.

"Baka human? I am not a baka human!!!! Maybe this will teach you!" the girl exclaimed as she started to glow with a gold aura. Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks had to cover their eyes for a moment before looking back. Now standing before them was a girl with her blonde hair raised and her sapphire eyes teal.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hehehehehe… I ended it with a cliffhanger. So how do you like it so far, hm? Tell me in a review if you are so kind. Read and review!!!!

Destiny's Light


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: DBZ is owned and copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. No exceptions. I own my character. No suing please!

_Surprise!__ She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Two_

Bulma could not believe what her eyes saw. The mysterious girl was the first female super saiyan ever, but… *Her DNA was similar to a saiyan's, but she has to be a saiyan! If she's not a saiyan, then where is she from?*

Trunks stared at the super saiyan female. All kinds of thoughts raced through his mind. *Wow! She's cool! Wonder how she do that?* Trunks thought. Gohan's jaw dropped to t he floor. He opened his lips to say something, but nothing came out. Gohan couldn't think straight to say anything. 

Vegeta's face did not change as he did not show emotions, but something in his eyes were different. *A female super saiyan?! That's impossible! All female saiyans are dead or are they? The woman mentioned that her DNA was similar to one. She can't be a saiyan because I didn't see a tail. Humph.*

Katherine knew by the looks on their faces that they were surprised. The young man near her stared at her in shock. The shorter man with spiky hair had his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face. She rested her eyes on the lavender-haired kid. The kid was staring at her in awe.

Her teal eyes focused on remaining occupant in the room, who was studying her with those blue eyes of hers. "Why are all of you looking me like that? Wait… a second." Kat extended her senses and picked up three similar presences from the three males in the room. The woman had the presence of a human. "Are the four of you males' saiyans?" Kat asked finally.

Gohan immediately snapped back to reality and muttered, "W-what?!"

Vegeta had suspicions about her as soon as she turned super saiyan and now this. He walked up to her with a scowl on his face.

"You and I need to have a nice chat in the GR brat." he growled as he left the room. 

Kat stayed silent as Vegeta walked out of the room. She turned her attention to Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks.

"If that is how he wishes to do things, so be it." Kat said, dropping out of SSJ. She walked past Gohan, Bulma, & Trunks and followed the man's ki. 

~ Vegeta!? Are you dense? ~

~ No onna. I want to do it my way. I do not like this girl as of yet. I aim to get some info out of her. ~

~ Fine. Don't hurt her too bad. ~ Bulma sighed as Vegeta did not reply. She turned her attention to Gohan, and Trunks.

"Gohan I think you better head home now. Trunks and I will deal with this. I am thinking of calling everyone over tomorrow to show them her. I will give a call Gohan when you need to be here." Bulma said.

"Good idea Bulma. I will see you tomorrow." Gohan replied, leaving the room. Now only Bulma and Trunks remained.

Trunks looked up at his mom with his blue eyes. "Do you think Dad will hurt her bad?"

Bulma shakes her head. "I don't know Trunks. All depends on your father's mood." she replies.

As Gohan takes to the air, he can help thinking about her. "I hope Vegeta doesn't beat her up too bad. Otherwise I may have to beat the crap out of him." he said as he flies towards his house.

Vegeta stands near the console, waiting for her. He senses her presence near the door and fixes his hard gaze at the door. Kat steps in the GR, closes the door, and looks around in awe. She looks ahead to find the piercing glare of Vegeta.

"About time brat. I hope you don't me setting the gravity level." Vegeta said. He paused a moment to see her reaction. She merely looked at him in silence. *Good.* Vegeta presses a few buttons and he turned to look back at her with a smirk.

Kat wondered why he was smirking when the gravity began to change. Her whole body felt off balance as she tried to stay upright. Her legs felt like they steel and suddenly Kat found herself kneeling on the floor of the GR. Vegeta couldn't help to smile and laughed at her attempt to withstand the higher gravity. "I see that you are having some problems brat. Enjoy it?" he said.

Kat looked up at the saiyan and glared at him fiercely. Her fists were curled into balls at her side. Vegeta snickered some more as he walked over to her. He could her anger rise and smirked. "Why don't just go super saiyan brat?" Vegeta mocked.

"How dare you mock me!" Kat snapped as she turned SSJ. Vegeta only smiled and turned SSJ as well. Kat found that she could withstand the gravity and hovered slightly. Vegeta did the same and went into a fighting stance.

"I want to see how long you can hold out against me brat." Vegeta said as he threw the first punch. Kat dodged it and brought her right foot down for a kick. Vegeta blocked it and launched his fist into her jaw. Kat staggered back and rubbed her jaw. It hurt like hell. She flashed a glare at him, which Vegeta just ignored. He pressed on his attack by releasing a series of punches.

Kat felt herself being pushed back by his series of punches and managed to block them. This continued for a while until Vegeta stopped. Kat looked at him strangely. "I want to know your name now brat or do not try to try my patience. I will pound you into the ground if you try to avoid the question." Vegeta spoke.

"My name? Why should I give my name to you? Give me one good reason I should." Kat responded. 

A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead as his anger grew. "You do realize what you just did? You dare defy me?!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta instantly flew at her and drove his foot into her. Kat slammed against the wall of the GR and cursed. [Dammit! I hate this guy already! Grrrrrrrrrrr!] She recovered herself only to find Vegeta hovering in front of her.

"Care to tell me now brat?" Vegeta asked. Kat refused to show him her fear and sighed.

"Fine. My name is Katherine de Tanaka." Kat answered.

"That does not sound like a saiyan name. What kind of a name is that!?" Vegeta retorts.

"A good one. " Kat replies as she phases out and re-appears behind him. She kicks him squarely in the back and he slams into the wall. Vegeta gets up and brushes himself off. *Not bad. I would like to see more.* He sends out a volley of kicks and punches at her. Kat blocks them as best she can and puts in a few of her own. She felt his fist slam into her stomach and grunted in pain.

Vegeta phases away so he re-appears behind her. He used his elbow to slam into her back. Kat lands on the ground with a thud and glances up to see Vegeta coming at her. She rolls to the side and narrowly missed his fist. Vegeta cursed as his fist missed her. He lands on the ground. "Have you given up yet brat? If you submit now I will go easy on you." he said.

Kat stands one knee and looks up at him. "Not a chance Vegeta." She phases out of view.

"What!? How does she… wait that's right. I did say my name." Vegeta muttered. He suddenly felt her presence and glanced over his shoulder. Vegeta felt her fist slam into his stomach and he grunts. He looks up only to find her foot in his face. Vegeta flies backwards and he stops his momentum. Kat lands on the ground and wipes her brow. She watches Vegeta as he came over to her, still in SSJ.

"You were just lucky brat. Time to step it to the next level." Vegeta as his aura grew brighter. Kat shielded her eyes mostly and notices that his hair grew a bit longer. It was then she realized that this must be SSJ2. Vegeta unleashes a yell as the transformation is complete. He crosses his arms over his chest & smirks.

"Two can play this game." Kat spoke as her aura grew brighter. Vegeta stopped smiling as he recognized what she was doing. *Damn! I have underestimated her. I thought she couldn't go past SSJ. I doubt she can go beyond SSJ2, since no one has yet.* He watched her with a smug smile and waited until she was done. It was fascinating. Her hair was longer and her ki was much higher too.

Vegeta phased out and re-appeared in front of Kat. Kat phased out to avoid his fist. "No you don't!" Vegeta cried as he phased in and out to catch her. Soon both of them were phasing in and out as they battled with each other.

If Vegeta or Katherine had not been fighting, they would have sensed someone was watching them or rather a dark presence. The figure watched them with their sharp vision. "The prince of the saiyans is a fool! He won't know what hit him." the figure hissed softly. The figure settled back on the ground and walked through the wall of the GR. 

For how long she and Vegeta were fighting, Kat did not know. She felt like crap right now and barely managed to stay in SSJ2. Vegeta already could see some holes in her defenses and decided to use this to his advantage. He phased out and re-appeared behind her. Kat sensed that Vegeta was behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as Vegeta slammed his elbow into in her back. Kat let out an oof and felt herself slip out of SSJ2. As she continued to fall Kat returned to her normal hair color.

Kat landed on the floor with a nice thud. Vegeta settled down on the ground and powered down. His teal eyes returned to their onyx color as he walked over to her. Kat managed to stand up with some difficulty. She found his eyes studying hers. "I think you're done brat. What race are you from then? I know that you are not a saiyan." Vegeta said. Kat opened her mouth only to have her eyes look around Vegeta. There was someone standing behind him.

Vegeta watched her eyes go wide and she looked terrified. "What's wrong brat?"

"L-look b-behind y-you!" Kat managed to choke out in horror as she pointed. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and turned around. He saw the nasty smirk on the figure's face and noticed that the figure's hand was pointing at him. In a flash the figure fired a blast and it struck Vegeta in the right shoulder. Vegeta cried out in pain and stepped back. He looked at his wound, it looked horrible. He glared at the figure.

"Guess the prince of saiyans is not all that powerful after all." the figure taunted, letting his hand drop to his side. A vein erupted on Vegeta's foreword and he almost exploded in anger.

"How dare you taunt me! I am not weak you fool! Kakarot is the one who is weak!" Vegeta growled in anger. He steps forward to go super saiyan, but a hand stops him. Vegeta notices that is it Katherine's. "What are you doing brat!? I can handle this!" he retorted.

"Vegeta you are not in prime condition to fight. You would only get hurt even more. Let me take care of this." Kat answered softly.

Vegeta wanted to protest, but Kat did have a point. He grunted in response, even though he hated doing it. Kat fixed her gaze on the figure and stared it down.

"You will pay for hurting Vegeta." Kat hissed. Laughter erupted from the figure. "Is that a fact? Then be my guest." the figure stated.

Vegeta watched Kat for a second before remembering something. *When I first turned up the gravity, she couldn't handle it. How come she can now?*

Kat did not reply, but pulled her sword out and held it in her left hand. "I think it is your time to die demon." she spoke. The tip of the blade was pointing up and Vegeta thought he saw energy start to cover the blade.

"What is that?!" Vegeta exclaims. He notices that blade is covered in the white light. Kat narrows her eyes at the figure and points the blade at him.

[Wish you were never born! Holy Blade!] Kat speaks as an aura of white light surrounds her and the sword. Vegeta noticed that Kat spoke in a language that he did not understand. He watches as Kat rushes toward the intruder and brings her sword down into the figure.

The figure stopped smiling as he saw the blade flash in front of him. A horrible pain exploded through his body as the sword was thrust into his chest. Blood pours out of his wound and he falls to the ground. Grasping his shoulder, Vegeta gasped as Kat pulled her sword out. Not ounce of blood was on the sword. Kat watched the figure as he slowly began to die. The white aura fades from her and Kat starts to feel weak. She drops her sword and collapses to the floor.

Vegeta felt Kat's ki plummet and he saw her fall to the ground. He rushed over to her and knelt beside her. "She must have fainted from exhaustion. At least whatever that thing was, she killed It." he said as he stood. No sooner as he said that, the figure chuckled. Vegeta fixed his gaze on the figure.

"What's so funny? I wouldn't be laughing. You will be dead any minute." Vegeta said.

"That's where you are wrong Vegeta. I may be dying, but so will you and that girl." the figure responded. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but a bright flash erupted instead. Vegeta felt immense pain tear through him and the last thought he had was of his mate and Trunks. Then the GR exploded. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

I love cliffhangers. I bet my fighting scene between Kat and Vegeta sucks. Tell me what you think in a review. R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah! DBZ is not owned by me. It is owned & copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I own my character!!!! No suing!!!!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Three_

A terrifying boom caused Bulma to jump up suddenly. "What was that!? It better have not been the GR… Oh, god! Vegeta and that girl were in there!." Bulma exclaimed, rushing out of the lab. She ran through the halls of Capsule Corps and stopped abruptly when Trunks appeared out of his room with a worried look on his face. 

"Mom, was that the GR that exploded?" Trunks asked.

"I think so Trunks. I have a bad feeling about this." Bulma replied as they rushed outside. The site that greeted them was not so great. Bulma and Trunks stopped dead at what remained of the GR. Debris lay everywhere and no sign of Vegeta or the girl. Bulma's heart soared to her throat and she sank to her knees.

~ Vegeta can you hear me? Vegeta? ~ Only silence echoed through her and Vegeta's bond. Trunks watched his mom start to cry and then looked at the debris.

"Mom, dad, and that girl have to be alive. They have to! I'm going to find them!" Trunks said with determination as he started to search through the remains.

Around the same time at the Son house, Gohan looked at his clock. It read 10:17 pm. He sighed and went back to writing in his journal.

_Today was most interesting. I met this girl who could go super saiyan. Strange huh? I thought that only saiyans could do that? She actually has the courage to stand to the almighty prince of the saiyans. Boy I say she has guts. It was a sight to see her. Her long blonde hair raised above her head, turning blonder and her sapphire eyes to teal. I didn't know what to say afterwards, but I am glad that Bulma suggested that I leave. Although it would be cool if she kicked Vegeta's ass. That would leave a dent in his pride. Huh?_

Gohan stopped writing and looked up to see Goten's worried face. "Goten what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Gohan asked.

"Oniichan I think something happened at Capsule Corps." Goten answered. Gohan's heart dropped to the floor and he stared at his brother.

"Goten, what do you mean by that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know oniichan. I have this weird feeling that something happened." Goten responded. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw that Gohan was thinking.

Gohan almost wanted to say that everything was okay, but remembered something. He had stopped writing to look at his clock when he felt Vegeta's ki drop drastically. *I bet that girl did beat the crap out of him, but why would it drop like that? It shouldn't.* Gohan's coal-black eyes focused on his brother.

"Goten did you feel Vegeta's ki drop?" Gohan asked him. Goten looked puzzled like Gohan had asked him a hard question, but then shrugged.

"I think so oniichan." Goten replied.

"I don't like this Goten. You and I are going to Capsule Corps. to find out." Gohan spoke quietly.

"What about mom Gohan? I mean she's really mean with that frying pan. Won't mom be mad with us?" Goten asked.

Gohan hesitated to do this, but felt he had to. "Don't worry about mom Goten. I'm sure she will understand once we tell her." Gohan said. "Now we go out quietly out my window and fly over to Capsule Corps." he added. Goten nodded and grinned happily. Gohan opened the window as quietly as he could and both boys flew out into the night.

Back in the Otherworld, Goku frowned at King Kai. "King Kai what is going on down there? You said that a girl was found, but Vegeta's ki has dropped. Is he dead?" Goku asked. King Kai sighed.

"Vegeta is not dead, neither is that girl. I am concerned about what attacked them." King Kai answered.

Goku scratched his head in confusion. "Vegeta and that girl were attacked?" he asked.

"Yes. I sensed a terrible darkness from it." King Kai replied. 

A sinister laugh echoed throughout the palace, followed by an outburst. "It has been done! The saiyan known as Vegeta is dead. In addition that girl was killed too. Now not many saiyans left to go. Who should be the next victim, hm?" A hand waved across the pool and an image appeared. "Ah, yes this one. The boy may be powerful, but I doubt he will be able to withstand our power. My plans for him will go into effect tomorrow night. Enjoy your time as it will not last."

Trunks stood in where the center would have been and looked over at the debris that appeared to be in the most layers. *Man I hope dad and that girl are not in here, but I have a feeling that they be. They better not be dead.* He walked over the big pile debris and bent down. Trunks started to remove pieces of the GR, when his hand touched something warm. "Huh?" he said as his hand continued to feel the warm thing. *It feels like some kind of shield. What!?*

Bulma slowly stood up to regain her composure. She knew she should be helping Trunks find Vegeta and the girl. "Bulma, how are you--- What the hell happened to the GR?" a voice suddenly asked. Bulma was startled out of her thoughts and turned her head to see who spoke. There were Gohan and Goten a few feet from her.

"Gohan?! Goten!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed in bed?" Bulma exclaimed. Gohan grinned nervously and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, Bulma… Goten and I had a feeling something happened to Vegeta because I felt his ki drop." Gohan answered hesitantly. Bulma's blue eyes lit up.

"Of course! Gohan you go help Trunks and Goten you come with me!" Bulma responded in a cheerful tone. 

"Okay Bulma." Gohan replied as he walked over to Trunks. Goten just looked at her with a confused look on his face and followed the blue-haired genius.

Gohan found Trunks staring at his hand then at the pile of debris. "Trunks, what are you doing?" 

Trunks blinked his eyes he thought he heard Gohan's voice. He titled to find that indeed Gohan was next to him. "Gohan!? What are you doing here? It's late!"

"Goten and I came to see what happened to your father. His ki dropped drastically. Bulma sent me to help you. What are looking at anyway?" Gohan responded.

"I'm not quite sure what it is. It feels like a shield of some kind and feels warm. Here you touch ii." Trunks replied. Gohan brought his hand to touch it. His hand touched something warm like a shield. Lifting his hand back, Gohan looked back at Trunks.

"You're right. It does feel warm. It might be a shield. Let's remove all the debris." Gohan said. 

"Right." Trunks said. Both demi-saiyans set to work at moving the debris. After a few minutes a startling discovery was made. Underneath all of that debris, were the bodies of Vegeta and the girl. "G-gohan look it's my dad! A-and the girl!" Trunks gasped out loud.

"They both look alright, although they looked beat up." Gohan said as he reached his hand to touch Vegeta. A sudden burning sensation went through his hand and Gohan leaped back. Trunks notices Gohan is shaking his hand in pain.

"Gohan, what happened?" Trunks asked.

"Owww! That hurt! I don't know Trunks… wait! I can't touch your father." Gohan replied.

"What do you mean you can't touch my father?!" Trunks exclaims.

"Because I think that both Vegeta and the girl are being protected by the shield." Gohan replies.

_Dream Sequence_

_My eyes dart around as I look around as to see where I am. All I see is white light and nothing else. "Where am I? Wait… am I dead?" I ask. _

_"You are not dead Katherine de Tanaka. This is a dream." a new voice spoke out of nowhere. I looked over to my left, to see someone. A white phoenix to be exact. Wait?! A white phoenix!?_

_"You're a white phoenix?! But how did you get here and in my dream?" I gasp. The white phoenix chuckled softly and walked over to me. Now I got a nice view of the rare bird. The entire body was a soft, beautiful white. The magnificent wings of this phoenix were covered with blue & silver armor._

_"Katherine I am here to warn about the demon that attacked you and the prince of saiyans. That demon was one of the weaker ones, but they are more stronger ones. The head of these demons are after the saiyans. You must make sure that they survive Katherine or they will take over Earth."_

_I blink in surprise. I can't believe it? The White __Phoenix__ is asking me to protect the saiyans, including Vegeta. "Even that ego-driven Vegeta?" I said._

_"Yes. I do believe they are two people looking at Vegeta and your bodies. If you need me, just use this card." White __Phoenix_ replied, making a card appear in my hand. I tuck the card away in my belt.  I watched White ___Phoenix__ disappear and I started to wake up._

_End Dream Sequence_

Kat opened her eyes slowly and looked up. She could make out a pair of blue and onyx eyes watching her. Trunks and Gohan's eyes went wide as the girl woke up.

"What the…?!" both Gohan and Trunks muttered. Kat raised herself to her feet and came in contact with the shield. She rubbed her head and remembered that she had put that shield right after the demon self-destructed. With a wave of her hand, the shield disappeared. Two demi-saiyans watched in awe as the girl stood up. 

"What are you two looking at?" she asked. Before Gohan or Trunks could answer, a bright light shined into their eyes.

"Hiya oniichan! Trunks! Bulma and I went inside to find flashlights! Aren't they cool?" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten could you not shine in our eyes?!" Gohan stated. 

"Sorry oniichan!" Goten said, shining the light on Katherine. Bulma saw what bad shape the girl was in and shined her light on the ground. She gasped.

"Oh my god! Vegeta! What happened?" Bulma exclaimed, kneeling by Vegeta's side. Gohan watched the girl sigh.

"Well, Vegeta and I were fighting each other in the GR." Kat paused for a moment to look for her sword. She saw her weapon by her feet and picked it up. "Sorry. I was picking my weapon. Gohan blinked. Now where we? Oh, yeah! I will go into details later, but Vegeta had me on the floor. He demanded that I tell him what race I was from, but then something happened. I looked around Vegeta to find someone standing behind him. There was something strange about that figure. Anyway I said that there was someone behind him. He lifted his eyebrow and turned around. Just after Vegeta had done that, the intruder fired a ki blast at his shoulder. Vegeta of course got mad and tried to go after him, but I stopped him." Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulma all gave her strange looks. Kat continued on.

"Strange. From I had witnessed from our fighting, Vegeta let me handle it. I drew my sword and drove it into the demon's chest. I took the sword out and that's when I began to feel weak. I dropped the sword and collapsed to the floor. I wasn't unconscious, but I did hear Vegeta say that I must have dropped because of exhaustion. The next few moments were pretty tense. I heard the demon laugh and Vegeta asking why was it laughing, it was to die any moment. The demon responded that Vegeta would die as he would. At that moment I felt pain wash over Vegeta as the demon self-destructed and Vegeta blacked out. I managed to  put up a shield before I blacked out." Kat finished explaining.

No one dared to speak. From what the girl had just told them, someone was after the saiyans. Gohan looked into the girl's eyes and opened his mouth, but a groan interrupted. Bulma squealed in delight that Vegeta would be alright.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and found the onna's blue eyes staring right at him. He immediately stood up only to feel the burning pain in his shoulder. Vegeta then noticed that Kakarot's brats 1 and 2 were here as well as… The prince of saiyans turned to fix his glare at Kat.

"How in the hell do I survive that blast when the entire GR blew up?! How?!" Vegeta demanded. Kat waved off his words with a mere wave of her hand.

"That's easy. I put up a shield before I blacked out. There's no need to thank me." Kat replied sarcastically. Vegeta just grunted in response.

"I do not thank people brat. What race are you from?" Vegeta said.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Would you like for me to heal you?" Kat responded.

"What?! You can heal people?!" Kat nodded her head. "Good! Then you can heal Vegeta and yourself." Bulma said. Vegeta made a notion to speak, but a glare from the woman made him up shut up right away. Gohan and Trunks exchanged looks with each other. Goten stared at her with a dumbfound look on his face.

"Alright." Kat replies. She tucked her sword away and brings her two hands together. Vegeta grunts in response. But then he sees her hands start to glow. 

"Osxgqzl Gqloc!" (Translation: Healing Light!) Kat whispered in a strange language foreign to everyone. Gohan watches as the white light cover her and Vegeta. He shielded his eyes for a moment before looking back. The older demi-saiyan saw that Vegeta's face wasn't one of pain and the girl's sapphire eyes were sparkling.

"W-hat?! H-how is that possible?!" Gohan cried in disbelief. 

Vegeta was never more shocked in his life. This female can heal just like that Namek up at the Tower. His shoulder was completely healed! But he heard her speak in that language of hers again. *Must be the language of her race. Even I do not understand it, though I traveled to many worlds. Humph!*

"Interesting ability you have there brat. Our conversation will resume tomorrow." Vegeta said as he left. Bulma turns to the others before following him.

" I suggest that you and Goten go home now. Better yet take her with you to your house. I'm sure that Chichi won't mind if she sleeps there tonight. I don't think Vegeta would be happy to have her sleep here. Goodnight!" Bulma says as she leaves.

"I better get to bed too Goten. Hand me that flashlight and I will see you tomorrow." Trunks said. Goten hands the flashlight over to Trunks and he heads off.

Gohan could not believe what Bulma just told him to do. Bring her over to his house to sleep. *I can't do that! Mom would go ballistic on me! But I have no choice.* "We better head back to my house. You have to come with us too." Gohan said.

"It is alright. It can't get any worse then staying here with Vegeta." Kat said. Gohan groans out loud and Goten sweatdrops.

"You do not know our mom. She uses that frying pan of doom on us to keep control." Gohan said.

"Yeah! Mommy real good with smacking us with that thing." Goten added.

Kat sweatdrops at both of the demi-saiyans and then starts to laugh hysterically. "You've got to be kidding me! You two are afraid of a frying pan?! I've got to see this! I can take you guys quicker to your house if I use my special technique." Kat replies.

"Fine. If you wish to find out the hard way, then so be it. We live in the 439 Mountain Area." Gohan stated.

"All you two need to be close to me. This should be interesting." Kat said. Goten and Gohan move closer to Kat. Kat puts her two hands together and closes her eyes. She searches for their house and finds it. Kat locks on to the house and they disappear in a flash.

Chichi was mad beyond belief. She had gone to tell Gohan to go to bed and found his room empty. So was Goten's. The thing that got her mad was Gohan's window was wide open. *Wait till I get a hand on those two. They're supposed to be in bed. I think a nice whack with the frying pan should do it.* She grabs her frying pan and waits patiently in the kitchen. All of a sudden Gohan, Goten and a girl appeared right in front of her.

"How dare you appear right in front of me Gohan! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gohan gulps and grins nervously. "And furthermore what were you two doing out of bed and who is this girl?!" Chichi yells, ready to strike with her frying pan.

"Calm down! Sheez! There is no need to be worried about these two. They are just fine." Kat interjects.

"Are you trying to tell what to tell?! Then take this!" Chichi exclaimed, putting her whole strength into the swing of the frying pan of doom. Kat never saw the pan coming and  *WHAM*. Gohan and Goten watched in horror as Kat fell to the floor, knocked out.

 Chichi smiled in triumph and turned to her boys. They were both wearing shocked faces. "Gohan, Goten what's the matter?" she asked.

"Mommy you hit the girl I talked about that Trunks and I saved earlier." Goten said.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hehehehe that's all for now. Tune to the next chapter to find out what happens. Read and review!!!!

White Phoenix


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It was Akira Toriyama idea! I own my character. No suing!!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Four_

__

A moment of silence passed before Chichi realized what she just did. "Gohan, why didn't you say so before?" Chichi said.

"Mom, you wouldn't let me finish! Goten and I went to Capsule Corporation because we thought something bad had happened. Well something did happen. The GR had exploded and that someone had attacked Vegeta and the girl. Bulma told us that the girl should go home with us because Vegeta was not in a good mood." Gohan exclaimed. Chichi forgot of her plans to punish the boys and put her frying pan away. She then smiled sweetly.

"Since our guest is staying here Gohan, why don't you put her in your room and you take the couch." Chichi said.

"But mom--- Gohan was cut off by his mom.

"No buts Gohan! That way she will have comfortable place to sleep on and maybe you will get to know her better. Now Goten it's time for you to go to bed." Chichi interrupted. Gohan sighed and knew he'd better follow his mother's wishes. Goten smiled at his brother and followed his mother out of the kitchen.

Gohan bent down to scoop the girl into his arms and stood up. Surprisingly she wasn't that heavy. He carried her to his bed and laid her gently on it.

"I wonder how she is going to feel after she wakes up. Man I hope she has a hard head." Gohan wondered as he grabbed his night clothes and changed in the bathroom. (**A/N: Gohan is not wearing just his boxers.) He came out and gave her a last look before he went to the couch. *Tomorrow is going to be not going to pretty.***

A strange scent of some kind caused their guest, Kat to awaken. She opened her eyes to find herself on a bed. Kat wondered what time it was and searched for a clock. She found one on the nightstand near the bed and looked at it. It read 3:00 am. *Oh good 3 am. WHAT?! ITS 3:00 in the morning!?

"Wow! I must have been knocked out for a few hours. What is that frying pan made out of?! My head aches a bit." Kat whispered and looked down at herself. Her clothes were not exactly perfect anymore. There were tears in the fabric where she had gotten injured. "I do need to change clothes though. Maybe I should go back to bed after I do. No I don't really feel like doing that. Who cares that it is 3 in the morning! I know! I just train outside for a while."

Kat sat up on the bed and then made her way to the bathroom. Once closing the door, she didn't know what she would wear. "What should I wear? Not my training gi. Just something relaxing. Of course!" Kat said, snapping her finger. Suddenly a pair of blue jeans, a medium pink short-sleeve shirt, and a pair of black combat boots appeared in her arms. She unbuckled her belt from her waist and set it near the sink. Kat preceded to change into her new clothes.

Looking in the mirror to see that her clothes were alright, she tossed her shoes off and pulled the boots on. Rising back to her normal stance, Kat clipped her belt back on her waist. "Now that's a lot better." Kat said, picking up her old clothes and left the bathroom. She set the clothes on the bed and noticed a window. Kat opened it as quietly as she could and flew out the window. Deciding not to stray far from the house, Kat remained some twenty feet away.

The young woman drew her sword and gripped it in her left hand. Swung the blade once to the left, then to the right. Paused to get a nice grip and Kat started to make cuts with the sword as though there was an opponent in front of her. For the next some minutes that what Kat did. If anyone had been watching her, they might have said how graceful she was with the blade. Kat stopped to wipe the sweat off her brow when her senses tingled.

Kat tucked her sword away and flew back through the window. She wondered who it was coming from and followed her instincts. Kat found herself standing before the couch where Gohan was sleeping. Actually let's rephrase that. He was slightly tossing and turning and mumbling something.

"Dad, it's all my fault…" Gohan mumbled in his sleep. Kat wondered why he would say that and walked over to his sleeping form. Chichi woke up to the sound of Gohan's voice. She knew he was having another nightmare and walked out of her bedroom. Chichi stopped right before the living room because of what she saw. Their guest, who must have woken up, was by Gohan's side. *Perhaps she can comfort Gohan.* Chichi walked back to her room with a smile.

Kat knelt beside him and took one of his hands in hers. "It's alright. You are just having a nightmare." she spoke softly in his ear. She noticed that after she said it he seem to relax and go back to sleep. Kat sighed in relief and went to unclasp her hand from his hand. As she pulled away from his, the grip on her hand tightened a bit. *What?!* Kat tried to jerk her hand away from Gohan's and didn't succeed. Instead she was pulled closer to his embrace.

*Ho eoqc!* Kat thought as a blush made its way to her cheeks. (Translation: Oh, shit!). *How embarrassing. I go to help him and I end up getting closer to him then I wanted to. There's not much I can do. Man he has a strong grip! Oh, what the hell!* Kat got herself comfortable and laid her head on Gohan's back and closed her eyes.

Chichi woke up at 6:00 and went to make breakfast for her two sons and their guest. She happened to pass the living room and took a peek. The scene before her was most interesting. Gohan was sleeping soundly, holding her hand and their guest was smuggled close to him. This was a perfect picture moment. Chichi hummed silently to herself as she entered the kitchen and started breakfast. About an hour or so later Goten came in the kitchen.

"Mommy can I have breakfast now?" Goten asked.

"Not yet Goten. Go wake your brother up first and take this camera with you. Take a photo when he wakes up." Chichi said, handing Goten a camera.

"Why do I need to take a picture of oniichan?" Goten asked.

"You'll see." Chichi answered.

Goten happily strolls in the living room where Gohan is sleeping and notices that someone was sleeping there too. It looked like that girl he and Trunks saved the other day. He grinned happily and steadied the camera. "ONIICHAN! WAKEY! WAKEY!" Goten chanted.

Gohan opened his eyes and saw his brother with a camera in his hands. "Goten can't you see I am trying to sleep?" he muttered.

"Mommy says that you have to be up before I can eat. Smile oniichan!" Goten responded, taking a picture. Gohan was suddenly blinded by the flash for a moment and really opened his eyes. He watched Goten race away from him with a grin on his face. It was then he realized that Goten had just taken his picture.

"Now why would he take a picture of me--- Gohan noticed for the first time a warm presence near him. He looked down and saw that he was holding someone's hand. Gohan gulped and looked over to see who was sleeping near him. His coal-black eyes went wide as Gohan saw who it was. It was her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell?!" Gohan screamed as he jerked up. Kat was rudely awakened by a loud scream and tumbled onto the floor. She looked up to see Gohan's red face. Kat grinned nervously as she stood up and blushed slightly.

"It wasn't what you think. I-I was just comforting you from a nightmare. Honest I did not mean for this to happen." Kat stammered. Gohan's thoughts all turned toward the nightmare he had last night. *I hope that I did not say too much.*

"What did I say?" Gohan asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Not much. All you said was Dad, it's all my fault." Kat replied. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and met her eyes.

"I don't we have introduced ourselves. I am Son Gohan, my little brother's is Goten, and my mom's is Chichi. What's yours?" Gohan said.

"Nice to meet you Gohan. My name is Katherine de Tanaka. I prefer if people call me Kat, but you can call me Katherine if you like." Kat answered.

A moment of silence passed before Gohan remembered something. "Breakfast is probably ready by now. I hope Goten is all right." he said. Kat nodded and followed Gohan to the kitchen. Once there she saw that Goten was drooling quite at the sight of breakfast. Chichi saw that they were both there at the table and set the big bowl of porridge down in front of them. 

"Now enjoy yourselves boys. You better get some now before they eat it all up. By the way what is your name?" Chichi stated.

Kat for some reason trusted the woman's advice and scooped of the porridge in her bowl. Not sooner as she had done that, both Gohan and Goten started digging in their meal. Kat's eyes went wide as they gobbled down their food in no time flat. "My name is Katherine de Tanaka. Your son already told me yours." Kat replied. Chichi noticed how shocked how Kat was of their eating habits and smiled.

"Don't worry about that Katherine. These two have big saiyan appetites after all like their father…" Chichi trails off. Kat saw how sad Chichi looked after mentioning their father and figured something bad must have happened to him. Now that she thought about it, she never saw their father yet.

*It must be tough for Gohan and Goten not to have a father. Hell it must be worst for Chichi. Make note to ask them at a later date.* "Thanks Chichi." Kat said, eating her breakfast. Not too long passed when everyone was done eating. It was then the phone rang. Chichi picked it up.

"Hello this is the Son residence. Who is this?"

"Chichi, it's me Bulma."

"Hi Bulma! What's going on?"

"Nothing much Chichi. I called you because I am having a Z-gang meeting over at Capsule Corporation."

"When should we come over Bulma?"

"You can come over now if you like. Everyone is mostly already here. Chichi be sure bring her along."

Chichi heard the emphasize on her. She knew who Bulma was referring to. "Thanks Bulma. Bye."

"See you soon Chichi. Bye." Chichi hung up the phone and turned back to everyone.

"That was Bulma. She called to say that she is holding a meeting of the Z-gang over at Capsule Corporation. Bulma said that we can go there now. Now go get dressed Gohan and Goten. Katherine if you would like you can change in my bathroom." Chichi said.

"Um thanks Chichi, but where is your bathroom?" Kat said.

"No problem. Go down the hall and it's on your left." Chichi replied. Gohan and Goten scrambled to their rooms and Kat headed for the bathroom. While Goten and Gohan into their normal clothes, Kat looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she needed a quick shower.

"They won't mind if I take one, besides we are not exactly being rushed." Kat said, locking the door. Pulling a towel from the closet, she set it on the sink. Undressing herself, Kat stepped into the shower and turned it on. She began to hum a song she liked.

Gohan wondered what was taking Katherine so long. "Mom what is taking her so long?" he asked impatiently.

Chichi knew why Katherine was taking so long, the shower was on. "Gohan sweetie, Katherine is taking a shower. She won't be long." she replied.

Gohan sighed and Goten just giggled. Kat stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. Making a comb appear in her hand, Kat began to comb out her hair. After getting all of the tangles out she wondered what to do with her hair. "I am not leaving it down this time. Hmm… I know!" Kat gathered her hair with her left hand and made a clasp appear in her right hand. She folded her hair once, twice, and finally a third time. Putting the clasp in was the last step.

Kat got dressed back into her clothes and strapped her white belt on. Looking in the mirror one last time, Kat walked out of the bathroom. Once back in the kitchen she found the others waiting for her. "I'm ready now." Kat announced.

"Good. I'll ride on Nimbus with Goten. Now Gohan you can take of Katherine." Chichi spoke.

"Aww mom I wanted to fly with oniichan!" Goten whined.

"I know sweetie, but you can fly with him next time with him." Chichi replied.

"Okay mommy." Goten said. Chichi, Goten, Gohan, and Kat stepped outside the house. Kat was wondering what a Nimbus was. She got her answer.

"NIMBUS!" Chichi yelled. Kat watched as a yellow puffy cloud appeared suddenly in front of Chichi and Goten.

"T-that is a Nimbus?!" Kat gasped.

"Of course it is Kat. Have you ever seen one before?" Gohan chuckled. Chichi hopped on first, followed by Goten.

"We will see you two at Capsule Corporation." Chichi said as the Nimbus flew off. 

Gohan didn't even get a chance to ask his mom to wait for them. Kat found this a bit amusing. "Gohan we better go to. You lead since I am not quite familiar with finding my way around." Kat said.

"That's fine with me. Do you need me to carry you?" Gohan responded.

Kat shook her head. "There's no need to. I can fly myself. Now get a move on." Kat replied. 

Gohan looked at her in disbelief for a moment before regaining himself. He put his hand behind his head nervously. "I never assumed that you didn't know how to fly." he stammered as he took off in the sky.

"I'm sure you did Gohan." Kat replied, taking to the air after him.

Back at Capsule Corporation everyone was waiting for the Sons to arrive. Not everyone was so patient. Vegeta was an example of this. He would growl every so often and mumble what was taking them so long. Bulma of course heard his complaining.

"Vegeta there's no reason to be so impatient. I'm sure must have happened over there." Bulma said.

Vegeta just grunted. "Woman you know that patience is not one of my virtues. Well they better get here soon or I will go over and personally get them here." 

Krillin watched the sky for any sign of Gohan and suddenly noticed the familiar sight of the Nimbus cloud. "Hey everyone I think they're here!" he shouted. The Z-gang watched as the Nimbus settled just some inches off the ground and two people got off. It was Chichi and Goten. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sight of the harpy. Krillin noticed that Gohan wasn't with them. "Where's Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"He be here soon." Chichi replied. Not too long after Gohan and a girl settled down on the ground. All of the Z-gang studied her expect for Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Goten, and Gohan. Kat felt the stares of the Z-gang as she walked along with Gohan to his mother and younger brother. Not everyone was there though. Tien and Chouzo couldn't make it. Master Roshi gaped at the young who accompanied Gohan.

"Hey there beautiful! Will you go at with me?" Roshi shouted. Kat turned her head to the sound of the voice and heard everyone groan. She scanned the faces to find who said that. "I think you're sexy!" Roshi continued. Kat finally saw who it was. It was an old man. *What?! An old man!?*

18 watched with interest as the young woman started walking over to Roshi. She saw the woman crack her knuckles on both hands. "I don't mind if young guys call me hot and all of that stuff, but an old man?! Take this! Hiya!" 18 heard her say as she kicked Roshi squarely in the chest and he slammed into a tree. !8 was impressed by her already and couldn't wait to find out who she was.

Kat watched everyone's faces as she returned to stand by Gohan's side. Bulma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I called all of you here for an important reason. It has to do with this young woman here." Bulma spoke.

"What do you mean by that Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"You will see in a minute Krillin. First I'd like to start it off. It all started when Trunks and Goten discovered her unconscious near here yesterday, hurt." Bulma replied. Krillin and the other Z-gang were surprised at this.

"What do you mean they found her hurt yesterday?! Then how can she be standing?!" Yamcha exclaimed. Bulma simply nodded to Kat.

"That's a simple one to answer. I was healed by the rejuvenation tank. I guess I should start by telling all of you my name. My name is Katherine de Tanaka. There is something I do want to ask. What country is this?" Kat answered.

Bulma looked strangely at Kat. "You don't know what country this is? Why it's Japan." Bulma responded.

Kat blinked for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Joxc?! Qc txz'c ps!? Ohj cos osgg yqy Q lsc xgg cos jxd osfs!? Yxuz oqu! Os umec oxks cofsj us qz x bhfcxg! Jxqc cqgg Q lsc ud rqgcod oxzye hz!" Kat ranted on. (Translation: What?! It can't be!? How the hell did I get all the way here!? Damn him! He must have threw me in a portal! Wait till I get my filthy hands on him!). Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Hello Kat? English would be nice!" Krillin shouted. Kat stopped talking in her language and noticed the dumbfounded looks on mostly everyone's faces.

"Oops sorry about that. I have a tendency to speak in my native language. Basically I am shocked that I am in Japan." Kat replied, chuckling nervously.

Vegeta looked to his mate, who was dumbfounded by the strange language spoken by Katherine. He wondered why she would get upset by being in Japan.

"Brat is there is a reason why you are upset that you are in Japan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I have a problem with that. You see I live in the United States." Kat answered.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That's all for now. See you next time!

White Phoenix


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Rule 1) DBZ doesn't belong to me. Rule 2) Instead the idea was Akira Toriyama's. Rule 3) I own my character and anything else. Rule 4) Suing is not an option, sorry!

**A/N: I will be taking nice flames only. I don't mind if people say that my story is not so great. The only thing I don't like are nasty flames. If you ever dare to send me one, I will send my flame-eating dog after you. If there is any OOC, too bad!!!!**

** means talking in saiyan**

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Five_

__

Gohan looked at Kat strangely. "You mean you live in the United States? But how can you turn super saiyan?" he asked.

Kat didn't reply because she was heavy in thought. *Great. Their questions are starting to get closer as to why I came to this planet in the first place. And I can't let them know something else too.* She fixed her sapphire eyes at Gohan.

"Of course I do. I have only lived there for four years." Kat answered. As soon as she said her last sentence, Kat wanted to slap herself. Vegeta wanted her to elaborate more on the four years and noticed she did not answer Gohan's second question.

"Explain more brat." Vegeta said.

"Well… actually that is not what I meant. I meant that I came here to this planet four years ago to…" she started. 

The Z-gang really did a double-take at what she said. The people most affected were Vegeta and Gohan. Kat then realized she said what she did not want to say and found Vegeta's glare boring into her. "As in a different planet brat? It would mean you are like myself and Kakarot. Now speak up." he growled.

Kat swallowed hard. "Y-yes. I am from the planet Dalmor." she responded slowly.

Whispers went around the Z-gang. Then a heavy silence came. No one dared to speak, but someone did.

"If you are from Dalmor, why are you here then?" Krillin asked. That was the worst thing he could have said. He watched Kat stop dead and her eyes started to fill with anger. Krillin gulped as their mysterious female's anger rose to high heights.

"Why am I here? You had to ask that didn't you? Any of that is none of your business." Kat snapped in an icy tone.

Vegeta was shocked by her sudden change in character and leaned over to Bulma. ~ Woman what just happened here? Her anger is up through the roof! ~

~ I'm not sure Vegeta, but I am sure that it had something to do with what Krillin asked. ~

~ Great Krillin pisses her off! I hope she's not like Gohan is when he gets mad. ~

Gohan could see that she was pissed about why she was here on Earth. He looked over to Krillin. "Krillin why did you say that?! Now look what you did!"

"I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know she would get this mad." Krillin answered apologetically.

Even though Kat was madder then hell right now, she never went super saiyan. Her sapphire eyes remained their cold color. "If that would be all, I am going to take a walk." Kat spoke coldly and started to walk away. Vegeta was pissed that she would dare leave.

"Brat we are not done with you yet." Vegeta growled. Kat stopped and spun on her heels to face Vegeta.

I would watch what you say to me Vegeta. I will never discuss that topic, ever. So can it. Kat replied and walked away.

Bulma watched Vegeta's face change as Kat said something and left the group. "Vegeta what did she say? I did not understand any of it." she asked.

Vegeta snapped out of his shock to turn to Bulma. "Woman she said it in the saiyan language" he answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS DISAPPEARED?! I CAME HERE TO MARRY MY FUTURE WIFE AND YOU TELL ME SHE'S NOT THERE!" Gabriel yelled.

Irene and Robert de Tanaka ears pounded from his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. We have no idea where she went. Only that Jasper Harding has disappeared as well." Irene said, apologetically. Gabriel knew he had to calm himself down and not be so harsh on her parents. He took a deep breath and his violet eyes went back to normal.

"Sorry about my sudden outburst. I should have controlled myself. " Gabriel said.

"Don't worry about it. Please go find our daughter so that you can marry her. She would be eighteen now." Robert said.

Gabriel bowed before Robert. "It will be done Robert. I will make sure she comes back home, even if I have to drag her back." he stated.

"Thank you Gabriel. We will be in your debt." Irene replied.

"You have my word." Gabriel replied as he left their chambers. The only thoughts going through his mind was Katherine. *You will be my wife.*

"WHAT?! Vegeta! I thought that only saiyans knew that language!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Vegeta, how can she know the saiyan language?" Bulma asked.

For once Vegeta wasn't quite sure how she did. *I don't understand how it is possible for her to know the saiyan language when only saiyans know it! She has to be a saiyan, but the woman said her DNA was similar to one. What does it mean?*

"True onna only saiyans know the language, but she spoke it in the saiyan language." Vegeta replied. 

Chichi watched silently as Kat left and had a feeling about something. *It looks she suffers in a way that Gohan does. Perhaps Gohan can calm her down and comfort her maybe? And maybe she can help Gohan out with his ordeal.*

"Gohan sweetie why don't go calm her down before she blows a casket." Chichi said. 

Gohan couldn't believe what his mother just said to him.

"Mom! Why do I have to do it? Can't someone else do it?" Gohan whined.

"No buts Gohan! If you don't do it, I'll whip out my frying pan!" Chichi argued.

Gohan paled when his mom threatened to use the pan on him. "I-I do it!" he stammered and went off to find Kat.

Goten and Trunks blinked at one another in disbelief.

"Now that is being taken care of. Why don't we just relax until Gohan comes back with Katherine." Bulma suggested.

18 shifted her daughter Marron on her lap.

Krillin resumed his normal facial expression, but wondered why Katherine reacted so strongly to it.

Yamcha was speechless and turned to talk with Puar.

Master Roshi had recovered from his rejection from Katherine and sighed.

Oolong seemed to agree with the old man.

Bulma turned to talk with Chichi.

Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. He couldn't wait to see if either the brat or the girl to get mad.

"Let's go see how oniichan is doing Trunks." Goten said as he rushed off. 

Trunks rolled his eyes and followed him.

Gohan knew she hadn't gone far from Capsule Corps and found her with her back to him. Kat had a feeling someone was approaching her and turned around. It was Gohan. "Um, Kat? My mom told me I had to talk with you or she would use the almighty pan on me!" he said.

Kat's eyes softened and she chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that Gohan. I have my reasons why I won't tell anyone. Maybe sometime I will. Maybe."

"Do your reasons really make you that mad?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. As much as I would like to forget why, I can't. Hmm…" Kat answered, walking up to him. Gohan gulped a bit as she came up to him. 

Trunks and Goten watched from the bushes nearby and wondered what they were doing. "Trunks what are they doing?" Goten asked.

"I don't know Goten. We have to wait and see" Trunks replied.

Kat studied Gohan for a while, trying to figure out what she was sensing from him. *I sense something eating his heart out. The feeling that I can tell is sadness and anger.*

"Gohan I think you're hiding something." Kat stated softly. Gohan did a double-take at her. Did she know that is was he who killed his father?

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Gohan asked. He watched her put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can sense that you are deeply troubled by something deep down in your heart. Would you like to talk about it?" Kat replied.

A sudden crack appeared in the shield that Gohan kept to hide his true emotions of the Cell Games, his father… Anger started to leak out and Gohan's eyes darkened. 

Kat removed her hand immediately for an odd reason.

"You have no idea what it was for me! Since we're on the subject, why don't tell me why you came to Earth." Gohan half-growled.

Katherine noticed the sudden change in his behavior and had a feeling she said the wrong thing. Her anger rose as he mentioned she should tell him why she came to Earth. 

"I don't have to tell you that!" Kat growled back.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and knew they were going to be trouble starting.

All of those that could sense ki, felt both Gohan's and Katherine's ki rose dramatically.

"What is going on? Why are both of their ki's rising?" Krillin asked. He heard a chuckle come from Vegeta as the prince uncrossed his arms.

"I knew they push each other's buttons sooner or later. It was all a matter of time." Vegeta spoke.

"And why not? I don't see why you can't." Gohan said sarcastically.

"I don't have to! Take this! H-hiya!" Kat responded by slamming her foot into his lower stomach.

The Z-gang blinked as Gohan suddenly came flying toward them and landed on the ground. They then saw Katherine emerge on the scene. She did not look too happy. Goten and Trunks came rushing after her to see some action. Gohan rose to his full height and narrowed his eyes.

"Not bad. Let's have a little fun." Gohan spoke, turning SSJ.

"I'm game." Kat replied. She reached for her clasp in her hair and undid it. Letting her hair cascade down her back, Kat turned SSJ.

"Hey can we join you?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Can we oniichan?" Goten asked happily.

Both Katherine and Gohan turned to face the two chibis. "NO!!!!" they both snapped.

"Awww." Trunks and Goten muttered.

Krillin blinked his eyes. "D-did I hear what I though I heard?" he asked.

"T-they actually agreed on something." Bulma said.

"I don't think this is the place to fight. Pick a spot to go to." Kat said.

"Fine. I know of a spot. Follow me." Gohan replied. Gohan blasted off followed by Katherine and left there fellow Z-gang in the dust.

Piccolo who had been watching from some distance away and heard everything, he flew over.

"Vegeta and I will handle this." Piccolo spoke and flew away. 

"You heard the Namek. You two brats stay here in case if things get out of had." Vegeta said, following Piccolo.

Chichi sighed and wished them luck. "They might need it." she whispered.

Gohan and Katherine landed near a bunch of canyons. "Are you ready?" he asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Of course I am." Kat replied, taking a similar stance as well.

"Well since you kicked me first, it's only fair that I go first." Gohan responded as he threw a punch at her. Kat blocked it and threw one of her own. A punch there. Followed by a kick. A punch and a kick. A bunch of kicks and punches. Slowly but surely Gohan and Kat were moving so fast as they traded blows with each other. 

Piccolo and Vegeta landed on the scene only to find the fight had started.

"Looks like they already started. The kid better not go ballistic on her." Piccolo stated.

"I am quite certain that brat can handle Kakarot's brat." Vegeta retorted. Piccolo did not reply.

"Why can't you tell us why?" Gohan asked again. A nice uppercut to his jaw was his answer.

"How many times do I have to say to your thick skull! It angers me so damn much!" Kat replied. She phased out and re-appeared him to give a swift kick to his back. Gohan twisted around and blocked her kick. The two combatants broke apart from fighting and stared each other down.

Vegeta scowled when he saw them stop fighting. "What do those two think they're doing?!" he exclaimed.

Only two pair of eyes looked at each other. One was coal-black and the other sapphire. Anger reflected in both.

"Gohan it is not good to keep your emotions locked up like that. They may be the undoing of you." Kat said.

The crack in his shield got bigger. "How would you know!? You weren't there!" he hissed and flared into SSJ2.

Kat never felt so much anger before in her life and too flared into SSJ2.

Gohan stared at her in shock as she went SSJ2 too!

"Are you afraid to attack me?" Kat suddenly whispered. Wrong thing to say again. She watched his face go from shock to anger.

His fists were at his sides and Gohan felt his saiyan side take over. He launched a fist at her. Kat managed to block it and found herself bomb-bounded by punches. Not too long after, Gohan was on the offensive and Kat on the defensive. She held her own against Gohan's never ending attacks and landed in a few of her own.

"What is going on up there? The kid's power level have increased rapidly and I can feel his anger." Piccolo said.

"She must have pushed his buttons too far. Although I am concerned about the brat's power level." Vegeta responded.

Piccolo stayed silent to read the kid's power level and gasped. "It's rising!"

There were no breaks or anything as Gohan continued to assault her. It occurred to her that his power level was much higher then hers at the moment. Kat phased out and re-appeared behind him to jab her elbow into his back. Gohan suddenly phased out and appeared above her. Kat's eyes went wide as Gohan slammed his foot into her and sent her flying into the nearest canyon. Kat coughed a bit as the dust settled and stood up.

"That's going to leave a mark." she commented. Looking back at the sky she saw the blur of Gohan coming right at her. *His anger is growing at an alarming rate. I have to calm him down. I know!* Kat phased out and Gohan threw his fist only to find empty air.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Right here." a voice answered behind him. Gohan turned around sharply to find Kat standing there. Before he could attack her, Kat pinned him against the canyon wall. 

Vegeta and Piccolo wondered what in the hell she was doing and started to head over to them.

Kat struggled to hold them, but somehow succeeded to. "Let go of me!" Gohan growled.

"I can't do that Gohan. I will only let you go if you calm down." Kat responded.

"Calm down?! Why should I?!" Gohan demanded, nearly breaking her hold.

Kat had enough of this attitude of his and pulled him closer to her. "GOD DAMMIT GOHAN!" she hissed and pressed her lips against his.

Vegeta and Piccolo arrived to find Katherine kissing Gohan. Piccolo blinked once, then twice. Vegeta kept his mouth shut ( for once.)

Gohan felt his body relax and all of his anger disappeared. He broke apart from Katherine. Gohan was suddenly aware of how close he was to Kat.

"W-hat d-did y-you j-just d-do?" Gohan stammered.

Kat snapped out of her daze and realized he was talking to her. She immediately let go of him. "It was the only way to stop you." she replied.

"I knew you had it in you brat. Especially you Tanaka. Care to enlighten me when your wedding is going to be?" Vegeta said.

Both her and Gohan turned to see a smirking Vegeta and a smile of Piccolo's face. The color drained out of their faces and their hair returned to normal.

"WHAT?! You've got to be joking Vegeta! I am not her mate!" Gohan shouted.

"Are you crazy? There is no way in hell that I'm his mate!!!" Kat yelled.

Vegeta just started laughing and flew off.

"I suggest you two head back to Capsule Corps." Piccolo only said as he flew off.

Kat and Gohan exchanged looks with each other.

"Did they just leave?" Kat asked.

"Appears so." Gohan answered.

They stood there for a moment before Gohan thought of something. "Mom going to kill me if I am not back there!" he exclaimed.

"We better get back." Kat said. 

They took to the sky.

When Gohan and Katherine arrived at Capsule Corps, they noticed something strange. Everyone appeared to be talking and Chichi had stars in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Gohan asked.

 The Z-gang stopped talking to face the pair.

"Well look who it is. Hey Gohan I heard that you and Katherine are an item." Krillin said.

Gohan's face redden. "She's not my girlfriend!!!!" he yelled.

"I AM GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!!" Chichi squealed.

Kat blushed a deep crimson and stood there embarrassed. "…" Kat replied.

Trunks and Goten found this hilarious. "Gohan and Katherine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG…" they chanted together.

Bulma couldn't help at the look on their faces. It was so priceless. "Are you two alright? Your faces are awfully red." she remarked.

"No there not Bulma. It's just…well… Gohan started, but a familiar chuckle rang out.

"It's just you're embarrassed brat. And the fact that you liked the kiss." Vegeta interjected.

Kat regained herself and had a hunch who told everyone. "You told them didn't you Vegeta?" she said.

"Of course I did brat. This was an opportunity not to miss. Not even the looks on your faces. I believe you need to answer the brat's question on how you can super saiyan." Vegeta replied. 

A sigh escaped Kat's lips and she fixed her eyes on the Z-gang.

"Darn. I was hoping I could avoid answering that. All well. The reason is quite simple actually. My race has the ability to turn super saiyan." Kat paused to see the Z-gang appear to be leaning in closer to hear her answer. "I am an Ancient Saiyan." she finished.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Like I said before, nice flames only!!!! And that will be all for now. Read and review!!!!

Destiny's Light


	7. Chapter Six

Me: I am so tired of saying the same thing for disclaimers.

Gohan: Then don't. Why don't I say it?

Me: *sweatdrops* You sure about this Gohan?

Gohan: *grins* Yep. I'm sure I can come up with a different disclaimer.

Me: *raises an eyebrow* Have a whack at it.

Gohan: Let's see…no that's not it…not that either…definitely not that!...I have it!

Me: Oh, really?

Gohan: I guarantee that this will be different and unique.

Me: *rolls eyes* I hope so.

Gohan: This talented author would like to remind everyone that she does not own Dragonball Z. If she did she would be make sure that I do not slack off my training during the seven years after Cell. Instead, Akira Toriyama owns DBZ. She does own the original character in this story. In addition, no suing!!

Me: *blinks once, then twice.* Not bad. I like it.

Gohan: Really? Can I do the next one then?

Me: Maybe. Now let's continue with story.

_Surprise She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Six_

Crickets chirped in the background of the silence around the group. 

Vegeta wasn't quite sure if he heard her correctly.

"Would you like to repeat that a bit louder brat?" Vegeta asked.

"I would be gladly to. I said that I was an Ancient Saiyan." Kat replied, a bit louder then before.

Krillin rolled his eyes at her. "Great, just what we need! Another saiyan." he said sarcastically.

Kat sighed in disgust that he thought she was a saiyan and glared at him. "For your information Ancient Saiyans are not blood-thirsty like saiyans. In fact they are exact opposite of that." she said, sharply. 

Krillin backed down from her glare.

"Could you elaborate more about your race?" Bulma asked.

"Ancient Saiyans favor peace even though we train constantly. Rather then what Saiyans do. We do not have tails. Any other questions?" Kat answered.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the eyes of the Z-gang to see if anyone else had a question. No one else had anything to ask her. How strange. * Perhaps they absorbing the information in and ask questions a later point. Even Vegeta is keeping his mouth shut. I was hoping they would.* Kat looked back at Vegeta to see his piercing gaze at her. She thought she saw the underlying truth behind the gaze.

"Do you have something you wish to say to me Vegeta?" Kat asked.

Vegeta simply looked at her with a scowl. "I need to talk with you alone now." he said. He started walking away.

Kat heard the emphasis on alone and took the hint. "Be right back." she said and followed Vegeta. They stopped where the remains of the GR were. She could feel his eyes boring into hers.

How do you know about the Saiyans? Vegeta asked in perfect saiyan.

I wanted to know more about the Saiyans, so I did a bit of research on them and found some interesting things. 

What kind of research? 

The research found in books and databases. Hell, I even information on their home planet Vegeta. 

A short pause occurred before Vegeta's outburst. WHAT?! Show me those books! 

Geez, you don't to yell! Just stand close to me and I will teleport the two of us to my house. 

Gohan turned his attention to Vegeta and Katherine who were standing on the ruins of the GR. He watched Kat bring two fingers to her forehead and they disappeared. He brushed it off until it dawned on him. *W-where did they go?*

"Um, guys? Katherine and Vegeta are gone!" Gohan exclaimed suddenly, pointing.

The Z fighters turned to where Gohan was pointing. He was in fact right. Vegeta and Katherine were gone.

"Where did big brother go?" Goten asked to no one in particular.

Vegeta was equally shocked to find she knew Instant Transmission like Kakarot. *I need to ask her how she knows that.* He found himself in a nice place.

Kat turned to him. "Don't you dare try to blast anything in this house! There are some valuable things I have here. Follow me." she said.

The prince of saiyans snorted and followed her silently as they passed a large computer and into what he knew was a study. When his onyx eyes scanned the books on the bookshelves, Vegeta mumbled something. Kat smiled to herself as she knew she had impressed him.

"Give me a few minutes to find those books. I have not read them in a while." Kat said, hovering in mid-air and scanning over the many titles. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and figured she would be a while. His eyes looked over the furnishing in the study and found them to be quite nice. Vegeta looked at the little table near the bookcases and thought he saw something there. He strode over to the table and saw that it was a pendant. Vegeta picked up the object and studied it.

The pendant itself looked like a combination of the sun and moon. The center housed a sapphire *How fitting* and the pendant was strung by a silver chain. Vegeta turned the pendant over and noticed a crest of some kind. It somewhat reminded him of his family's royal crest. *Wait! Royal Crest?! Could she really be royalty?*

"Are you royalty Tanaka?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

Kat stopped her humming and did not even bother to turn around.

"Whatever are you talking about Vegeta?" Kat answered in denial and went back to scanning the titles.

Vegeta knew she had lied to him and he knew it. "I believe that your family crest is inscribed on the back of this pendant." he pressed.

"What pendant?" she asked.

If it were not for the fact that he gained a bit of patience of being on this mud ball of a planet, he probably would have blasted her into the next dimension.

"The pendant that I found on this table." Vegeta replied. He suddenly saw her drop to the floor with a thud and she stood up to face him.

"Oh, that pendant…whoops I must have left it out again. I will be more careful next time. Could you please give that back?" Kat simply said.

Vegeta laughed at her attempt to get out of this mess. "You are not getting out of this one Tanaka. Now answer my question: are you royalty?" he said.

Kat silently fumed at him and wished that words would come to her. "I…" were all the words she could answer.

"Are you becoming speechless Tanaka?" Vegeta mocked.

"…"

Vegeta was becoming amused with this, even though he was losing patience with her.

"I do hope you realize that I have short temper so to speak. So unless you tell me what I wish to know, you will find out the hard way." he said.

Kat felt her anger rise in each passing moment. "I don't have to tell you that." she retorted.

Vegeta growled a bit before sending her a glare.

She gave Vegeta in response her 'death glare'.

Her death glare almost affected Vegeta in a small way, but he knew his was more intimidating.

He sent her his 'death glare'.

Kat suddenly trembled under the intense and powerful glare he gave her. She gulped inwardly and continued to gaze into his face. Vegeta laughed silently as she actually was afraid of him. 

"Will you tell me now? Or do I have to go farther?" he asked.

"N-no. Y-you don't have to do that. It is a fact that I am royalty." she replied instantly.

Vegeta gave her his famous smirk and handed the pendant over. Kat tucked it away and smacked her forehead in stupidity.

"Right those books you wanted to see." Kat said as she hovered in the air. "Let's see…nope…not that one either…not that one…Ah! There they are!" she exclaimed and pulled one off the shelf. Kat then tossed it to Vegeta without even looking behind her.

Vegeta didn't even know what hit him until one of the books she found hit him squarely in the head.

He barely recovered himself when a second book struck him.

Then a third book.

And a fourth book.

By this time, Vegeta is really pissed and ready to blast her when Kat settled down on the ground and turned to face him. She noticed the rather pissed look on his face and whistled innocently. "I'm sorry Vegeta, did I really hit you with those books? I hope you are alright." Kat said sarcastically.

"YOU KNOW BRAT YOU ARE THIS CLOSE TO BEING POUNDED INTO THE GROUND!" Vegeta half-yelled.

Kat almost wanted to laugh out loud due to the fact she liked when the prince of saiyans got mad. She decided instead to smile at him.

Vegeta's blood boiled at the notion that she was mocking him and threw a punch at her. His hand met nothing but air. He turned around to find Kat behind him. 

"I think you missed me." she said.

A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead. "CURSE YOU BRAT! NO ONE MOCKS THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" he exclaimed, throwing another punch. Kat blocked his punch by putting both of her hands on it. It took all of her strength to hold back his fist. Vegeta knew that he was still stronger then her and suddenly thought of something.

"You know brat to prevent this from going farther, you could just bow down to me and declare your loyalty to me." he said, smirking.

Kat released his hand and stared at him. Surprisingly his punch stayed where it was. "WHAT?! Are you crazy? Why would I do something like that?" she answered.

Vegeta just laughed and let his hand to his side. Kat stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to the books on the floor. She picked all of four of them and walked back over to Vegeta. Then dumped the books in his arms. "Here are the books that you wanted to look at." Kat said. He took the first book off the stack and suddenly tossed her the remaining three back in her arms.

"What am I? Your slave?" Kat asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Vegeta replied. Kat had a notion to chuck of the books at him, but Vegeta was already reading the book. Sighing she sat down in the chair by the bookshelves and set the books in her lap.

Bulma checked her watch and sighed. Her watch said it was 9:32. All around her, the Z-fighters were talking among themselves, mostly about Katherine. Even though she had to admit, that Katherine sparked an interest. *What concerns me though is her past. With only tiny bits of info she gave us, there is more to her then meets the eye. I think Vegeta knows this too. Perhaps Vegeta can talk some sense into her. Hmm…*

Her blue eyes wandered over to Gohan, who has been quiet since he commented that they left. She wondered if he is thinking about that kiss that Kat gave him.

"I think this meeting is over now. Any of you can stay if you so desire and wait for Vegeta and Katherine to come back, but it probably will be a long while." Bulma announced.

Eighteen gave a look to Krillin and he nodded. She flew off with Marron. "Inform us what happens next, Bulma!" Krillin said as he flew after his wife.

"Sure thing Krillin." Bulma replied.

One by one, the remaining fighters left until only Piccolo, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks were left. Piccolo watched Gohan with interest.

"Gohan I will be going now. Take care of yourself!" Piccolo spoke as he flew off.

Goten never was so bored in his life. "Trunks I am sooooooooooooooooooooo bored." he whined.

"Tell me about it." Trunks responded. 

Chichi saw this and knew at times like this they liked to stir up trouble.

"Goten why don't you ask Gohan to spar with you and Trunks? I'm sure he won't mind." Chichi suggested.

Goten's face lit up and so did Trunks. "Thanks mom!" he cried and went to ask his brother.

Bulma had to stifle a laugh and noticed that Chichi did the same.

Gohan was thinking over the kiss that Katherine gave him. The kiss had left him confused. He knew that she did it to stop him, but why couldn't she think of an alternate to it? He was rudely shaken out of his thoughts as two blurs attached to his legs.

"Oniichan, will you spar with us please?" Goten asked, giving Gohan his puppy dog look.

"Yeah, please Gohan?" Trunks begged, imitating Goten's puppy dogface.

Gohan didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright you two let's go." he replied.

"Yipeeeeeeeeeee!" Goten and Trunks squealed and high-fived each other. Gohan sweatdropped and mentioned for them to follow him. They flew off to a nice spot in the woods to spar.

**Two and some hours later…**

Vegeta finished reading the fourth book and looked over to see where Katherine. She was sitting in a chair, resting. *How quaint. A perfect opportunity.* He crept silently over to her and grinned.

"BRAT, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Vegeta yelled. Kat jerked out of her chair only to find that it was Vegeta.

"Geez, Vegeta you didn't have to yell that near my ear. My ears are still ringing." Kat muttered.

"Humph. Whatever Tanaka. Do I have to repeat my question again?" Vegeta said.

"No. I believe it is 11:44." Kat replied.

"Good. Then you can make some lunch." he stated. Kat looked at him if he were crazy.

"Oh, please! You expect me to do that?! Give me a damn good reason why I should!" Kat retorted.

"Simple. The woman cannot cook if her life depended on it. She may have the brains on this planet, but not with her cooking. Her mom cooks better then she does!" Vegeta responded.

It took Kat a moment to realize that he was referring to the blue-haired woman. "Her? What's her name again? Hmm… that's right it's Bulma. She must be your wife. Then of course, the lavender-haired boy must be your son Trunks. I can just see the resemblance of you in him." she said. Vegeta of course just smirked at her.

"If you are done rambling Tanaka I suggest you go make my food now! Or I may blast you into the next dimension." he said.

"Don't resort to that oh, mighty prince of the saiyans!" she sarcastically mocked. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "I'll get right on it. Want anything in particular?"

A simple grunt answered her question. Kat gave Vegeta her 'Don't you dare ki-blast anything' look and left the room. Vegeta followed her anyway. He leaned his powerful frame against the entry to the kitchen and watched her. Kat knew that she would to cook a lot food for him and set on doing the task. While preparing the food, she thought about something that seemed to be in the back of her mind. *I wonder if maybe Vegeta can answer this question?* When she finished with the large portions she made, Kat sat it on the table and went to call Vegeta, but he was watching her from the entry of the kitchen.

"You have been standing the whole time haven't you? Grrrrrrrrrrr" Kat muttered. 

"How could you not sense my presence? Especially my presence?!" Vegeta said as he sat down at the table. Kat brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes and snorted.

"Of course I sensed your presence! I was just pre-occupied that's all." Kat responded.

"Oh, really? You were thinking about that eldest brat of Kakarot's then?" Vegeta asked with a smug smile. He watched her blush ever slightly, then furiously shook her head.

"I-i w-wasn't thinking about Gohan!" Vegeta's smirk got wider and made Kat angrier with him. "Maybe just a little, but actually there is something I wish to ask you." Kat replied. 

"Well spit it out then Tanaka. I do want to eat you know!" Vegeta growled. Kat almost had the notion not ask him, but gathered her courage anyway.

"I almost don't want to ask this because I sense a looming sadness if I do." She had his attention now and knew what she might be asking. Her voice dropped to an almost whisper and Vegeta had to use his saiyan hearing to pick it up. "Who is Kakarot?" she asked softly.

Vegeta had a notion not to answer her, but a thought struck him. *She doesn't know anything that has happened here, let alone Kakarot's death.*

"Kakarot is the father of those two spawn of his. He goes by that ridiculous Earth name Goku. He is dead." Vegeta replied. He watched her turn away from him without a word to say and Vegeta started at his lunch. Kat understood why nobody mentioned outright. It probably hurt them. However, what about Gohan saying that he killed his father? Maybe she would try to get him to talk about it. She turned back to Vegeta and rolled her eyes at his manner of eating.

"We better head to the others. I bet they would be worried why we are taking so long." Kat said. She heard a grunt in response. Vegeta finished eating and stood up from the chair. He strode to stand by her side.

"There's something bothering me brat. How do you Instant Transmission?" he asked. Kat looked at him funny before realizing what he meant.

"We do not call it 'Instant Transmission'. We call it teleporting so to speak. That technique is inherited." Kat replied, put her two fingers to her forehead, and disappeared before Vegeta could say something.

"I have changed my mind. You will attack him now instead of tonight. Watch him carefully and make your when he is alone. Do you understand this?" a dark voice spoke. The person before them bowed.

"I understand. It will be done." a feminine voice answered.

"Good. Now go." the dark voice replied, waving their hand. The demoness nodded her head, took out her staff, and disappeared.

The demoness appeared near Capsule Corps and spotted her prey. Her target was talking with two women, one with shoulder-length blue & the other with long raven hair. Next to her target were two kids. She grinned inwardly and couldn't wait to have fun with him.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were outside talking with Bulma and Chichi. The three demi-saiyans had finished their spar and had some lunch. Suddenly Vegeta and Katherine appeared next to them. Bulma nearly had a heart attack. "Don't do that! You are almost as bad as Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman! You need to get me a new GR!" Vegeta demanded, ignoring her remark. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not right now Vegeta! Chichi and I are going shopping. That means you, Gohan, and Katherine get to watch Trunks and Goten. Let's go Chichi." Bulma replied and threw a capsule on the ground. A nice convertible appeared and the two women climbed in. Everyone watched as Bulma & Chichi drove off.

"Great! We have to those two! Argh! Why now?!" Gohan groaned.

"They can't be that bad to baby-sit for Gohan." Kat said.

"You don't know half of it Katherine. Here come with me and I will tell some of the things those two chibis have done." Gohan said, motioning for her to follow him. Vegeta studied them for a while before a nice thought popped into his head.

"Brats! Get over here now!" Vegeta hollered. Trunks and Goten came running over to him.

"What's up dad?" Trunks asked. 

Vegeta smirked evilly. "Normally I would not tolerate this, but I want you two to pull a prank on Tanaka over there." he said. The two chibis eyes got evil looks in them.

"What do you want to do to her Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"I want you two to dye her hair black. Make sure that you are using permanent dye and not just stuff that can be washed out right away." Vegeta answered.

"We can do that. Dad, how are we going to do that to her? I mean she is pretty smart." Trunks said.

"Don't worry brat I have that covered." Vegeta replied, heading over to Katherine and Gohan. Trunks and Goten scrambled inside Capsule Corps to get the 'goods'. Kat couldn't help laughing at the things that Trunks and Goten did to everyone including Vegeta.

"Those two chibis are what I call spawn of evil Katherine. Surely now you believe how mean they can be." Gohan said.

"I do now. Thanks for warning me. I wonder---

"TANAKA WE HAVE TO TALK NOW, INSIDE!!" Vegeta said, interrupting her.

"Fine. Gohan I will be right back." Kat replied and followed Vegeta as he led her inside Capsule Corps. Gohan wondered what Vegeta wanted to say to her now and leaned against a tree. The demoness watched as the female and spiky-haired male walked inside the house, leaving her target alone.

"Now is my time." she whispered and made her way over to Gohan. Gohan whistled softly as he waited for Katherine to come back. A strange presence made Gohan stop whistling and a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind.

 Trunks and Goten had in their hands, the black dye and waited in the bathroom. Vegeta felt both of their ki's and hoped they were ready. He stood in the living room with Katherine. "There is something that the brats want to show you. Do follow me." Vegeta said, while laughing to himself.

Kat looked at him if he were up to something, but dismissed the idea. "If you say so." Kat replied, following him. She walked along the many rooms in the place and stopped when Vegeta pointed to a door. Kat opened the door slowly and stepped in. As soon as she was in, Vegeta slammed it closed. Kat was about to yell at Vegeta, but the two chibis looked up at her.

"What are you doing in here?" Kat asked.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you would put this in your hair." Trunks answered.

"Hmm… what is it exactly?" she asked.

"Um…it's…that stuff that makes your hair shiny." Goten responded.

"Yeah! That's right! Makes your hair all manageable and stuff." Trunks replied. Goten handled Kat the bottle and she looked at it before answering.

"Now shoo-shoo! I want to try this out alright?" Kat replied, motioning for them to leave. The two chibis nodded and left the room. They proceeded to stand near the wall and wait. Vegeta heard every word, could not wait to see her face, and too leaned against the wall. Kat turned the water on and soaked her hair. Squirting some of the conditioner aka black dye into her hands, she massaged it into her hair for a few minutes. Afterwards, washed it out and turned off the water.

Kat searched the drawers for a comb and hairdryer. Finding both, she combed out any tangles, and used the hairdryer afterwards. Kat put the comb and hairdryer away and studied herself in the mirror. Tucking one of her black strands behind her ear, Kat went to--- *Wait?! Black strands!?* She blinked her eyes and stared again at the mirror. In the reflection showed that her hair was black. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Back outside, the three saiyans were roaring with laughter. They stopped though when the door opened. There stood a rather pissed Katherine.

Gohan found himself being pulled back and a voice hissed in his ear, "It is time for you to die Son Gohan." 

"What are you talking about?! How do you know my name!?" Gohan asked, raising his ki. 

Vegeta, Katherine, Trunks, and Goten stopped what they were doing and felt Gohan's ki rise a bit. 

"Something's not right. We have to help him!" Kat said, rushing towards Gohan. 

Trunks and Goten nodded at each other and rushed after her. Vegeta pondered for a moment who might be attacking Gohan, when he remembered what the demon said to him and Katherine in the GR. The prince of saiyans too rushed to the scene. When Kat got to where she felt Gohan, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A demon had Gohan in their hold.

"Release him at once!" Kat exclaimed. The demoness turned her head toward the newcomer and soon found that three more joined her. She brushed off the female's comment to study her companions. When her eyes came to Vegeta's, she gasped and released Gohan.

"You're supposed to be dead!" the demoness hissed. 

Vegeta put his famous smirk on and laughed. "It will take more then that to get of rid of me." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, that's right! My dad is going to kick your butt!!" Trunks exclaimed.

The demoness just snickered and brought out her staff. "Is that a fact? Alright then, can you get out of this?" the demoness asked, bringing the staff in front of her. 

Kat watched the staff ever so closely and Gohan slowly inched his way towards Katherine. The demoness saw out of the corner of her eye that her target now stood next to the female. Her lips curved into a devious smile and brought the end of the staff on the ground. The staff started to glow. Kat saw this and tackled Gohan to the ground. The demoness ended up pointing the staff at Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten and formed a shield around them.

Trunks started to rush towards the demoness, but he crashed into a wall. "What the…!? There wasn't a wall here before!" he muttered, rubbing his head. Goten powered up to SSJ and launched a kick. Only to find himself thrown back.

"That hurt." Goten said, returning his hair back to normal.

"You brats are not doing it right." Vegeta growled and threw a punch at the wall. He met nothing but pain. "What is this thing made of!?" he muttered.

Gohan found himself on the ground and noticed that Kat had black hair. "Um, Kat? I thought your hair was blonde?" he asked.

"You baka!!! Those two little chibis you call the spawn of hell did this!!!!" Kat exclaimed, standing up. The demoness cursed at missing the female, but then again she had the three males trapped in there. She fixed her dark gaze at Gohan and Katherine.

"I don't think your friends can help you Son Gohan. Neither will this female. By the way you can call me NightFire." NightFire stated. Kat stood in front of Gohan and glared at the demoness.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that NightFire. You will have to go through me first." Kat snapped and flared into SSJ.

NightFire was unimpressed by the female's change of hair color and tucked her staff away. "You just changed your hair color female. What a shame really. If you wish to delay my task of killing Son Gohan, then go ahead and strike me." NightFire spoke.

Kat was not taken in by the demoness's words. "Come on, you are going to have to do better then that!" Kat taunted. She watched the demoness's fists tighten at her sides and swore.

"How dare you mock me female! I am so much stronger then you!" NightFire hissed, flying right at Katherine. Kat met her halfway with a kick and NightFire flew back a few feet. The demoness brushed herself off and threw a punch. Kat blocked it and threw her own punch. Slowly but surely both Kat and NightFire were locked up in an intense physical fight. Goten and Trunks watched in awe and Vegeta decided to try ki blasts.

"Final Flash!!!" Vegeta said, aiming the beam of energy at the wall. His blast struck the wall and he went to see if the wall was still there. Vegeta brought his hand forward and touched the wall. His hand touched something solid. "What the fricking hell!? My blast didn't work!?" he cried.

Gohan observed with great interest at how well Katherine was holding up against NightFire. He watched NightFire got nailed by a punch in the face and Kat settled on the ground. NightFire glared daggers at the female and her temper flared. "YOU INSIGINIFICANT LITTLE PEST!!!" the demoness snarled. A red aura began to cover the demoness's body and suddenly everyone had to cover their eyes. When they looked back, the demoness looked like a human.

NightFire had long, flaming red hair and dark, emerald eyes. She wore a green short-sleeve shirt and tan shorts. 

"You changed into a human!? What a complete waste of time!" Gohan said. The now-human demoness only smiled at Gohan and turned back to the female. NightFire launched a kick so fast that Kat did not have a chance to blink. The kick sent SSJ Katherine into a tree. The female super saiyan brushed herself off only to find NightFire's fist slam into her stomach. Kat dropped to her knees and doubled over in pain.

Gohan remained in his spot and drew a breath. Goten and Trunks were yelling for Katherine to kick NightFire's butt. Vegeta just growled under his breath. NightFire hovered over the female and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt. "Having fun yet? I knew I am." NightFire spoke and threw Kat over her shoulder. Upon landing on the ground, Katherine stood up to give her a piece of her mind, only to see that NightFire wasn't there.

"What the hell?! Where did she go? I can't exactly find her presence." Kat muttered, now being cautious. Gohan thought he heard laughter and saw that NightFire was directly behind Katherine.

"Katherine, behind you!!!" Gohan yelled. Kat turned too late to see NightFire's elbow slam into her back. Gohan watched as Katherine fell on the ground and NightFire grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU WITCH!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!" Kat cried.

"I can't do that just yet female." NightFire said, throwing her up into the air and fired a big blast at Katherine. The blast knocked Katherine out of everyone's view. "Now that the female is out of the picture, you are mine Son Gohan." the demoness said. Gohan fixed his coal-black eyes on her, which anger tinted them.

NightFire started walking towards Gohan, who flared into SSJ. "What's the point of changing your hair color anyway? You have no chance of beating me!" she stated and threw a punch. The punch nailed Gohan and he blinked. The demoness was faster then his SSJ form! Gohan recovered himself only to find NightFire slam her foot into and he flew into a tree. Standing upright again, Gohan froze. NightFire was standing inches from him.

"What the…!? H-how can you be so fast?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Enough talk. I want to hear you scream Son Gohan." NightFire replied, grabbing Gohan's right wrist. The demi-saiyan tried to break free, but for some reason he couldn't. He winced as she started to jerk his arm in a bad way. Gohan gritted his teeth as he thought of a way to get out of this. He knew that Vegeta, Goten, Trunks couldn't help him, why haven't any of the other Z-fighters arrived yet? Then he thought of someone who probably could still help him. Katherine.

"KATHERINE, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!!" Gohan hollered.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I went a bit longer this time for this chapter, hehehehehe. Couldn't help it. Thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far! See you next time. R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


	8. Chapter Seven

Gohan: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: No.

Gohan: But you told me I could.

Me: So? Is there a point to your question?

Gohan: I want to do the disclaimer!

Me: No!

Gohan: Yes!

Me: No!

Gohan: Yes!

Me: No!

Gohan: Yes!!

Me: No!!

Gohan: Yes!!!

Me: No!!!

*This continues for a while until a certain someone storms on stage*

Vegeta: *vein is seen on forehead* WILL YOU TWO BAKAS STOP THAT!!!! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!

Gohan: *sweatdrops*

Me: *sweatdrops*

Gohan: Sorry about that Vegeta.

Vegeta: Whatever brat. This better not happen again. *leaves*

Me: Alrighty then! Gohan say the disclaimer please!

Gohan: But you just said I couldn't!

Me: Just say it.

Gohan: *sighs* Destiny's Light does not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Her character is owned by the author however and no suing!!!!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Seven_

A cool breeze blew among the trees and Katherine picked herself up from the ground. She looked down to see if her clothes were alright. Her shirt got a bit singed and so did her pants. "Oh, well. I knew I should have changed into my training gi." Kat muttered, snapping her finger. Her outfit was changed to her pink gi. Just as Katherine was going to say something, she heard Gohan's voice. He wanted her there now.

"Damn! NightFire better not be hurting him!" Kat said and flew off.

Gohan grinned as NightFire had to let go of his arm to shield her ears. NightFire winced as he screamed right near her ear and her ears were ringing. It was strange though for the saiyans stuck inside the shield. They couldn't get out, but they could hear what was going on outside the shield. Vegeta had to admit that was the smartest thing Gohan could have ever done in his life. Trunks and Goten snickered.

Once the ringing in her ears stopped, NightFire turned back to Gohan. He was still had his hair yellow and his eyes teal. "I must admit that was truly remarkable of you to do that. However, fun time is over." she said, throwing a punch. Gohan blocked it and threw a punch at her. The fight went on as this: Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick., etc. Katherine remained hidden behind a tree and saw Gohan and NightFire fighting each other. She noted that Gohan remained in his SSJ form.

"I hope he will be alright. Maybe I better hop on a branch to get a better view." Kat said and hopped on the tallest branch. Gohan was scoring hits on NightFire, but she was getting more hits on him then he was. A punch to the face sent him back and Gohan wiped his brow. NightFire suddenly phased out and re-appeared behind Gohan. She jabbed her elbow into his back and Gohan slammed into the ground. In doing so, he dropped out of SSJ.

Kat felt she had seen enough and would get the demoness real good. She started to float over the treetop and looked down. Kat could see her opponent's back and grinned. Cupping her hands together, Katherine started to power up her attack. Gohan spit dirt out of his mouth, brought himself to his full height, and saw the ever-grinning face of NightFire. "Well I think this is the end for you Son Gohan." she hissed, powering up a blast with her hand.

Gohan stared hard at the blast and gulped. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, only to hear someone scream. Gohan opened his eyes to see who screamed. He gasped. NightFire was moaning in pain on the ground and Gohan saw the figure of Katherine standing behind them, smiling.

"You cut it can of close Katherine." Gohan said.

"I know." Kat replied.

NightFire's back hurt so bad, she wanted to kill whoever did this. She stood up painfully and found a grinning Gohan. Wondering why he was grinning, NightFire turned around to find the female smirking. "You did this didn't you?" NightFire hissed.

"Who else?" Kat responded. NightFire had enough of this female already and pulled her staff back out.

"You know what? My patience has had with you! I think you need a nice wake up call." NightFire said, the staff glowing a faint blue color. She twirled it once and gripped the weapon with both hands. NightFire then swung the staff directly at Katherine and let the tip touch the female's shoulder. Katherine let a blood-chilling scream as the blue light engulfed her. Gohan flinched as Katherine cried out in pain. After a few minutes, NightFire stopped and Kat collapsed on the ground.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten watched the scene unfold itself. "Curse that baka demoness! She will pay once I get out of here!" Vegeta muttered.

"Will she be alright?" Goten asked quietly. Father and son turned to look at the second child of Kakarot.

"Don't she will be fine Goten. She has taken a beating before." Trunks replied.

Gohan didn't know how he felt now, but he was pissed. "Hey, that's cheating you know! Leave her alone!" he exclaimed. NightFire just shrugged and tucked her staff away. Reaching in her belt, she pulled out a needle with a liquid substance.

"You know…" NightFire said as she walked up to Gohan. "You are not a bad fighter. It's a pity I must kill you. I know for a fact this stuff will eventually kill you." she stated and grabbed his arm. Gohan eyes widened as she brought the needle closer to his arm. He attempted to break her grasp, but failed. NightFire brought the tip of the needle to Gohan's arm and pressed it in. Kat blinked her eyes to adjust her vision and saw NightFire ejecting something in Gohan.

Kat studied the liquid and then it finally dawned on her. *I know what that demoness is ejecting into Gohan. Dammit!* She forced herself to raise to her feet and drew her sword. Kat slowly made her way over to NightFire. Gohan felt something flow through his veins. NightFire had only a few drops left to inject, when she felt a searing pain in her back, her chest and collapsed. Gohan saw the tip of a sword jetting through her chest. As soon as Kat pulled the sword out from NightFire, the shield surrounding Vegeta, Trunks, Goten disappeared. They fell forward a bit before joining Gohan and Katherine.

Katherine tucked her sword away and went over to Gohan. She pulled the needle out from his arm and snapped her fingers. The needle and the contents were sealed in a ziplock bag. Tucking that away, she studied Gohan's condition. He looked alright, but she could tell something wasn't right.

"Katherine? I don't exactly feel so well…" Gohan muttered and he collapsed. Katherine caught him before he fell to the ground. Vegeta instructed Katherine to hand Gohan to him and follow. Katherine, the two chibis followed Vegeta as he took Gohan to the room with rejuvenation tank. He laid Gohan on the bed.

As luck would have it, Bulma and Chichi entered the living room of Capsule Corps. "Brats go tell Bulma to get up here now." Vegeta commanded. Trunks and Goten rushed out of the room. The two women were surprised to see the two chibis and noticed their long faces.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Mom, something is wrong with Gohan." Trunks answered.

"WHAT?!" Chichi cried. 

"It's true mom. Gohan is hurt." Goten said. Bulma immediately dashed upstairs and the others followed her. When Bulma entered the room, she saw Gohan.

Goku looked at King Kai, because the Kai appeared to be spaced out. "Um, King Kai? Is everything alright?" he asked.

King Kai snapped out his daze to face Goku. His face looked worried. "Goku, the same darkness I sensed when Vegeta & the girl were attacked, came after your son." 

All of Goku's happy thoughts went down the drain and he wore a worried look on his face. "I have to go down there to see him!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku! You know you said that you would stay up here, remember. You did not want to get wished back by the dragonballs." King Kai reminded him.

"I know that King Kai, but I have to go down there!" Goku said.

"I think I can help you with that one Son Goku." a new voice spoke. King Kai and Goku turned to find a young woman with long blonde hair and sea-green eyes float slowly to the ground. The mysterious woman walked over to them.

"How did you get here!? You do realize this place is for people who are dead!!!" King Kai exclaimed.

"Of course I know that! Now Son Goku I came here to help you. I have the power to revive you." the woman said.

Goku frowned a bit while he studied her. "You can't be serious! No one has that kind of power!" King Kai said.

"That would be great if you could." Goku said. 

King Kai nearly had a heart attack.

"Are you dense Goku?! You are going to trust this uninvited guest just like that?!" King Kai yelled.

"Yes, I am trusting her King Kai. I can sense that her intentions and powers are pure." Goku replied.

"All you need to do Goku is to relax." the woman spoke, spreading her hands out. A white aura began to cover her and started the revival.

"Pd cos bhjsfe hr ysecqzd, Q txgg mbhz cos bhjsfe hr gqloc!" (Translation: By the powers of destiny, I call upon the powers of light!). Pure, white energy formed in her hands and the woman sent the aura at Goku. Goku felt the warm sensation of the light cover his body and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, the woman dropped her hands to her side. King Kai blinked and wondered if her powers really did work. Goku opened his eyes and looked up. He watched his halo disappear.

"I can't believe it! It actually worked!" Goku exclaimed, doing a happy dance. A cough caused King Kai and Goku to look back at her.

"Son Goku, you and the planet are in trouble. I have sensed a dark force, but I cannot identify it. This darkness is after the saiyans. That girl that the others found will play a role in this matter too. Her destiny is bound with the fighters of Earth. Please look after her. I also sense a force after her too." the woman said.

Goku dropped into his serious mode and took the information in. "Who exactly are you anyway?" Goku asked.

The woman smiled at him. "This isn't the time for me to reveal myself. I will be seeing you again Goku. Farewell!" she replied and vanished.

Goku turned to King Kai and grinned. "Goodbye King Kai." he said, looking for his son's ki and putting his two fingers to his forehead. In a flash Goku was gone.

"What happened to him Katherine?" Bulma asked. 

Kat didn't know how to break the bad news to them. She started to pace the room a bit. "Gohan was injected with a poison so to speak."

"A what?!" Chichi half-yelled. Kat winced at her tone of voice.

"This substance or whatever you what to call it is very rare to begin with. The victim injected with this stuff, heightens their nightmares so much that it makes the victim want to kill themselves to escape the agony of their dreams." Kat answered.

The blood drained out of Chichi's face and she fainted. Bulma made a move to catch her, but someone else did. That person happened to have wild, spiky hair and wearing blue and orange gi. It took Vegeta a second to recognize who it was. "Kakarot?!"

"Hi guys! Why did Chichi…" Goku trailed off as he saw Gohan laying on the bed. He then noticed a young woman with black hair and sapphire eyes. Kat gaped at the person who caught Chichi and then a bulb went off in her head.

"You're Son Goku!" Kat gasped. 

"Yep, that's me alright. Now would someone tell me what happened to my son?" Goku asked.

Goten kept studying the new person because he looked himself. Even though Bulma was excited on seeing Goku here, took Chichi from her and placed her on the other bed in the room. Vegeta had his usual scowl on his face. "I thought you were dead Kakarot? And that you did not want to be wished back by the dragonballs." Vegeta said.

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "I was. This mysterious woman appeared and revived me. She told me that a dark force is after the saiyans and that a girl would play a part in all of this." he replied. All eyes turned to Katherine.

"Y-you mean her?" Bulma asked, pointing to Katherine.

Goku blinked in confusion when it dawned on him that this must the girl the woman was talking about. "Yes." he responded.

"Now Katherine tell us how we can heal Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Katherine dreaded to say how they could heal Gohan. "There is only one way to cure Gohan. And it is not the rejuvenation tank." she said.

"What do you mean that Gohan can't be healed by the tank?" Trunks asked.

"Only a person who has healing powers can do so. The healer has to use their powers to slowly take the poison away. This process takes time." Kat replied.

"How do you know about this stuff anyway Tanaka?" Vegeta demanded.

"I watched a healer do this process before." Kat answered. She saw the look of confusion on Goku's face.

"I don't see any healers around here? What is a healer?" Goku asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

Goten couldn't understand why this man looked like an older version of himself.

"A healer is a person that has powers to heal people. Are you people forgetting something? I have healing powers in case you forget." Kat said.

The truth dawned on Bulma and the blue-haired genius gave a glance at Katherine. "Are you sure you can handle the task? Is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma asked.

"I'm up for it. You can do something for me. Show me a different room, so that I do my stuff." Kat answered. Vegeta knew that Katherine was not in perfect health to be doing anything right now.

"You are not even in perfect health to be doing anything Tanaka." Vegeta said.

Kat drew in a breath and turned to face Vegeta. "Look I don't time for you to be concerned about me, alright? I have a job to do and I could care less how I feel right now. " she said sharply. The room grew silent as Katherine leaned against the wall.  It was doing the silence that Chichi woke up. Chichi opened her eyes and wondered why everyone was silent and then noticed Goku.

"Goku!? Is that really you!?" Chichi asked.

"It is Chichi." Goku replied. Chichi was never happier in her life and ran up to hug her husband.

"Mommy? Who are you hugging? Why does he look me?" Goten asked. Chichi released Goku to smile sweetly.

"Goten honey this is your father. Goku this is your son Goten." Chichi responded.

Goten looked at his father strangely for a moment before he walked over to Goku.

"I can do that Katherine. When I get back we can tell Goku what has been going on." Bulma said, leaving the room. Katherine picked up Gohan and followed Bulma. Bulma led Katherine to one of their guest rooms.

"You can use this one. Let us know if you need anything." Bulma said.

"Thanks. I will." Katherine said, entering the room. Before Bulma left, she thought she heard the distinctive click of the lock. Bulma re-entered the room and found Goten was hugging his father.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Goku stated.

"Certainly Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Gabriel stared at his computer screen for millionth time and pounded his fist on the table. "I can't believe this! My future wife runs off with Jasper Harding and doesn't tell anyone about their departure. I have no clues as to their destination. The only facts I know for certain is that Harding was a good friend of Katherine's." The prince of Gallindore stood up to walk to the window. He stared out at the sky and saw how it was very blue with no clouds. He currently was on his home planet.

"I have nothing to go on! How am I going to find her? There must be a good reason why Katherine just vanished with Harding unless… DAMN HER! She planned to get married to Harding all along and just pretended to get married with me!  When I get my hands----, he stopped ranting when a knock came on his door.

"What is it?' Gabriel growled.

"My prince we have searched through Princess Tanaka's bedroom and found nothing that could be of any assistance to finding her. My assumption is that she took all of her possessions with her." the voice outside the door answered.

Gabriel mumbled a curse under his breath. "Thank you for notifying me. You may go." Gabriel said.

"As you wish my prince." the voice replied.

This sure put a wrench in his plans. She is smart, I take that for granted. "I am so pissed right now, I could laugh. Argh!" Gabriel said.

Watching intently from the shadows of Gabriel's chambers was somebody who was laughing their brains out. "What a damn fool! If only if he knew that she was on Earth as I speak. I had at one point wanted to harass her parents, but then I heard about him and their supposed union. I had recovered from my injuries and gone to the Palace on Dalmor. Instead, I see him and her parents talking. He might like what I am about to offer him."  a voice spoke softly. (Guess who?)

Gabriel stopped looking out the window, when he felt someone was in his chambers. "Who dares to enter my chambers without my permission?" he asked.

"On the contrary, I have some information that you might be interested in." a voice responded.

Gohan opened his eyes and adjusted them. He found the figure of Katherine hovering over him. "Kat? W-hat happened?" he asked.

"You will be fine Gohan, but you have been injected by a substance that causes your nightmares to heighten and the victim will eventually kill themselves because of the intense nightmares." Kat answered. It took Gohan a moment for this to sink in before he gasped.

*This is not happening! Now she may find out about Cell. Or maybe not. Why do things happen to me like this?*

Kat studied him as his face looked worried about something. She wondered why Gohan looked so worried. "Gohan, trust me you will be alright. The only way for the substance to be removed from your body is by my healing powers. I will remove your shirt, if that is alright with you?" she spoke softly.

"Are you kidding me?! That is the only way to remove it?! Go ahead." Gohan answered. He watched as she gently removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Followed by a gasp. Kat couldn't help not to notice his muscles beneath the shirt and focused her sapphire eyes on his coal-black eyes instead.

"Now just relax Gohan. I do not know how long this will take, but probably many hours." Kat said, putting her hands on his chest.

Gohan felt her cool touch and then a warm sensation cover his entire body. He felt relaxed and closed his eyes.

**************************************************************************************************************************

 Read and Review!!!!

White Phoenix


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:

Things that I do not own- Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Now that belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Things that I do own: The plot, any original characters.

Reminder: Suing is not an option, sorry!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT!?: Chapter Eight_

__

The pool showed a young woman with black hair kill NightFire with a sword. The scene shifted as Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks came over.

"WHAT?! How can he be still alive!? I guess the self-destruct of my other minion was not enough to kill him. I could tell that minion self-destructed, but this will complicate my plans a little bit. I hope the saiyan known as Gohan will die by that substance that NightFire gave him before she died. I think it is time that I use a different strategy to finish off these saiyans. Let's see…"

A wave of a hand changed the scene in the pool.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. A young woman with her raven hair pulled into two pigtails as she attacked the punching bag. Videl Satan paused for a moment before she continued to vent out her frustration. "It's not fair! Punch. Fame has definitely gone to dad's head. I don't see him anymore expect when he is either training or is with a woman. Furious punch. Nobody knows me the real me, everyone knows me as Hercule's daughter." she said.

The figure couldn't help but think that was a most lucky day indeed.

"She will be perfect. I need four warriors to come before me now!!"

Four warriors appeared before the figure and bowed.

"Take a good luck at the pool of water, this is the girl that I want to use." the figure stated.

The four warriors looked into the pool of water and saw who their leader wanted them to get.

"Understood." the four warriors responded in unison.

"Good. I want her alive do you hear me? If any of you kill her, your punishment will be quite harsh." the figure said.

They nodded and disappeared not a second later.

For one whole day, no one had heard anything from Katherine as she healed Gohan. Nor had she requested anyone to go and see him. For Goten, he so much wanted to see his brother and see how he was doing. That was better then waiting along in the living room of Capsule Corporation.

"I want to see oniichan!" Goten whined.

Chichi looked over at her youngest son and sighed.

"Goten I know you want to go see him, but Katherine needs total concentration. He will be fine." Chichi answered.

Goten pouted some more.

"I still want to see oniichan!" Goten said.

"Goten, did you not hear what your mom said?" Trunks said.

"Of course I did. That's why I am going to see him now and no one will stop me." Goten replied, storming off for the bedroom where Gohan was.

Chichi made a notion to follow him, but Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go Chi. I'm sure Katherine won't mind his company." Goku said.

The only ones left in the living room were Bulma, Chichi, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta. Minus Goten. The other Z-fighters had come over and informed of the situation. They left not too soon after and Piccolo stated that he would watch Gohan from afar and he too left.

Vegeta watched the events unfold in front of him and he stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest.

*Maybe Kakarot's second brat does have an ounce of saiyan blood in him after all. He shows promise indeed. I hope those blasted healing powers of hers work or she will a lot of explaining to do.* 

Vegeta sighed and continued to watch.

Goten stopped before the door where his brother was and raised his hand to knock.

He knocked a couple of times and waited for a response.

Although Kat appeared to be sleeping, she really wasn't. She was aware of outside noises and namely Gohan. So far she had removed most of the substance. She jolted awake when she heard a couple of knocks on the door. Kat turned her head at the door and wondered who it was. She then mentally slapped herself when she sensed that it was Goten. 

"What is it Goten?" Kat asked softly.

Goten was about to knock louder, but he heard the soft voice of Katherine.

"Um, Katherine? Can I see oniichan?" Goten asked.

Unknown to Goten, Bulma and the others stood watching him to see if Katherine would really let him in.

"My bet is that she doesn't let the brat in." Vegeta stated.

"Vegeta! That's not nice to say! I'm sure she would." Bulma replied.

Vegeta just snorted.

A soft chuckle could be heard through the door.

"Of course you can come in Goten. Your presence may help Gohan." Kat's voice responded.

"Awesome!!!!" Goten cried and went in the bedroom.

"Hah! Looks like Katherine did let him after all Vegeta." Goku said.

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled.

Goten entered the room to find Kat was sitting in a chair next to the bed and Gohan, who was not wearing a shirt.

"Hiya oniichan!" Goten greeted.

Gohan opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice and smiled.

"Hi to you too Goten. Kat must have let you in, huh? Kat I thought you said you wouldn't anyone in." Gohan replied.

"Well…There are many exceptions to that rule you know." Kat replied.

Goten jumped on the bed and smuggled next to Gohan.

"Katherine? How far are you?" Goten asked.

Kat paused for a moment and then tapped a finger on her chin.

"Hmm…I think I got about 75% of the substance out. I'll probably need around a few more hours to finish and Gohan?" Kat answered.

"What is it Kat?" Gohan asked.

A brief blush covered her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you could put your shirt back on." Kat responded.

Gohan noticed how slightly embarrassed she was and to tell the truth he was a bit too, but he couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"What's wrong Katherine? Are you embarrassed by my bare chest?" Gohan teased.

A brief pause passed before Kat's face turned cherry red and she started to play with her fingers.

"Kat, your face is all red! Oniichan, doesn't she look silly?" Goten commented.

That caused her face to get even redder and Kat shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

Gohan looked at her with a grin on his face.

"So you are embarrassed Kat. Now hand me my shirt." Gohan said.

"So what if I am? I might say that you were too. I don't think you would like your shirt back Gohan." Kat said, holding his shirt in her hand.

"And why not?" Gohan asked.

A devious smile appeared on Kat's lips and Gohan suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

"Because I plan to do this." Kat responded, holding the shirt out in front of her.

A small ball of energy formed in her left hand and burnt the shirt into tiny pieces of ash.

Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Goten started to laugh out loud.

It took Gohan a moment to collect himself back together.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ROASTED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!! I LIKED THAT SHIRT!!!" Gohan cried, leaping out of the bed.

Kat dodged a weak punch and found herself staring into the broad figure of Gohan.

"Geez, Gohan it was just a shirt. You know you are supposed to be in bed. Would you mind lying back down so I can finish my work?" Kat said.

"I don't think so. You blast my shirt and I blast one of yours." Gohan spoke.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Kat cried.

"I am serious." Gohan replied, raising his right hand and looking for a target.

"No you don't!" Kat said, grabbing his right wrist with her left hand.

Then something strange happened.

Gohan staggered back a little and closed his eyes as though in pain.

"What's wrong with oniichan?" Goten asked.

Kat was about to shake her head no until the idea popped into her head: the symptoms of the substance are starting up.

"Goten, we have to get Gohan to the bed now. The signs of the substance are starting to show." Kat commanded.

"Right." Goten replied and took Gohan's other hand in his own.

Kat and Goten gently pulled Gohan closer to the bed when suddenly Gohan stopped dead and tugged on their grasps.

"Let me go!! I want to be left alone!!!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Huh? Gohan, snap out of it!" Kat said.

"Yeah, oniichan. What do you mean by that?" Goten added.

Gohan pulled with a lot of force and Goten's hand was wrenched free. Only Kat managed to keep her hold on his hand.

His coal-black eyes became fierce and bore into Kat's sapphire ones.

"You will let my hand go or else." Gohan threatened.

"I will not let go of your hand Gohan! Please listen to me! You are hallucinating right now. Get in the bed." Kat replied.

Goten watched as Gohan pulled Kat closer to him with his other hand.

"You do not wish to do as I say, hmm? A solution can easily be used." Gohan said.

She stood there, her heart pounding in her chest and watched him nervously.

Kat saw his free hand rise as though he was going to punch her, but instead leaned in and kissed her.

Goten made gagging noises as he watched the events unfold.

"Ewww! That's gross!!!!" Goten exclaimed.

Gohan felt her hand slip from his grasp and broke apart.

Kat looked dazed for a moment before she saw him raise his fist.

And punched her straight in the jaw.

Kat landed against the door causing it open and crashed into the wall.

Everyone turned to see Kat flying out from the door and into the wall.

"Kat, why are you outside? Aren't you supposed to be helping Gohan?" Goku asked.

Kat brushed herself off and turned to find the Z-fighters staring at her. 

Well, Vegeta was giving her a glare

"Tanaka, what are you out here anyway?" Vegeta demanded.

In a strange occurrence, Kat began to laugh nervously and put her hand behind her head.

"Everything is just dandy. Just had a little problem. Don't worry Chichi, Goten is alright." Kat replied, slamming the door quickly as she went back inside.

Everyone just blinked in confusion in what just happened.

"H-how did she know that I would ask if Goten was alright?" Chichi asked.

"Is it me or did Katherine just do the Son gesture?" Bulma said.

"Your eyes were not deceiving you woman. Tanaka did do that annoying gesture. Appears Kakarot and his spawn are rubbing their influence off on her." Vegeta muttered.

Once back in the room, Kat saw Gohan towering over Goten.

"You leave him alone this instant Gohan!" Kat exclaimed.

Gohan turned around to face her.

"I see you refuse to give up. Why can't you just leave me alone?!" he said.

"Gohan, what in the devil are you talking about? Here I suppose I can do this." Kat said, waving her hand.

The same exact shirt appeared on Gohan's body.

Goten had taken this opportunity to stand by Katherine.

"Oniichan, don't you remember me? I'm your brother." Goten said.

Gohan looked blankly at Goten, but his eyes narrowed.

"You will not keep me here, do you understand me!? Why can't I be left alone?" Gohan spoke, knocking Kat and Goten aside.

They watched Gohan storm out of the room.

"We have to follow him Goten." Kat said. She and Goten left the room.

Bulma heard the door open and Gohan came storming out. He brushed by the others quickly. Following him were Katherine and Goten.

"What is going on?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan is hallucinating right now. This will be taken care of." Kat replied, before disappearing from view.

"Goku, shouldn't we follow to make sure Gohan is alright?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, but I think Katherine and Goten can handle him." Goku replied.

Katherine and Goten watched as Gohan turned SSJ and blasted off. She nodded to him and both of them went SSJ. They flew off after him.

Having let out her frustration, Videl now looked out the window. She knew she probably needed a nice shower right now and turned around.

Only to find four strange beings in front of her.

"W-ho? W-hat are you? Are you some people dressed up as this?" Videl asked.

"Silly human. We are very much real and we have come for you." Warrior 1 replied.

"WHAT?! What do you want with me?" Videl exclaimed.

"That's easy human. Our leader has chosen you to help him in his plans." Warrior 2 responded.

Videl paused to collect her thoughts and she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't care what your leader says, but I am not coming with you. I can take you all on!" Videl stated.

The four warriors merely laughed at Videl.

Videl found this to most irritating and launched a kick for Warrior 4's head. She kicked his head as hard as she could and looked back.

Warrior 4 just stood there in his original position.

"My attack had no effect on him! What are you made of?" Videl muttered.

"Of course it had no effect. None of your puny attacks could hurt me. Now get her!" Warrior 4 responded.

Videl found her hands seized by two of the strange-looking people and she struggled to get loose.

"It is futile to try to escape human. I think you may like what our leader has to offer you." Warrior 3 spoke as they disappeared.

The figure laughed at the sight before them.

The half-saiyan Gohan blasted off in the sky, followed by that black-haired female and his brother.

"So the substance is affecting him. Good. I am rather surprised only to find a small of the substance within him. I know that NightFire had injected the entire thing in him, but something is tugging at my thoughts. I wonder…" the figure stopped talking as the four warriors appeared with a human girl.

Videl was abruptly let go and she noticed a tall figure in front of her.

"Aw, I see that my target has been brought to me. Leave us." the figure said.

"At once." Warrior 1 said and they left.

"Now my dear how would you like be really powerful?" the figure asked.

"Why? I am the most powerful human." Videl answered.

"That is where you are wrong human. You are one of the weakest on the planet. Another race is more powerful then you." the figure said.

"WHAT?! There is no way! I am stronger then my dad, who is the savior of Earth." Videl exclaimed.

"Believe it." the figure replied, snapping their finger.

Videl saw for the first time that this person looked entirely like a human!

"I am Mars, the leader of demons. How you saw me before was merely an illusion. I like to keep a low profile. Before I begin my proposal, what is your name?" Mars said.

Mars looked handsome with his flaming red hair and his emerald eyes. Videl studied him a minute longer before she answered.

"I am Videl Satan." she replied.

"What a lovely name Videl. I can give you a chance to become of the most powerful beings on Earth and be my little spy for those saiyans. Now what---

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE SAIYANS!?" Videl injected.

"You humans are more stupid than I thought. That is no matter. Saiyans are a powerful race from a now extinct planet. The one saiyan I want you to find is this one." Mars replied, waving his hand over the pool.

Videl looked into the pool and saw a young teenager with short spiky hair. His hair was blonde and his eyes teal.

"This is a saiyan? Something about this saiyan is familiar to me." Videl commented.

"Actually half-saiyan. His name is Son Gohan. Will you find out why the substance a former minion of mine injected in him has not taken full effect yet?" Mars said.

Videl stopped to think about this some more.

*There is something familiar about Gohan, I cannot place it yet. Mars is willing to make me more powerful then these saiyans? I might take him up on this offer and show my father a thing or two. Moreover, I will show these saiyans as well.*

"I accept your proposal. Now make me stronger." Videl replied.

Mars's emerald eyes sparkled with triumph and he smirked.

"Very well then. Please follow me." Mars said. She followed him out of the room.

"Who in the fricking hell are you? And what kind of information?" Gabriel demanded.

Vulcan studied the young man before him and laughed.

"I am Vulcan. I have information about Katherine de Tanaka." Vulcan replied.

"WHAT!? H-how is that possible?! She is missing." Gabriel exclaimed.

"I did not know that until recently. Your precious bride is on the planet Earth as we speak." Vulcan said.

"How would you know that?" Gabriel asked.

"That's easy. You see…I beat the crap out of her in her house just a couple days ago. Her parents fought me before and bested me, but I do not wish to talk about." Vulcan responded. 

Gabriel licked his lips in the many things he would do to Katherine.

"She's been on Earth for those past four years! I take it Jasper Harding was with her?" Gabriel said.

"Actually no. He was not with her at that time. I remember her mumbling something that he and Selene were on the planet Chad." Vulcan replied.

"I am grateful for this information Vulcan. Is there anything in return you wish from me?" Gabriel said.

Vulcan merely chuckled at Gabriel.

"I do not require anything from you. I will let you know of anything of importance to you. Farewell." Vulcan answered, disappearing.

Gabriel walked up to his window and chuckled.

"Well, it seems I have found you at last. There will be no hiding from me when I will be done with you." he said.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hope everyone liked this chapter. As always read and review!!!!

Destiny's Light


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: 

Rule [1] - Anything related to Dragonball Z is not owned by me.

Rule [2] - Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Rule [3] - Any original characters are owned by me.

Rule [4] - Suing is strictly forbidden.

Rule [5] - Enjoy this chapter!

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Nine_

__

Gabriel stormed out of his chambers and headed for his command center. When he entered the room, his men stood to attention. They saw how happy he looked and usually he never has a good day. "Um, my prince? Are you alright?" one asked.

Laughter erupted from their prince and he grinned.

"Today is our lucky day men. I have found Katherine de Tanaka. An anonymous person gave a tip where she is now. I need someone to prepare a ship and twenty men to accompany me." Gabriel answered.

"It will be done Prince Gabriel. Now get a move on!" his second-in-command Jasmine said.

"Yes madam." the soldiers replied.

Turning to Gabriel Jasmine saw his smile.

"Excellent. Tell me when the ship and my men are ready." Gabriel stated.

"As you command." Jasmine responded, walking away.

Gabriel had the notion he should take a nice shower before he left. With that thought in mind, he headed back to his chambers.

Videl stood there amazed at the chamber they were in. Mars knew she was impressed.

"I need for you to stand in the center of that large symbol." Mars said, pointing.

Her eyes looked upon the huge symbol that he was referring to. Videl walked over to the symbol and did as she was told.

"I will begin your enhancement Videl. Just relax and everything will be fine." Mars stated.

"Okay." Videl replied. She kind of was having second thoughts about this, but reminded herself of the reasons why she agreed to it in the first place. *I can show those saiyans that humans are not weak. My father will get a nice awakening too. Maybe I will learn those tricks as dad calls them.*

Mars closed his eyes, spread out his arms in front of him, and began chanting. Videl felt something cover her, like a soft blanket and she felt warm. All kinds of new feelings erupted through her body and Videl was worried that she would not be able to handle it. But she remembered Mars telling her to relax. Videl closed her eyes and a new kind of power began to build up inside. Little by little, the power grew and Videl embraced it. When the power got so high, she felt she was going to explode, but all at once, her new powers flooded through her. Mars opened his eyes to find Videl bathed in a violet aura.

"Well? How do you feel?" Mars asked.

Videl opened her eyes and looked up at Mars. Her sapphire eyes looked more like violet now and they looked serious.

"I…I feel awesome. Am I still a human?" she answered.

"Good. I should at least explain to you what power-ups I gave you. To answer you question you are still a human. I used a special enchantment to make it possible. There are also hidden powers that you can unlock yourself. Your intelligence is superior; you can now shoot beams of energy, fly, instantly teleport anywhere and of course your specialty attack. In addition…" Mars said.

"In addition to what?" Videl asked.

"You can instantly change your clothes. Your specialty attack is the ability to mimic other people's attacks." Mars responded.

Videl snapped her finger and a purple gi appeared on her. She admired herself and grinned.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Go knock yourself out. Might as well find out your limits. Oh, yeah: find out who that cursed black-haired teenager is. Be careful with her though. I have a feeling she is very good." Mars replied.

Videl crossed her arms over her chest and vanished.

Mars remained staring in the spot where she had vanished. *Things are looking good right now.* He walked back to the room with the pool of water and stared into it.

Flying after Gohan was no problem, but finding him was another story. Kat and Goten used their senses to find Gohan, but he had his ki down so much they couldn't find him. Currently Kat stood against a tree and Goten sat nearby.

"How can we find oniichan if he is hiding from us?" Goten asked.

Kat sat down next to him.

"I'm not quite sure. He doesn't want to be found. Maybe---

"Maybe you would like to shut up." a new voice interrupted.

Kat and Goten stood up and saw a young teenager with her raven hair in pigtails. Her violet eyes staring intently at them.

"Excuse me? No one tells me to shut up without a reason." Kat stated.

Videl didn't reply because she just discovered that this teenager had sapphire eyes. She brushed off the female's remark and smiled.

"You want a reason? I'll give you one. Give me your name at once. My master wishes to know." Videl retorted.

Kat looked at Videl and started laughing. Goten exchanged looks between Kat and the newcomer.

"Um, what is going on?" Goten asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I never give my name to strangers just like that. I need to know your name before I will even take you seriously." Kat spoke, crossing her arms.

Videl fumed silently and her eyes darkened.

"How dare you mock me! Perhaps you would like me to demonstrate my powers." Videl said.

Kat made a quick decision. "Goten continue to look for your brother. I will hold her off while you do this." Kat stated.

Goten was about to object, but a look from Kat ended that. "Be careful." Goten replied, blasting off in SSJ.

Videl watched the little kid fly away. She smirked as Ka floated up to her sight of vision. Kat was unsure how powerful she was. For one reason this girl's ki was like a typical human's, but her ki gave off a warning bell. Staring into her eyes Kat thought she saw a tint of sapphire beneath the violet.

"I aim to wipe that smirk off your face. Are you going to show me your power or what?" Kat said.

"You will be afraid of my power soon enough." Videl replied. She gave a quick yell and started to power up.

Something tugged at Goku's mind. He felt Kat's ki and somebody else's ki raising. And it did not belong to either Gohan or Goten.

"Vegeta, are you sensing the same thing I am?" Goku asked.

Vegeta snorted and stopped leaning against the wall. He strained his senses and let out a small gasp.

"You're right Kakarot. That other ki is powering up. I am going to check it out. Maybe I can get a decent fight out of this." Vegeta said, leaving.

"Vegeta!!!!" Bulma screeched.

"I'll go make sure Vegeta doesn't do anything stupid." Goku said, using Instant Transmission.

Trunks sighed and looked around the room. Only he, his mom, and Chichi were left. "Why does everyone leave me behind?" he muttered.

Kat had to cover her eyes while the teenager powered up. The bright light faded and Kat did a re-check on her power level.

"Holy shit! Th-there's no way it can be that high!!" Kat exclaimed.

Videl had a violet aura surrounding her and she grinned.

"Where is this Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Don't change the subject on me! That's none of your business!!" Kat snapped.

"Oh, well. I guess we are doing it the hard way." Videl said, forming energy in her palm and shot a beam at Kat.

Goten still couldn't find his brother. He remained hovering in the air while he thought. *Where are you oniichan? I hope that you are alright. Why can't I find you? Wait! Maybe he is at that spot he always takes me!* "Yeah! He has to be there!!" Goten cried, flying toward the spot.

The lake came into view and Goten settled down on the ground.

"Oniichan?" Where are you?" Goten yelled.

Gohan sat by the lake, trying to remember how he got there. He remembered Kat holding his wrist, but not anything after that. Gohan stood up when heard Goten's voice calling for him. "Goten? Is that you?" Gohan shouted back.

Goten get overjoyed when he heard his oniichan's voice.

"Yah, big brother!" he cried happily, running toward the voice.

Gohan was surprised when Goten leaped into his arms. He then noticed that Kat was not with him.

"Goten, where's Kat?" Gohan asked.

Goten's face grew serious and this got Gohan worried.

"She's going to fight this not so nice girl." Goten answered.

"She is? Let's go help her!" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

The Son brothers took off in the sky.

Vegeta arrived on the scene to see a girl shoot a beam at Kat. Suddenly Goku appeared beside him.

Kat put a shield up to deflect the shot.

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Wow! They both have black hair!" Goku said.

"Baka." Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"You know Vegeta that ki of that human is rather odd. Don't you think?" Goku said in a serious tone.

Vegeta studied the girl's ki farther and found what Goku said to be true.

"Kakarot, that ki is definitely not a human's." Vegeta said.

Goku stayed silent as he watched.

Videl turned her head to find two men watching them.

"Well, it seems we have an audience." she said.

"Huh?" Kat said, turning her head. Vegeta and Goku were looking at them.

"All the better to have someone to witness my victory." Videl said.

Kat snorted at Videl's remark.

"I suggest you go back to where you came from. I'm not telling you shit!" Kat retorted.

Vegeta watched Videl clench her fists and she growled. It was then Goku noticed neither Gohan nor Goten were around.

"Where are Gohan and Goten?" Goku asked to no one in particular.

"Right here dad." Gohan replied.

Goku and Vegeta turned to find them hovering near.

"Well brats take a peek at what's happening ahead of us." Vegeta said.

Gohan saw Kat staring at a girl who like almost like her.

"Nani? That girl looks like Kat!" Gohan exclaimed.

Kat focused her gaze on Gohan. Gohan met Kat's eyes and they remained staring at one another. Videl took note that her opponent was distracted and a perfect opportunity to strike. She launched a kick aimed at Kat's side. Kat sensed something and abruptly turned her head back to Videl. Only to find a boot connect with her side and Kat staggered back.

Vegeta chose this moment to snicker.

"I knew those two were meant for each other. All they had to do was look at each other." Vegeta said.

Kat recovered from the blow.

"I'll pretend that I didn't see you do that. This is how you do it." Kat said, phasing out. Videl only felt something slam into her and she slammed into the ground.

"How dare you!" Videl spat as she stood.

"I'm soooo scared!" Kat mocked.

"Why you!! Take this!!!" Videl hissed, extending her palms out and fired a huge beam.

Kat cursed silently and put her two palms out.

"Phoenix Light!" she cried.

The four saiyans watched as the white beam erupted from Kat and canceled out Videl's beam. 

Videl grinned inwardly as she watched the two beams collide with each other. *That's a neat attack*

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Videl asked.

"Would I? I don't think that's entirely possible." Kat replied.

"Oh, you'll see." Videl spoke, putting her hands in the same position Kat just had them. Kat's eyes widened as she saw her own attack mirrored.

Gohan's jaw dropped to the ground. He saw the same attack that Kat just did. "It can't be!? She's doing Kat's exact attack!" he exclaimed.

Videl's grin grew wider as the energy in her hands turned white and she said, "Phoenix Light!"

Kat froze as her attack came directly at her and felt the beam slam into her.

Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gohan had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they did not see Kat only smoke.

"Where's Kat?" Goten asked.

"A beam like that won't kill Tanaka." Vegeta said.

Gohan searched through the smoke and saw a shadow. "Kat's still there!" Gohan exclaimed loudly.

The smoke cleared to see a battered Kat. Her gi was a bit singed in a few places, she looked slightly annoyed.

"I see. You shouldn't have done that." Kat said, turning into a SSJ. 

Videl saw her hair stand up and turn blonde, and her eyes teal. *That's how I saw Gohan in the pool!*

"You only changed you hair and eye color. Are you going to tell me if that substance has been removed from Gohan's body or what?" Videl spoke.

Kat stayed silent before her face hardened. She moved towards Videl's face, some inches apart in an instant. Videl's eyes widened as her opponent pulled her by her purple gi collar. "I highly suggest you leave now. I dislike killing people for the hell of it. I only kill if I have to. Now get out of my sight, you are not worth my time." Kat replied, in an icy tone.

Kat released Videl and turned her back. The female SSJ started to make her way towards Gohan.

"Fool! What is she doing!? Any opponent would take this chance to strike." Vegeta hollered.

"Vegeta, I think she knows that." Goku said.

Videl still had no answers to what Mars needed to know. She was pissed off at the carefree attitude of Kat. *I hate her! How should I get rid of her? Hmm…* Videl scanned the figure of Kat, who hovered near Gohan. *Wait! That is definitely Gohan and he is still alive! That answers one question. If I can get her to move close enough, I will be able to distract her and then nail her!*

Gohan noticed how Videl didn't attack Kat and he thought that was odd. *Any normal person would have attacked already. That girl is up to no good.* 

Videl let her arms drop to her side. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of me or something? Come on, I dare you to hit me!" Videl called out.

Kat remained unfazed by Videl's taunting and rolled her eyes as though Videl did not remember what she had just told her.

"Damn you! You know how much I hate you?! I think you are a black-haired bitch who is a damn coward!" Videl taunted.

Goku saw a quick change in Kat's features, but it faded quickly.

A low chuckle erupted from Kat's lips and she slowly hovered toward Videl.

"Black-haired bitch? Coward? Is that all you can come up with? That was pathetic. I've been called worse." Kat spoke.

Videl watched her come closer. *That's it. Just a bit closer…*

Kat stopped at about six feet apart from Videl.

*Perfect!* Videl formed an energy blast with her left hand and threw it at Kat. Kat saw the blast coming and easily knocked it aside.

"What the hell was that!? Is that--- WHAT?!" Kat spoke.

Gohan gasped as Videl had a nice size of energy gathered in her hands.

"Time to feel pain bitch." Videl said, coldly and fired the blast.

Kat felt a searing pain in her legs and she screamed. Her hair flickered from blonde to black then to black. She could feel herself falling to the ground, losing control of her flight. Upon landing on the ground, Kat cried out again and then fell silent.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That concludes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! Read and review!!

Destiny's Light


	11. Chapter Ten

Me: *looks at list* The following people come out on stage now! Gohan! Goten! Trunks! Selene! Jasper!

*Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Selene, and Jasper appear on stage*

Jasper: Why the hell are we here?

Me: Watch your language, but anyways. You are here to say the disclaimer.

Gohan: Don't you need only one person to say the disclaimer?

Me: Normally yes, but not this time. There are five rules that explain the disclaimer and that's why I need you five.

Goten & Trunks: Cool!!!!

Me: Let's begin. Selene you can start us off.

Selene: Alright. This is rule [1]: Destiny's Light does not claim ownership to Dragonball Z or anything that pertains to it.

Me: Good. Gohan?

Gohan: Rule [2]: Give credit to Akira Toriyama! He dreamed it up!

Me: Excellent. Goten?

Goten: Rule [3]: Destiny's Light owns her own characters and the plot.

Me: Trunks?

Trunks: Rule [4]: No suing is allowed unless you want Destiny's Light to send her flame-eating dog after you for doing so.

Me: Jasper?

Jasper: Rule [5]: Enjoy!

/blah/ Destiny talking mentally

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Ten_

__

Horror struck through the hearts of Goku and Goten. Even Vegeta thought that was uncalled for. Goku turned to Gohan and gasped. Electricity seemed to surround his son and Goku knew he was extremely pissed. Pure rage soared through Gohan's veins and he could think of only thing: kill Videl. Gohan went SSJ faster then anyone could think and sped towards her.

Videl looked upon the injured Kat and laughed. She looked up to see a pissed Gohan punch her. Videl flew back and he threw many punches and kicks at her. She was forced on the defensive and could not land a hit oh him.

Goten watched in awe as his brother beat the crap out of Videl.

"That's how a true saiyan fights!" Vegeta said.

Kat opened her eyes to refocus them and grimaced. Her eyes scanned the sky to find Gohan fighting a battered Videl. She studied Videl more closely and thought she felt a touch of goodness inside. Kat turned back to Gohan, who had energy in his palm to do the finishing blow. *He can't kill her! She can be saved!*

"GOHAN!" Kat shouted.

Gohan paused when he heard Kat's voice and let go of Videl. Videl started to back away. He turned back to find his target backing up.

"No you don't. You deserve---

"GOHAN! DON'T KILL HER!!! TRUST ME ON THIS ONE!" Kat yelled, interrupting Gohan.

Something inside told Gohan to trust her judgment and felt the energy in his palm disappear. Gohan calmed down and dropped out of SSJ.

Videl breathed easy and took this opportunity to disappear in an instant.

Vegeta was pissed off. "Why didn't the brat finish her off? He shouldn't have listened to Tanaka!!" Vegeta hollered.

"Take it easy Vegeta. I'm sure she had a reason. It reminds me of the time when you…"

"Do not remind me of that Kakarot." Vegeta interjected.

Gohan settled down on the ground and knelt down next to Kat. His dad, Goten, and Vegeta settled down next to him.

"Kat, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan I'm fine. What do you think!? I am in extreme pain right now and all you can say is am I alright? I outta just blast you right now." Kat yelled at him. An embarrassed look came over Gohan and he winced at her tone.

"Geez, I'm sorry! You know that I have sensitive hearing." Gohan apologized.

Goten looked at the extent of Kat's injuries. His eyes widened. "She's hurt bad." he said.

Her gi pants were scorched in several places and burns covered her legs. Gohan scooped Kat into his arms. Kat studied Gohan for a while and searched for the substance. She found no trace of it. *What?! That's impossible! There was still a bit left!*

/ Do not worry Katherine. I healed him completely. Now concentrate on healing yourself /

/ Who… is that you Destiny? /

Destiny merely laughed before continuing.

/ It sure is Katherine. Would it be a bad time for me to say that you like Gohan? /

/ Arghhhh!!! Not you too!!!!! /

/ Stop denying it Katherine. Now I must go. Say hi to Goku for me! /

*What did she mean by that?* Kat lifted her head to see Gohan's puzzling face.

"Are you okay Kat? You zoned out for a few minutes." Gohan asked.

"Sorry about that. Gohan?" Kat answered.

"Yes?" Gohan said.

"The substance is completely gone from your system." Kat stated.

"That's impossible! You said you had a few more hours to go still!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I know Gohan, but trust me it's gone." Kat replied.

Vegeta found that to be quite strange. "Are you positive Tanaka? "he asked.

"Yes. Gohan, do you remember why you stormed out of Capsule Corps?" Kat replied.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I only remember you holding my wrist and everything else is a blank still." he responded.

Kat groaned and muttered under her breath, "Crap."

Vegeta suddenly grew interested when he heard Kat groan and mutter something only his sensitive ears could hear.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Tanaka?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Kat replied.

Goten started jumping up and down and happily chanted, "I know what they did."

Goku too was interested. "Son tell us what they did." he said, a gleam in his eyes.

Vegeta eyed Kat who looked nervous despite being hurt. "I'm sure it is very interesting." he said.

Goten pointed his finger at Gohan and Kat and made a weird face.

"They were doing that mushy stuff with their lips." Goten declared.

In a strange occurrence, Vegeta doubled over in laughter. Gohan was confused to why Vegeta was laughing. He turned to his dad, who wore an amusing smirk on his face. "Uh, Kat what is going on?" Gohan asked, dumbfounded.

In his arms, Kat punched him in the shoulder and Gohan muttered, "Ow!"

"Gohan are you really that dense? Baka you kissed me." Kat muttered.

This caused Vegeta to stop laughing and he now wore an identical smirk to Kakarot's.

"You mean to tell me that your oldest spawn Kakarot actually had some guts? Now I can't wait to tell everyone your secret Tanaka." Vegeta said.

Gohan's jaw dropped and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You wouldn't! You promised!!" Kat cried out. She tried to break free, but Gohan wouldn't let her.

"I am the prince of saiyans and I don't keep promises." Vegeta replied.

In a rare moment where Kat showed her darker side, she flipped her middle finger at him.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten stared at her.

Vegeta laughed.

"Not bad. Kakarot let's go. The brat needs to take her to the Namek on the Lookout." Vegeta said.

"Sure thing Vegeta." Goku stated. Vegeta, Goku, and Goten took off.

"They left us alone. I'd better take you to Dende." Gohan said, taking off.

Kat thought the breeze was nice. "Who's Dende?" she asked.

"Dende is the god of Earth." Gohan replied.

"Oh." Kat said.

Upon setting foot on the Lookout, Dende came over.

"Don't worry Gohan I'll heal her right away." Dende said.

Gohan set Kat down and Dende used his healing powers on her.

When Dende finished Kat stood up. She snapped her finger and a new pink gi appeared on her.

"Thanks Dende." Kat said.

"No problem." Dende replied.

"Um, shall we?" Gohan asked.

Kat smiled.

"Of course Gohan." she said.

Dende watched them fly off and wondered if he should torture Gohan or not.

Gabriel stood in front of the mirror admiring his hair, when someone knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Jasmine, your highness."

"Ah, come in."

Jasmine entered the chambers and bowed.

"The ship you requested is ready. Twenty men are ready for your command." she said.

Gabriel turned to face her. "Excellent. Pack your things Jasmine. You are coming with me." he said.

Her lips curved into a wicked smile.

"As you wish." Jasmine said, leaving.

Gabriel strapped his belt, which contained his sword and cards. He then left the room. The prince's boots made a light sound as they touched the floor. He entered the docking bay and saw Jasmine. She had her fighting clothes on. Her hair was pulled back in a single braid down her back. Jasmine wore her two swords at her sides along with her cards. Hidden from view was her staff.

"Get aboard the ship men. We have some hunting to do." Gabriel spoke.

The twenty men assembled themselves aboard the large ship and eventually Gabriel and Jasmine came on. The pilot roared the engines to life and blasted off.

"How long will it take to get to Earth?" Jasmine asked.

"According to our calculations, it should take about five days." the pilot answered.

"Good. Carry on then." Jasmine said.

*Five days. Until then my sweet.*

Mars was not pleased at all. His target Gohan is still alive and Videl failed to find out who that blasted girl was. However, he was pleased in knowing Videl injured her. 

Videl remained silent as Mars looked at her.

"Seems you need some training. Come." Mars said.

She blinked.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"No, I am quite pleased with you." Mars replied.

Videl followed him with a smile.

Mars and Videl stepped into a room, filled with an assortment of weapons and such.

"This is my private training area Videl. You did very well for your first time. It seemed she had more experience than you did. Well we change all of that. I think I shall teach you to fight with weapons, and then energy beams. And of course other things in let's say five days?" Mars explained.

Videl only smirked.

Destiny had to admit the state that Kat had left the kitchen was hilarious. She never had laughed so hard before.

* Flashback*

She watched as two people entered the house. The one known as Jasper looked around and found no sign of Kat.

"Kat?" he called softly.

"Hey Jasper! Take a look at this!!" the other, Selene exclaimed.

Jasper rushed toward the sound of Selene's voice and stopped dead. There were many dirty dishes stacked on the table.

"What the fuck?" Jasper muttered.

"Nice observation Jasper." Selene said.

Kat never eats that much does she? Why didn't she put them in the sink? Wait until I get my hands on her! She has some explaining to do." Jasper exclaimed.

*end of flashback*

So currently, Jasper was trying to vent his anger out by pacing the room. Selene sat on a couch, grinning.

Destiny knew they could help Kat and the others in the upcoming fight. She got a weird vision telling her that something will happen in five days. Not a lot of time to train, but good enough. "Jasper won't like me for doing this, but this is part of my job." Destiny said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly Jasper and Selene appeared in front of her. Selene blinked and stood up to look at the surroundings. She saw a woman with sea-green eyes watch her. On the other hand, Jasper scowled.

"Destiny, what is the meaning of this!?" Jasper demanded.

"Wait! Jasper you know this lady?" Selene asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"What?!" Selene cried.

Destiny chuckled lightly. "You two can help Kat in an upcoming battle. Before you two object, let me explain. Kat or one of her friends will explain to you what has happened the last couple of days. Jasper have you gone SSJ yet?" she said.

"You mean Kat isn't here?" Selene asked.

Destiny nodded her head.

"Nani?! Of course, I have Destiny. I just turned SSJ on Chad." Jasper responded.

"Perfect! You, Selene, and I will go there now to see Kat and her new friends." Destiny said.

"What do you mean by 'new' friends?" Jasper repeated slowly.

"You'll see." Destiny replied. With a motion with her fingers, the trio disappeared.

Gohan and Kat flew at a relatively slow pace. Kat explained to Gohan what exactly happened to him.

"I did that!? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Not one bit. Gohan I am a big girl. It will take more than that to stop me." Kat responded.

"Hmm… did you like the kiss?"

"Nani?"

"You know. The one I gave you while I was under the substance."

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Ah, come on. I know you did."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? That all?"

"Yes."

Gohan had a feeling that she lied to him. Even though he can kind of denied it himself. His heart told a different story though.

"Well how about I give you a real kiss?"

Kat looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you serious Gohan? We only know each other for three days and…"

"Shut up Kat." Gohan said and kissed her.

Kat felt his arms wrap around her neck and then they broke apart. She breathed heavy for a while before regaining herself.

"Hmm… you caught me off guard. Race you to Capsule Corps!" Kat spoke, speeding off.

*I think she liked it. What am I saying?! I don't like her! Hey!*

"No fair!!" Gohan whined, blasting after her.

Bulma wondered what was taking Gohan and Kat so long. She stood with the others outside Capsule Corps.

"Why are they not back yet? It shouldn't take this long!" Bulma retorted.

"They're probably going at it woman if you know what I mean." Vegeta said.

"Nani!? Vegeta, they're not ready to do that yet!" Bulma exclaimed.

"They're doing what?! GRANDCHILDREN!!" Chichi cried.

Goku slapped himself in the forehead.

"Chi calm down! I doubt they are doing that!" Goku said.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in disgust.

Suddenly two familiar power levels appeared in the sky. Gohan and Kat landed on the ground near the group.

"I beat you here!" Kat said.

"You did not! We tied!" Gohan said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yes we did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

Sweatdrops appeared on the back of the Z-fighter's heads.

"Is it just me or Gohan & Kat are behaving like kids?" Goku asked.

"Cool! Hey, Trunks check them out!! They act like us when we argue." Goten said.

"No, we don't." Trunks said.

"Uh, huh."

"No."

"Uh, huh."

"No."

"Uh, huh."

"No."

"Uh, huh."

"No."

Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks.

Trunks did the same.

More sweatdrops appeared on the back of their heads.

"That's it! I can't take anymore! YOU BAKAS STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL GET A PERSONAL TICKET TO HELL!" Vegeta hollered.

Crickets started chirping while Gohan, Kat, Goten, and Trunks stopped what they were doing and saw a very annoyed Vegeta.

"Something wrong Vegeta?" Kat asked.

A vein appeared on Vegeta's forehead.

"You know you could have calmed down a bit Vegeta." Gohan muttered.

"HOW dare you two mock me brats! Let me---

"KATHERINE! YOU AND I NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!!!" a new voice interrupted.

**************************************************************************************************************************

A nice cliffhanger for all you people. Check out Chapter 11 to find out that it is and more. Read and review!!

Destiny's Light


	12. Chapter Eleven

Jasper: Why did I get a one-liner last time, huh?

Me: I don't know. It just happened that way.

Jasper: That's not true. You hate me. *pouts*

Me: I don't hate you; it's just… well…

Kat: You have a habit of being rather mean when you say the disclaimer.

Jasper: I do that? Is that true Destiny's Light?

Me: …

Jasper: Ah, come on. You don't believe her do you?

Me: …

Jasper: Aren't you going to say something? Anything?

Kat: *laughing*

Jasper: *glares at Kat* What's so funny?

Kat: *continues to laugh* Oh, nothing Jasper.

Jasper: That's crap! I know you have something to say!

Me: She doesn't want to say that you get to do the disclaimer this time.

Jasper: *blinks* What? I can do the disclaimer?

Kat: Of course you can.

Jasper: Yahoooooooooooo!!! *jumps up and down*

Destiny's Light and Kat sweatdrop.

Me: Just say the disclaimer now!!!!

Jasper: Right. Destiny's Light does not own Dragonball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama. She does however own her original characters and the plot. Suing is not an option. Or else she might bring out her flame-eating dog out and send it after you.

Me: Wonderful. Let the chapter begin!

**A/N: Please note there be a lemon scene in this chapter. If you are not a mature reader, steer away!**

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Eleven_

Kat knew only one voice that would speak like that: Jasper. She turned to find a scowl over Jasper's features.

"Oh, hi Jasper! What's cookin?" she greeted.

"Don't hi me Kat! Who are these people and why was the kitchen messy?" Jasper greeted back.

Kat and Vegeta shared a smirk between each other.

"Wait! You know him!?" Bulma asked.

Kat grinned sheeplessly.

"It's her! That's the lady that made my halo disappear!" Goku suddenly shouted.

Everyone watched a woman walk along with a teenager.

"Who are they?" Chichi asked.

"Right! Guys these two are my friends Jasper Harding and Selene Harper. And this is Destiny." Kat replied, pointing to each one.

"How do you know Destiny? Is she like a goddess or something?" Bulma asked.

"I guess you could say she is a goddess." Kat answered.

"NANI?! You know a god?! Why didn't you tell us before?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't needed for you to know that Destiny is a goddess at the time." Kat replied.

"Care to elaborate more on that?" Vegeta asked.

"Show us your powers!" Goten said excitedly.

Destiny suppressed a smile, but her face hardened.

"There will be a time to discuss that. Now is not the time. I came here to warn you." she said.

"Warn us? About what?" Trunks asked.

"An unknown force is coming to this planet in five days. You need to start preparing now." Destiny answered.

"Five days! That's not a lot of time to prepare!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma started talking to Chichi and the others, excluding Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

Jasper turned to Gohan.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

Gohan stuck out his hand and replied, "I am Son Gohan. This is my younger brother Goten and his best friend Trunks. The three of us are demi-saiyans. It's nice to meet you Jasper."

Jasper shook his hand and asked, "What's a demi-saiyan?"

"Jasper are you dense?! That is a half-saiyan you baka!" Kat exclaimed.

"A what?! Kat get away from him! He might hurt you!" Jasper stated.

That got the rest of the group's attention.

Bulma and Chichi looked at him as if he was crazy.

Goku blinked.

Vegeta started laughing.

Trunks and Goten had their mouths open in shock.

Gohan looked in disbelief.

"That's rich!" Vegeta said, laughing.

Jasper stared weirdly at them.

"What's so funny?! Kat step away from him." Jasper said.

"Get a life Jasper! Gohan is a nice person who only attacks when his family and friends are in danger. How could assume that!?" Kat retorted.

"I have one thank you. Now stand aside. I will take care of this." Jasper replied.

Kat rolled her eyes at him and stood in front of Gohan.

"You and I are going to have a NICE talk now." she demanded.

Jasper snarled slightly and wondered why Kat refused to step aside. *Why is she making this so hard for me! Argh!!!*

"Kat get out of my way! Why won't you even listen to me?!" Jasper growled.

Selene sensed the ongoing conflict inside Jasper and then noticed how Gohan was taking this. He looked calm but something told her he was starting to get angry. Gohan for some reason seemed to be getting madder at Jasper, the more he ranted on.

Kat shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Jasper, I can't believe you still believe what they taught you in school. I explained to you a million times that not all saiyans are savages." Kat retorted. Jasper suddenly flared into SSJ, bringing gasps from everyone expect for Destiny, Selene, and Kat (who had expected this).

"What?! Tanaka, is he an Ancient Saiyan like you?" Vegeta asked.

"Indeed he is." Kat answered.

Jasper brought his hand up and slapped Kat as hard as he could on the side of her head. It used so much force that it caused Kat to lose her balance and she tumbled to the ground. She brought her hand up to the burning sensation.

No one dared to breathe as they stood there in shock. Goten could only whisper, "Big mistake."

"Maybe that would knock some sense into you!" Jasper said. He paused to look at Gohan. "Now for--- What the hell?!"

Gohan had that cold expression on his face when someone he knew got hurt and Jasper suddenly shivered. The demi-saiyan helped Kat to her feet and asked calmly, "Are you alright?

"Yes." Kat whispered softly.

Gohan re-focused his gaze on Jasper.

"Is this how you treat her normally?" Gohan asked.

"N-No. I-I…"

"Enough. I see that you are also a SSJ. I think you need to be taught a lesson." Gohan said, coldly. He grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt and flew away.

No one dared to move for moment, until Selene coughed.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Well you know Vegeta." Destiny said.

Selene turned to who she thought was Vegeta.

"Indeed I do. Seems to me that the brat is becoming protective of Tanaka." Vegeta replied.

"Okay." Selene said, not completely understanding and blinked.

"What about that force that is coming in five days? Shouldn't we be training for it?" Goku spoke up.

"We have not forgotten about that Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"I will stay here to check on everyone's progress. Hmm… I think they are back." Destiny stated.

Everyone turned to see Gohan drop a very beat up Jasper. Gohan walked over to Kat, looking normal.

"He couldn't keep with me. His SSJ form is new." Gohan said.

"That brat just turned a super saiyan? How come he is not at your level Tanaka?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know Vegeta. He has trained as long as I have and I know more than he does." Kat replied.

Selene knelt by Jasper and healed him. Jasper stood up and found everyone giving him stern faces.

"What? Geez, I'm sorry!" Jasper said.

"I doubt it mister! How dare you hit my future daughter-in-law!! Take this!!!" Chichi exclaimed, whipping out her frying pan of death faster then anyone could see and chased Jasper, while respectively struck him with it.

*Whack* Owww! *wham* Take it easy!! That smarts!!! *Wham* *Wham*

"Wow! Look at her go!" Goku breathed.

Chichi came back with a cowering Jasper.

"Get her away from me!!" Jasper shouted.

Everyone laughed at him.

Tucking her pan away Chichi said, "I'll make sure that I give you one Kat at your wedding. The absolute thing to control a saiyan."

The two full-blooded saiyans stared at Chichi in horror at thought of Kat having a frying pan of her own…

"NANI?!" Kat cried.

"MOM!!" Gohan cried.

"Well, now that is settled you guys have to train for that upcoming battle. Selene, Jasper please come with me. I will explain to you everything. I have to make calls to the other Z-fighters." Bulma said, scurrying off. Without a second thought, Jasper followed the blue-haired genius.

"How can you train Vegeta when you don't even have a GR?" Goku asked.

"Baka. Don't remind me." Vegeta mumbled.

"Hey! Why didn't you say that before? I could have restored it for you." Destiny said.

"Really?" Trunks asked.

Destiny snapped her fingers and a new GR appeared where the old one stood.

"Come on brat, we train." Vegeta said, leaving. Trunks followed right behind him.

"Gohan, why don't you train with Kat? I'm sure you both could teach each other new moves. I'm going to train with Goten." Goku said.

"Goku, dear you two go ahead. I will go with Gohan and Kat to watch them." Chichi said.

"Nani?! Chi are you sure about that? I mean what if you get hurt or something?" Goku exclaimed.

"Nonsense Goku. I can take care of myself. Just stop by if you want me to make you something to eat at home." Chichi replied.

"Okay. Goten?" Goku responded. Goten ran up to his dad and they disappeared viva Instant Transmission.

"Well." Selene said, turning to Gohan, Kat, and Chichi. "I'd better go join Jasper. See you later!"

Selene went inside the door she saw Jasper go in.

"What to know something really amazing Gohan?" Kat asked.

"And what would that be?" Gohan said.

"Believe it or not Selene and Jasper are going out." Kat responded.

Gohan burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me! No way!" Gohan cried.

Chichi stifled a chuckle of her own.

"Gohan let's go dear." Chichi stated.

"Oh, yeah." Gohan said, scooping his mom in his arms.

Surprisingly his mom did not object since normally she hated to fly with him.

Gohan nodded to Kat and they took off.

Videl flashed the two daggers faster then the human eye could see and she got into a fighting stance with them.

"Good. You are a natural with them. Now let me create a target for you." Mars said, waving his hand.

Videl watched as a clear figure shimmered in front of her and took a form. Long black hair flowed down their back, a pink gi covered the body, and Videl's target opened their eyes. They were sapphire. Videl snarled because she remembered who this reminded her of.

"It's that stupid female I fought earlier. This is a nice target." she muttered.

Glad you like it." Mars replied.

Her target remained in a still pose.

"Is this target real?" Videl asked.

"Yes and No. It will not attack you, only I can make it disappear." Mars responded.

Studying her opponent, Videl took each dagger in her hands and attacked.

A flash of steel reflected in Gabriel's line of vision and blocked Jasmine's double thrust. The prince and his second-in-command had decided to train during the five days to pass time. The two combants watched each other carefully.

"Are you afraid of my two swords yet my prince?" Jasmine teased softly.

"Not at all Jasmine. Not at all." Gabriel replied.

They touched their blades together and continued to practice. Two hours seemingly passed and finally they stopped.

Gabriel lifted Jasmine's chin and took her lavender eyes in his own.

"Care to have some fun?" he asked.

"Certainly." she replied.

Gabriel and Jasmine headed back for his private room on the ship and locked the door.

(A/N: Warning: Lemon alert! Code Red! Code Red! Lemon Alert!)

"Want to do a quickie?" Gabriel asked.

"Hmm…" Jasmine replied.

Jasmine allowed her fingers to undo the buttons on Gabriel's shirt and she tossed it aside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Gabriel felt himself go hot under her embrace and he brought his hands to her waist, where he started to undo her pants zipper. He slid them off without much resistance and next took off her panties. Jasmine pressed herself against him and Gabriel felt himself getting hotter. He could feel her fingers sliding off his pants.

Gabriel grabbed her hips and pressed her against the wall. He began to thrust up and down. Jasmine matched his thrusting with her own and jerked when he entered her. He thrust hard into her and she cried out his name. At their climax, he felt his seed enter her.

Jasmine and Gabriel collapsed against one another.

"That was quick Gabriel. What about when you get Katherine in bed?" she asked.

"Simple. I will not show any mercy with her." Gabriel answered.

"Good. Shall we go see how our twenty men are doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course." Gabriel replied.

They dressed back in their clothes and left his room as though nothing happened between them.

Gohan settled down on the ground and Chichi got out of his arms. Kat stood nearby.

"Mom, why are you here anyway? I thought you said you wanted to stay away from our training?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan I thought it would be nice for you two to train me. I want to learn how to fly and shoot blasts." Chichi answered.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That concludes this chapter. Find out next time what happens and more! Read and Review!!!!

Destiny's Light


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chichi: I can't believe I get to train!

Gohan: Mom!

Chichi: Gohan, what's wrong sweetie? Don't you want your mother to learn to fly and do attacks?

Gohan: (gulps) Um…

Chichi: Gohan?

Gohan: What mom?

Chichi: Don't you want me to train?

Gohan: (hesitates) No.

Chichi: (loudly) WHAT?!

Gohan: (sweatdrops) Mom, where's Destiny's Light?

Chichi: (forgets she's angry) You mean the author? I think she's in the chair over there.

Gohan and Chichi look to see the author sleeping in the chair.

Gohan: (walks over) Um, hello?

Destiny's Light: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gohan: Oh, boy. Mom she didn't wake up.

Chichi: (comes over.) Gohan, you didn't do it right. You have to do it like this. (pulls her frying pan out and whacks the author).

Destiny's Light: (wakes up) Owww! Geez what was that for?!

Gohan: We were waiting for you.

Destiny's Light: (sweatdrops) Oh, yeah. I'll do the disclaimer then. I do not own DBZ or its characters. However, the original characters and plot are mine!!!! Please no suing. Don't make me send my flame-eating dog after you!

**A/N: If you have forgotten what the symbols mean, here they are again. Do remember this is the first day of training in preparation for the force that is coming in five days.**

[blah] Kat's native language

blah Saiyan language

(blah) Me butting in

/ blah / Destiny speaking or mental talking

_Surprise! She's a WHAT?!: Chapter Twelve_

__

Gohan nearly fainted on the spot. "Wh-What?! Are you kidding mom?" He looked to see Chichi shake her head. "Great! Why me?" Gohan groaned while Kat stood there amused.

"I think it's wonderful that your mom wishes to learn to fly and shoot beams. Isn't that right Gohan?" Kat said.

Gohan stayed silent.

"Right Gohan?"  Kat asked again.

"…"

"Gohan it won't be that bad I promise. Are you going to answer me or what?"

Gohan simply crossed his arms and snorted.

"Well, I think it will be a bad idea." he said finally.

Kat looked at him with calm eyes and Chichi lightly glared at her son.

"WHAT?! Sweetie, why don't you want your mother to train?" 

"Um…well…"

"I thought so Gohan. You don't have a reason do you? In that case then I'll ask Kat to train me." Chichi stated.

In a blink of an eye, Gohan appeared next to his mom.

"No, no. Th-The both of us can train you if that is what you really want." Gohan stammered quickly.

"Alright then. Chichi, what color would you like for your training gi?" Kat said.

"You don't have to do that Katherine. I'll just wear one of my old training clothes." Chichi replied.

"Are you sure Chichi?" Kat asked.

"Of course. Gohan, would you mind going back to the house with me to change clothes?" Chichi insisted.

"Sure mom. I guess then we will be back in a little while." Gohan said, picking his mom in his arms.

Kat watched as the duo flew off in the sky. She sighed and thought about how similar Gohan was to herself. 

*He is bearing a lot of emotional pain inside and refuses to let it go. Has to do something with his dad. Goku is back alive, but I haven't seen changes in Gohan yet. He probably doesn't want his father to know how he feels. If Gohan is that edgy about that subject, it must have been an emotional experience. As for myself, well… After I had discovered what Gabriel had done, I knew I had to leave from Dalmor. There was no way I was going to marry him. And I thought he was nice and stuff. Bullcrap! Turns out Jasper wanted to leave too and we did get off Dalmor without our parents knowing. I knew they are pretty worried about me, but it was for the best. Perhaps someday I'll talk to them again. Maybe if I can get Gohan to reveal the painful memory he has hidden inside, then perhaps I could tell my story. Besides, I don't want anyone to know I'm royalty. Only Vegeta knows that and I know he won't tell anyone without my permission. Well… I don't about him. I can't believe how idiotic Jasper acted today! He totally believed what the teachers said about the saiyan race. I knew they had lied. Somehow, deep inside my heart I had that feeling. I had dug deeper into the mystery of the saiyan race and found surprising information about them. They were mostly a peaceful race, kind of like us, when this tyrant took them over and forced them to purge planets. None of this info said what the tyrant's name was though. That was partly why I left Dalmor. To find out this person's name. None of the resources there could help me. Everyone I had talked to said what Jasper said today. They all believed that lie! One person I talked to said it was fantastic when the saiyan's home planet Vegeta blew up from meteors. Once again, I found hidden info that stated that their homeland had not been destroyed from meteors; it was instead blown up by a tyrant. Of course, the blowing up of planet Vegeta occurred before I was born. No one knows that I went in the forbidden ruins to obtain all of this data hehehehehe… Something tugs at my mind though. I remember Vegeta mentioned he was the prince of all saiyans in the first conversation I had with him. Wait a second… prince of all saiyans?! Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are half-saiyans while Vegeta and Goku are full saiyans. That means I have met the remaining saiyans and somehow they ended up here. There is a lot of information I need to know about everyone.*

(A/N: That is a lot of thinking isn't it?)

Destiny watched Kat with silent interest. She knew what secrets Katherine was hiding from everyone and which ones Kat has mentioned.

"It will be only a matter of time before both of them reveal their darkest secrets. Once they do, they will feel a great burden lift from their hearts. I can tell that they are starting to like each other. I have a feeling everything will be fine in the end." Destiny said, vanishing from view.

Videl mastered the art of using dagger/sword weapons and listened as Mars explained something.

"As I mentioned earlier, your opponent had more experience then you. To make up for that you are going to have to use some heavy-duty strategies. You are at a disadvantage, but you won't be. For instance this sword…" Mars explained. 

Videl watched as he opened a case and took the sword out. 

"Here take this sword. It is the essence of darkness and I think it will help you. This sword is quite powerful in its right." he said, giving her the sword.

The sword itself was decorated with dark red and gold. The many curves in the sword almost gave off its unspoken beauty. Videl swung the sword a few times and found that it fit her perfectly. "It's perfect. I think I shall practice with it." she said.

"Of course." Mars said.

Chichi couldn't help but be excited about her training. She and Gohan settled down to where they had left Kat. Kat appeared to be in heavy thought.

"Kat?" Gohan asked.

Kat snapped out of her thoughts to see Gohan's face. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess we should… wow Chichi you look nice." she answered.

"Thanks. Let's get started then." Chichi said.

"There is more to flying then most people think. To fly you have to control your ki" Kat started.

"Hmm… alright, but how do I do that?" Chichi asked.

"That is simple, well maybe it's not. To control your ki, you have to find your center. The best way to do that is to close your eyes and find your center. Once you find your center concentrate on pushing it outwards, so it appears as ball of energy. Now you try it." Kat responded.

Chichi nodded and closed her eyes. Reaching inside herself, she concentrated on finding her center.

Minutes passed as Gohan and Katherine watched Chichi find her center.

"How long do you think it will take her to find her center?"

"I don't know. Since my mom is a human, it could take a while."

"Gohan?"

"What is it Kat?"

"Did your mom ever train?"

"Sure she did. My mom trained before her and dad got married. Well… there more to it than that, but that's another story. She stopped training when I was born. However, she did train Goten. Why do you ask?"

"I can tell that she had some previous training and this shouldn't take long."

Chichi thought she had found her center and pushed it out like how Kat talked about it. She felt something warm in her hands and opened her eyes. In the center of her hands was a soft glowing ball. "Gohan, Kat I have done it!" she exclaimed.

Kat and Gohan turned to see that Chichi had found her center.

"That's pretty fast Chichi! Are you ready to learn how to fly or are you tired?" Kat said.

"Well you know…" Chichi started. The ball of energy disappeared from her hands. "I am kind of tired from finding my center." she said.

"In that case then take a break and we will continue later. Gohan can you teach me some new attacks?" Kat stated.

"I can do that I suppose. Let's see…I could teach you my father's trademark attack." Gohan answered.

"What's your father's trademark attack?" Kat asked.

"It's the Kamehemeha Wave." Gohan replied.

"The what?" Kat said, puzzled.

"It can be powerful in its own right. In order to do it, you have to do the proper hand motions and the correct phase too." Gohan responded.

Gohan found her nodding her head.

"Good. Watch me VERY carefully while I demonstrate." Gohan said.

The demi-saiyan settled into the starting stance of the Kamehameha sequence. He cupped his hands in the first position. "This is the first position your hands should be in. While your hands are like, you are also starting to say Ka…" Kat nodded and Gohan continued. Gohan continued to show the positions your hands needed to me as you chanted the words. Finally, he comes to Ha and unleashes a small Kamehameha. Kat noticed the blue beam of energy as it struck a nearby rock. Gohan stopped the beam and looked back over at her. "Do you think you could do that?" he asked.

"It doesn't look that hard Gohan." Kat replied.

All the while Gohan was demonstrating the move, Chichi found it to be quite cute. She leaned against one of trees away from the two. Maybe finally Gohan could found someone to talk about his troubles. *He doesn't like to talk about Cell at all. I hope she can find a way to open his heart up. Then maybe they can get married and I can have grandchildren. What a thought that might be…*

With Gohan watching, Kat repeated what he did. She cupped her hands in the same position as Gohan had them and started.

"Ka…me…ha…me…haaaa!" Kat chanted. 

The blue ball of energy gathered in her palms and then she released the blast. Gohan stood there amazed at how quickly Kat learned the move.

"Not bad Kat. You did it on your first try." Gohan commented.

"I told you it wasn't that hard to learn." Kat retorted.

"Could you teach me one of your attacks?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan. My attacks are holy meaning they drew from the goodness inside yourself. Perhaps later I could teach you of them. I can however teach you a different form of the Instant Transmission as your father calls it." Kat replied.

"That attack you did during the fight with black-haired teenager. That was holy!? Instant Transmission huh? It would so nice to scare Vegeta with that move." Gohan said.

"You know that would be fun. I guess we could start." Kat said.

Jasper and Selene listened intently as Bulma explained what happened in the last three days. 

After she had finished, Bulma waited to see if they had any questions.

"Geez all that stuff happened?! Now I truly sorry about that outburst earlier." Jasper said.

Bulma chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. Chichi may dislike you for a while, but eventually she will warm up to you. I know a bit about you Jasper, but what about you Selene?" Bulma said.

"I can fight just as well as Jasper. My level is a tid bit more than Jasper's. I specialize in healing techniques." Selene responded.

"You could be useful. Are you from another planet too?" Bulma said.

"No. I am just a human Bulma.  Selene answered.

"Alright then. I shall let you go train now. I think you two need it. Come by if you need anything." Bulma said.

"We will Bulma. Let's go Jasper." Selene said, pulling Jasper up.

Bulma watched as Selene and Jasper left the living room. She thought she should go in her lab to work on some new inventions. With that thought in mind, Bulma headed for her lab.

Goku watched as Goten giggled happily, as he now could fly like his brother.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!! NOW I CAN FLY LIKE ONIICHAN!" Goten cried happily.

Goku formed a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Settle down Goten. There is more stuff to do then just flying." Goku said.

"Oh, really? Cool! So what are you teaching me next?" Goten asked.

"Well…" Goku scratched his head. "I wanted to teach you the Kamehameha Wave." he said.

"Um, what?" Goten said.

"Just watch me Goten. I will demonstrate it for you." Goku said.

Goten nodded his head.

Goku brought his hands back. "Kamehameha!" he said. As Goku said each phrase, his hands moved to a slightly different position. Goten watch in awe as a blue blast erupted from his dad's hands to strike a nearby tree.

"That's how you do it. Now you try Goten." his father said.

Goten copied his dad's positions with his own hands and started chanting.

"Ka…me…Ka…me…ha!" Goten said.

The younger demi-saiyan waited for a blue blast of energy to shoot out, but nothing happened.

"Dad nothing happened!" Goten exclaimed.

Goku chuckled a bit before answering.

"Of course it didn't work Goten. You didn't say it right. You said 'Ka' instead of 'Ha'. Now try it again." he replied.

"Okay. Kamekameha!" Goten said again.

The same thing happened as before.

"Hmm… I think we need to work on that." Goku commented.

Trunks found it strange that his father had not said anything since they entered the Gravity Room. Usually he always said something. Maybe his dad had a lot to think about since he and Goten found Katherine.

Vegeta stood there thinking about the things that Tanaka had mentioned to him and wondered if she was still holding some secrets.

*Of course she is. She refuses to talk why she came to Earth anyway. I don't see why telling everyone she is royalty would make a difference. But then again maybe she didn't want people to treat her how royalty are treated. Eventually she will have to spill everything…*

"I have it's time we trained now." Vegeta said.

"Of course father. How high are you going to set the gravity?" Trunks stated.

"That's up to me to determine." Vegeta replied and punched in a number.

The gravity started to change and the only thing Trunks could think was, "This is going to be tough."

Vulcan laughed like a mad man. He knew Gabriel would go right for her as soon as he knew where she was.

"Gabriel can have his fun with her I suppose. After all, she is injured. I hope Gabriel does a fine job with her and then I can have my own fun." he said.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That's it for now. Tune in to the next chapter. Please read and review!

Destiny's Light


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Kat: Told you it wouldn't be that bad.

Gohan: (sighs) I guess so.

Kat: What a nice attitude Gohan. I think this chapter will be exciting.

Gohan: How so?

Kat: I don't know. Destiny's Light said it would be.

Gohan: (sarcastically) Oh, that's swell! She could make us do anything!

Destiny's Light: (walks in) Hello you two. Hope no one said anything bad so far.

Gohan: (whistling innocently)

Kat: Not a thing.

Destiny's Light. That's good. I need someone to say the disclaimer for me.

Gohan: …

Kat: I think Gohan can do it.

Destiny's Light: Well good. I thought I might have to resort to other stuff…

Gohan: WHAT?! All right then. Destiny's Light does not own Dragonball Z or the characters. She does however own her original characters and plot. Please no suing!

**A/N: I think people have picked this up or maybe not. There will be NO tournament or Buu. Enjoy! All chapter titles from now on will be symbols.**

~blah~ Bonds

*blah* Characters' thoughts

SSAW?! means Surprise! She's a WHAT?!

_SSAW?!: Ch13_

"Katherine, you should have the look on my father's face when I appeared right in front of him! It was priceless!" Gohan chuckled.

~ Flashback ~

"It is not so hard to learn IT. Do you remember what I said?" Kat asked.

"Yes." Gohan replied.

"Excellent. Now try to find someone's ki and use IT to get to that person." Kat said.

Gohan's face smirked as he had the perfect candidate.

Kat saw this and said, "Not Vegeta Gohan. I want to do something else to him."

"Aw, you took my target away." Gohan muttered.

"I know. Just use IT on your dad. Won't he be surprised?" Kat suggested.

"Great idea!" Gohan exclaimed. He brought two fingers to his forehead and searched for his father's ki. Once he found it, he disappeared.

Appearing right in front of his father when he was sparring with Goten, gasped.

"G-Gohan did you just use IT?!" his father asked, wearing the most shocked face.

"Yeah I did." Gohan replied.

"Nice job son." his father replied.

Gohan used IT to get back to where Kat was.

~ End of flashback ~

Kat smiled amusingly and could picture the look on Goku's face when his son used IT.

"Glad it worked so well Gohan. Do you like my hair being black?" she said.

Gohan was slightly taken back by her question about her hair.

"Of course I like your hair black… I mean blonde." Gohan said, correcting himself.

"I see…" Kat said.

"What time do you think it is?" Gohan asked.

"Let me check." Kat looked at her left wrist. "It's about 5:00 pm." she said.

Chichi, who had made her way to Gohan and Kat, said, "Perhaps we should see if Goku and Goten are starving. Knowing them they probably are."

"Good idea mom. I don't think we want to dad to cook anything…" Gohan said.

Kat imaged Goku trying to cook and the thought scared her…

"I think you're right Gohan. Let's go. We'll use my IT." Kat stated.

"I want to use my IT." Gohan said.

"No, I want to use mine." Kat said.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Gohan and Kat continued like this for a while.

Chichi sighed and made a decision.

"Gohan, Kat, I'm going to fly home." Chichi spoke and flew away.

Both Kat and Gohan stopped their argument and stared after the spot where Chichi had previously stood.

"Did my mother say what I thought her say?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah she did." Kat responded.

"We better go then." Gohan said.

She and Gohan took off in the sky to head for his house. Sure enough when they arrived, Goku had his jaw opened in shock.

"Chi, yo-you c-can f-fly?" Goku stammered out.

"Of course Goku dear. Don't want me to be able to fly?" Chichi answered.

"Um, well…" Goku replied.

"It's too late for that Goku. Now how come you two are here and didn't come to tell me you're hungry?" Chichi said.

"Mommy, daddy was about to get you. You arrived here first though." Goten spoke.

"Alright then. I imagine you two are hungry as well as Gohan and Katherine. I'll whip up some dinner. Just sit tight." Chichi said, entering the kitchen.

Just at the mention of food, Kat noticed how Goku and Goten drooled every so slightly. She shook her head and sat down on the living room couch. Gohan too sat down on the couch and watched how Kat looked in the distance as though she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about Kat?" Gohan asked softly.

Kat turned her head to face Gohan and smiled.

"Nothing much." she replied.

"Oh." Gohan said.

They sat in silence as neither of them could come with something to talk about. After a while, Kat turned to look at Gohan. 

"So Gohan, tell me a little about your self." Kat finally spoke.

Gohan hesitated to say anything about himself, but thought her knowing the basics wouldn't hurt.

"You know my name and race already. I am eighteen years old. My brother is six years old. I have trained in the martial arts since I was five." he said.

"Since you were five?! How cool. I believe that I started martial arts when I was six. I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child." Kat said.

"Really? Then you must know how Trunks feels since he is an only child." Gohan said. *Although he is part of a rich family.* he added to himself.

"I can sympathize with him. Do you have any good stories about Goten and Trunk's pranks?" Kat said.

"I have plenty of stories. I think you may like this one…" Gohan answered.

The female ancient saiyan listened intently as Gohan told her the story.

Chichi hummed while she finished making dinner. She stopped humming when she heard laughter from the living room. Chichi poked her head out of the kitchen to find Katherine and Gohan laughing over something. She only smiled and went back to making dinner. The smell of dinner was enough alone to bring Goku and Goten back to the kitchen. Goku watched his wife set the food on the table.

"Can we eat yet?" Goku asked.

"Goku! We have to tell Gohan and Katherine that is ready." Chichi scolded.

"But, Chi I'm so hungry!" Goku whined.

"Me too mommy!" Goten agreed.

The raven-haired wife of Goku took her frying pan out and whacked both with it.

Katherine and Gohan stopped talking when two familiar clunks were heard.

"That is a tradition Kat. My father and brother always try to sneak food for a snack before dinner or try to eat dinner before anybody else." Gohan said.

"Apparently so Gohan. Yet your father and brother continue to do this and not be affected by the frying pan?" Kat said.

"Yeah." Gohan responded.

"DINNER'S READY!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

Gohan and Kat winced before heading in the kitchen. Goku and Goten were already sitting at the table and drooling.

"Now may we eat?" Goku asked.

Chichi sighed and replied, "Go ahead."

Father and son dug into their food with delight. Kat watched out of the corner of her eye how they ate with no manners and Gohan at least was eating with manners. She ate her dinner in silence. Kat was stunned, to find how many helpings that Goku and Goten had.

After dinner was done, Kat asked, "Do you need help with the dishes Chichi?"

"Don't worry about the dishes Katherine; I will take care of them." Chichi replied.

Kat followed Gohan out of the kitchen.

Goten stood up from the table and remembered something that happened earlier.

"Mommy guess what?" he asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Chichi asked.

"While I was training with dad, oniichan appeared out of nowhere in front of dad. Daddy's face was priceless! Goten answered, giggling.

Chichi smiled in remembrance as she had heard Gohan and Katherine talking about it.

"Now we another person that does Instant Transmission stuff. Well Gohan better not appear in front of me like Goku does." she declared.

"Perhaps you could show me your room? You know a tour?" Kat asked.

"I can do that." Gohan answered.

The duo entered the demi-saiyan's room. Kat looked around the room and noticed how many books had on bookcases. Gohan noticed she found his books.

"You have a lot of books Gohan. Well then again so do I." Kat said.

"These are the books my mom used to home-school me. I knew most of the information since I was five." Gohan said.

"Most interesting. I went to a private school." Kat said.

"So how was it?" Gohan asked.

"It…is different." Kat responded.

Gohan not certain why she hesitated to answer, but nodded his head.

Kat scrolled the room with her eyes and spotted a picture on his desk. She noted that he looked younger in the picture and stood next to his dad.

Gohan saw how she was looking at the picture before the Cell Games. *The infamous Cell Games. I am happy that my dad is back, but why do I still fill anger towards him?*

Kat looked back at Gohan, to find them in thought. She saw a flicker of emotions in his eyes. *He had better not get mad. I think I have an idea to cheer him up.*

"Hey Gohan, how would you like to see my place? Jasper and Selene might be there." Kat suggested.

"Huh? Your place? You mean I could see it?" Gohan responded.

"Of course you can." Kat said.

"I will ask my mom then. Be right back." Gohan said, leaving.

Gohan entered the kitchen to find his mom drying the dishes. "Mom?" he asked.

"What is it Gohan?" she asked.

"Kat asked me if I wanted to see her place. Is that all right with you?" Gohan answered.

Chichi paused for a moment to think before responding, "You can. Don't stay out too late."

"Thanks mom!" Gohan said and sprinted back to his room.

Kat watched a cheerful Gohan enter the room.

"I can go Kat. Mom told me not to stay out late there." he said happily.

"Cool. It is better if we use IT. Stand close to me." Kat said.

Gohan followed her request and Kat brought two fingers to her forehead. In a flash, they were gone.

Appearing the new setting, Gohan looked around the room. He noticed soft, warm colors on the walls and the whole atmosphere seemed to peaceful.

"This is the living room as you can see. I want to show you my lab first before the rest of the house. You know, I do not think Jasper or Selene are here. They must be at her place or still training." Kat stated.

"You have a lab!? You are right; they are not here." Gohan gaped.

"Doesn't everybody have one?" she said.

"Not everybody. That is of course if you are rich." Gohan said.

Kat frowned slightly at his remark and wished that she did not hide secrets from everybody.

"This way if you please." Kat said.

Gohan missed her frown and followed her through the house. He walked down the steps to a set of double doors.

"This is the entrance to my lab come on." Kat said, pushing the double doors open. He followed inside and immediately gasped. Her lab was considerably huge.

"Katherine, your lab is huge!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well of course it is. Come I want to show a project that I have been working on for a while now." Kat spoke, motioning in a corner. Gohan walked over to the spot she pointed to and looked at it. There lay some kind of device on the table.

"What is it exactly?" Gohan asked.

"This device enables two people to fuse together. With a touch of a button the ray is shot at two people." Kat explained.

"You have got to be kidding me! No way! Bulma would love to look at that!" Gohan exclaimed.

"The device is ready, but there's a problem." Kat said.

"What is it?" he asked.

Dende pondered on whether or not to torture Gohan. *It would be so fun to torture Gohan, but he might come after me. I don't know…*

"You are wondering whether or not to torture Gohan correct? I say go ahead with it." Destiny's voice spoke suddenly.

"What the…" Dende muttered as Destiny walked over to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Destiny. You must have seen me since you watch over Earth." Destiny responded.

"That's right I did." Dende said.

"I am a goddess like you are a god. I watch over Katherine, Selene, and Jasper." Destiny said.

"Really?! Why are you here then?" Dende said.

"Well…" Destiny paused to form a smile on her lips. "I have a great idea to torture Katherine and Gohan." she said.

Dende surprised by her statement, asked, "What is it?"

"Right now Katherine and Gohan are at her house. Kat is giving Gohan a tour of her lab currently. They are standing next to a device that cause two people to fuse together. You get my drift?" Destiny replied.

Dende already had an idea of what to do. He got an evil glint in his eyes. "I like it." he only said.

"Let's get to work." Destiny said.

The god of Earth and the goddess used their powers to stir up trouble.

"I have not tested the device out yet. Jasper does not want to be a test subject, neither does Selene." Kat replied.

"Wait… you want me to be a test subject along with you?" Gohan said slowly.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to you Gohan. This device has several settings on how long the fusion will last. There's 30 min, 60 min, 90 min, 120 min, unlimited time, permanent settings, and of course a button to reverse the effect of the fusion." Kat responded.

Gohan breathed more easier." I thought that this fusion would be permanent." he said.

"Hell no! I made sure that was not the only option." Kat said.

A sudden flash caught both of their attentions. It mysteriously clicked the setting for permanent.

"Um, Kat? Did you turn on the device?" Gohan asked nervously.

Kat gulped and replied, "No I did not."

Before either of them could move an inch, the device shot the ray at them. Afterwards the device disappeared.

Now instead of having two people standing in front of the table, now only one person did.

*************************************************************************************************************************

You like it? I hope you did. Chapter 14 will be coming. I have decided to make up a language for Katherine instead of just using the square brackets. Just ignore those square brackets. If you want to check out Kat's language please re-read Chapters 3, 4, and 7. Read and Review!

Destiny's Light


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Destiny's Light: *looking at a piece of paper*

Gohan: *notices the author's attention is on a piece of paper* What are you reading?

Destiny's Light: Nothing much really.

Gohan: Ah, come on it has to be interesting! Show me!

Destiny's Light: Are you sure you want to know?

Gohan: *nods*

Destiny's Light: All right. Didn't say I warned you. *lets Gohan see what is on the paper*

Gohan: *eyes widen* What the…?! You can't do that!

Destiny's Light: I can if I want to. I am not responsible for your reaction.

Gohan: Fine. I'm leaving before you actually do anything to me. *leaves*

Destiny's Light: *tucks list away* Well. I do not own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. My original characters and plot are mine! Please no suing!

**A/N: Ignore in the previous chapters where I said that square brackets means that Kat is speaking in her native language.**

_SSAW?!: Ch14_

__

The person now standing in front of the table looked down at their self.

"Holy Shit! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! I need to find a mirror!" the dual voices exclaimed. Running out of the lab, he quickly found the bathroom. Slightly spiked black hair with blonde streaks all over stared back at him. He had two small groups of black hair that hung just above both eyebrows. The clothing resembled the combination of Gohan and Kat's training gi. A nice, comfortable long-sleeve shirt and the pants were entirely indigo blue. The underlying shirt under the indigo blue was black. Black combat books adorned the feet. Soft blue eyes looked at him and he remembered something.

"Let's use that device to reverse this. I do not want to be one person, just two separate people." the fusion known as Kahn said.

Kahn walked back in the lab and to the table. Where the device had been previously, now was an empty space.

"I know that device was there a second ago. How could it just disappear?" Kahn pondered.

Watching the scene unfold, Dende laughed until his sides hurt.

"Did you see their reaction? It was priceless!" Dende said between laughs.

"That was perfect." Destiny chuckled. In her hands was the device that Kahn was looking for.

"Eventually they will come up here. And they will be quite angry." Dende said.

"Of course. Don't worry, I have that covered. I will be keeping the device for the time being. I think I shall un-fuse them the day before the unknown force arrives." Destiny responded.

"Good." Dende said.

Kahn pounded his fists on the table. "I can't go home looking like this. Besides, it is only 5:23 p.m. I could train, but that would attract everyone and that would not be pretty. That leaves only one option: head home." Kahn muttered.

His keen sense of hearing picked up the sounds of footprints. *Great! Jasper and Selene must be back. I have to get out of here!*

Kahn used his speed to leave the lab quickly and closed the doors. He suppressed his ki down low so neither of them could find him. Kahn found a bedroom and opened the window. He flew out the window.

 "Selene, did you sense someone?" Jasper asked.

"No I didn't. Why?" Selene responded.

"I thought I did." he replied.

Kahn breathed a sigh of relief because he heard their conversation courtesy of his hearing. "That was close. I can't wait to go home." he muttered. Kahn brought two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Goku frowned as he sensed a strange ki in the house. It felt like Gohan, but yet it didn't. "Chi?" he asked his wife.

Chichi finished the dishes and came out in the dining room. "What Goku?" she said.

"I thought I sensed Gohan in his room."

"Goku, what? I thought he and Kat were at her place?"

"I thought so too."

Goten perked up at this and said, "Let me check oniichan's room."

Before Chichi could object, Goten scurried off. Kahn froze as the door opened. Goten stopped in the doorway to look up. He wondered who it was. The person in front of him reminded him of his oniichan.

"Are you my oniichan?" Goten asked.

"Uh…" Kahn couldn't think of a response.

Goten couldn't get a good sense of this person's ki. "I can't sense you really." he said.

*Oh, great. I wanted to keep my ki level down. What's the worse that could happen?*

Kahn stopped suppressing his ki and let his ki rise to normal levels.

Goten's eyes widened and he dashed out of the doorway.

Kahn slapped his forehead in stupidity. "Why did I do that?" he muttered.

Goku's eyes widened considerably as the person's ki rose. He and Chichi noticed Goten rush in the room.

"Goten, what's wrong sweetie?" Chichi asked, worried.

"Mommy, daddy that ki is huge!" Goten exclaimed.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much Goten." Kahn said as he stepped into the living room. Chichi, Goku, and Goten looked to see somebody in front of them.

"Stay back." Chichi warned, whipping her frying pan out. She came within inches of Kahn, her eyes serious.

"You don't need to do that… mom." Kahn spoke hesitantly.

"Huh? Gohan?" Chichi said, puzzled. She tucked her pan away.

Goku studied the person more closely. The hair resembled Gohan's except it had blonde streaks too. It made sense to Goku that this person is a male. The training gi consisted of indigo blue and black. All of those reminded him of his son Gohan, but also Katherine. The eyes were not the color of Gohan's eyes. They were a soft blue, lighter then Katherine's sapphire ones. "Are you Gohan?" Goku finally asked.

Kahn knew Goku had been studying him for a few minutes. 

"Yes, but no." Kahn replied.

"That doesn't make sense. You are saying that you are my Gohan, but how can't you be? Where's Katherine?" Chichi said.

Kahn chuckled nervously before answering. "That's the beauty of it. We…I am both Gohan and Katherine. Only that I am one person now." Kahn responded.

Chichi's eyes rolled inside her head as she fainted and landed with a thud on the floor.

Goten looked confused as hell. He stared blankly at Kahn.

Goku froze.

"Y-You two somehow fused together?" Goku spoke slowly.

"By accident of course. We were in Katherine's lab when a device of hers turned on and shot at us. When the light faded, that is how I was formed." Kahn replied.

"A device? How could this device cause you two to fuse together?" Goku asked.

"The device, designed by Katherine, could make any two people fuse together for different amounts of time and there is a way to reverse the process. Unfortunately, I can't find the device to turn us back into two people." Kahn answered.

"Maybe Bulma could find a way to help you." Goten suggested.

"No! No! No! I don't want Bulma to know yet! I want everybody to find out tomorrow." Kahn exclaimed suddenly.

"If that's how you want to do it, then it is okay. We should try to wake Chichi up. Do you have a name to call you by?" Goku said.

Kahn smiled and replied, "You may call us Kahn."

Chichi opened her eyes slowly and re-focused them. She stared into Kahn's soft blue eyes.

"Is it really true that you are really one person?" she asked.

"It is Chi. This is Kahn." Goku explained.

Chichi studied Kahn further and found similarities of both Gohan and Katherine.

"It is them. How did you this happen?" Chichi spoke.

"Well, we got struck by a ray, developed by Katherine, which mysteriously turned on by itself." Kahn replied.

"We should take you over to Bulma's right away!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Actually mommy, Kahn doesn't want to. He wants to wait until tomorrow." Goten stated before Kahn could say anything.

"Oh." his mother said.

For the rest of the evening, Kahn remained in Gohan's room. Goten had gone to bed and only Goku, Chichi were up besides Kahn. Kahn knew things could have been worse. They got lucky he supposed. Why the device went off is a mystery. *This is not so bad. Tomorrow I get to test my new strength and abilities. I wonder how Vegeta is going to react? He would probably want to fight me and get his butt whipped. I hope this is not permanent…huh?*

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kahn called.

"Kahn honey, I think you should head to bed. Tomorrow will be an interesting day." Chichi's voice spoke through the door.

"All right." Kahn replied.

"See you in the morning." Chichi said.

Kahn went in the bathroom to change and took off his training gi. He snapped his fingers and a pair of pjs appeared on him. The fusion came out and hung his training gi up in the closet. "Don't want them wrinkled." he said.  Kahn climbed in bed and closed his eyes.

_Day 2_

__

Goten woke up the next morning and headed for the kitchen. His mother was cooking breakfast.

"Mommy, is breakfast ready?" Goten asked.

"Just about sweetie. Why don't you wake up Gohan and…ur… Kahn?" Chichi answered.

Goten grinned happily and dashed off as Goku came in the kitchen. He noticed Goten scurry off.

"Where is Goten going?" Goku asked.

"He is going to wake up Kahn." his wife replied.

Goten crept in his oniichan's room and spotted Kahn. The fusion still was sleeping. He walked over to the bed and leaned toward Kahn's ear.

"WAKEY! WAKEY!" Goten chanted as loud as he could.

The young half-saiyan giggled as Kahn jerked up quickly as his ears hurt. The fusion spotted Goten smiling innocently at him.

"Mommy says breakfast is just about ready." Goten said, before leaving the room.

Kahn knew he did not want another wake-up call and got out of bed. He headed for the kitchen. The food was already on the table and Goku & Goten were eating away. Kahn sat down and started eating. The fusion did not notice three stares as he finished eating. He looked up to see their shocked faces.

"What?" the fusion asked.

"You have a big appetite." Goku said.

"I guess I do." Kahn replied.

Chichi cleared the table and thought she would the dishes later for a change. She knew that Kahn needed to go over to Bulma's, so that is why she decided not to worry about the dishes right now. Goku and Goten, already in their training gis, waited in the living room. Kahn took a quick shower and changed into his training gi. He came in the living room.

"Let's go to Bulma's." Chichi spoke.

"All right. We can use my IT to get us there faster." Goku said.

Kahn immediately shook his head and said, "I would rather fly there to prolong the suspense."

"All right. See you there." Chichi said, standing next to her husband and youngest son. In a flash, they disappeared.

Kahn thought today would be fun and walked out the front door. The fusion took off in the sky.

Jasper and Selene were talking with Bulma when Goku, Chichi, and Goten appeared in front of them.

"What the…!?" Jasper muttered.

Bulma had gotten use to Goku appearing like this and smiled. She noticed that she did not see Katherine or Gohan.

Where are Gohan and Katherine?" Bulma asked.

"They decided to fly here." Chichi replied, lying slightly.

"Oh they did, did they?" Vegeta's voice rang out as he and Trunks approached the group.

Selene scanned the sky for any sign of them and thought she saw something coming and announced, "They're here!"

Everyone expect the Sons looked up. They knew who it was. What the others got was a shock. Instead of seeing Katherine and Gohan, they only saw one person in front of them.

"What the hell is this?!" Vegeta muttered. The person standing before him looked like the oldest brat, but also like Tanaka. The eyes definitely reminded him of Tanaka.

"Is this a joke?" Bulma inquired.

"I assure you Bulma that is not a joke." Kahn spoke with their dual voices.

Bulma looked surprised and asked, "What is going on?!" She glanced to see none of the Sons made a notion to answer.

"Last night we went over to Kat's house. She showed Gohan a device that has the ability to fuse any two people together. Mysteriously, the device went off and now here I am." Kahn answered.

Trunks stared at the fusion with wide blue eyes.

Bulma did not know what to say.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"You expect me to believe that a device caused you two brats to fuse together! That's rich!" Vegeta laughed.

The prince of saiyans looked to see Kahn's face remained neutral and he stopped laughing. "You are not kidding, are you?" he asked.

"Hell no Vegeta. If you thought that we were playing a joke, you were wrong. We meant never wanted to fuse together. This is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen in my life." Kahn spoke, sternly.

"You know…" Jasper started to say. "I like your training outfit and its colors. Makes you look sexy." he said.

Kahn's face turned a faint red at first, but then his face turned red with anger.

"How dare you call me sexy! Just because I am a guy doesn't mean I have issues with being called that! Now come here!" Kahn exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh, boy." Selene said watching the scene unfold.

Jasper panicked and started to run away, but Kahn blocked his path. He gulped.

"Going somewhere Jasper?" the fusion taunted.

"Well…maybe…maybe not anymore…" Jasper replied nervously.

Everyone let his or her jaws drop.

"D-Did anyone see him move?" Goku inquired.

"I know I didn't. Where's this device that caused you two to fuse together?" Bulma stated.

"You know… that is an interesting question. The device disappeared after hitting us." Kahn laughed nervously.

Vegeta's eyes nearly burst their sockets.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THE DEVICE VANISH?!" Vegeta demanded loudly.

Kahn winced at his tone and replied, "I don't know. It just vanished."

"Do you have a name?" Trunks asked.

"Sure do. Call us Kahn." Kahn answered.

"Kahn… that's not a bad name. Could you come to my lab so I can do tests, so I can start to help you?" Bulma said.

"Is this fusion permanent?" Chichi asked suddenly.

Kahn shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know. It could be." Kahn replied.

"Darn it! Now my baby can't give me grandchildren!" Chichi muttered.

Kahn sweatdropped considerably.

"Woman, Kakarot and I are going to test Kahn's abilities before turning him over to you." Vegeta spoke.

There was a pause before the blue-haired genius exploded.

"Why the nerve! Fine!" Bulma said, storming off to the house. Chichi, Selene, and Jasper followed her.

Goku thought Vegeta's idea was not bad and turned to his youngest son.

"Goten, why don't you go train with Trunks? I'm sure he won't mind." Goku spoke.

"Dad! I wanted to see Kahn in action." Goten whined.

"Me too." Trunks agreed.

The savior of Earth pondered for a moment and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be better if you two stayed here and sparred?" Goku said.

Both Goten and Trunks pouted.

"Oh let them come. I'm sure that we can fit them in the schedule." Kahn spoke up.

The two demi-saiyans eyes lit up.

"Really?" Goten asked.

"Yeah." Kahn replied.

All eyes turned to Vegeta, who had not said anything.

"Fine." Vegeta finally snorted.

"All right. I have the perfect place to train." Goku said. Using IT, they disappeared.

Mars acknowledged that Videl had improved some in one day. Now he taught her to manipulate her ki to approach enemies secretly. Videl closed her eyes and meditated to gather her thoughts. She practiced cloaking herself on Mars and he said that she had used it correctly. Mars watched her from the doorway.

"I will be right back Videl. I am checking something," Mars said.

"All right." Videl replied.

Mars entered this throne with the pool. "I need to see who I can target next." The leader of the demons waved his hand across the pool. Five images appeared. One was the prince, the other Earth's savior; two were the young half-breeds, and the last he did not recognize.

"Who is that? I never saw him before." Mars wondered. The attire resembled indigo blue and black. Mars could tell that the man had well-built muscles. However, the eyes got him. The eyes were a soft blue that made this person appear to more of light then compared to the rest of the features.

"Is this a saiyan? Sure looks like one. How could I have missed one? I know that they are only two full-blooded and three half breeds left on this planet. Perhaps I should check this out." he inquired.

Mars headed back to the training room.

"Videl?"

Videl stopped meditating and answered, "Yes?"

"I have business to tend to right now. Stay here and continue training. I will be back." Mars responded.

"Of course." Videl replied. She watched her master leave and smiled. She couldn't wait until the fifth day to go after the female.

The spot Goku had chosen was a secluded forest in the middle of nowhere. Kahn's soft blue eyes observed the surroundings around him. Everything seemed to be at peace here. He knew that the day had not been a bad one. Being fused seemed so different and yet frightening. He did not know how to describe himself really. He most likely had the combined intelligence of Gohan and Katherine, Gohan's looks, Kat's eyes and he was not sure about whose attitude he gained. For sure he thought his power level was higher then both the full-blooded saiyans. Kahn closed his eyes to get a better feeling of the environment.

Goku reflected that Kahn must be seeking their inner peace. While Vegeta hated how Kahn seemed to be ignoring them.

Are you going to train or what? I don't have all day." the prince spoke, irritated.

"Chill Vegeta. Goten and Trunks, for now you two watch." Goku said.

"Gotcha." the boys echoed.

Trunks and Goten moved a distance away to watch the trio.

Turning back to the fusion, Goku stated, "Power up without going SSJ."

"I can do that." Kahn said, "Though you might want to step back." he added.

Unknown to the five, Mars watched them carefully especially the unknown one (Kahn). He saw Kahn hold his fists loosely and began to power up. The wind started to pick up and Mars had to raise an arm to shield him. When the wind returned to normal, the demon leader gasped. The power level of this person was high. *He is not quite up to my power, but this is interesting. Who is he?*

Goten and Trunks stared in shock.

Vegeta smirked.

Goku only smiled.

"Shall we begin?" Kahn asked, dropping in an unknown fighting stance. Both saiyans dropped into theirs. *Well, I guess this will be a two-on-one deal*

Vegeta wanted to see Kahn's quick reflexes, so he threw the first punch, while Goku decided to launch a kick to Kahn's side at the same time. Kahn ducked the punch and used his hand to block the kick. A slow, but steady rhythm developed between the trio and they took it to the air. Goten and Trunks watched in awe at how fast they were going. After a while, Kahn escaped from their bombardment and smirked.

"Not bad. Time to kick things up a notch." Kahn spoke, letting his hair spike up and turn blonde. His eyes became teal.

Goku and Vegeta did the same and they resumed fighting.

Mars knew definitely the man was a saiyan, but how could have he missed him? There was no way in his mind unless… *Wait a second! Where are the older half-breed and that cursed female? I do not see them at all. I wonder…* Mars studied the mysterious saiyan again, while he was fighting the other two saiyans. The hair and the looks reminded him of the elder half-breed. Videl had said that the female's eyes were sapphire, but this saiyan's eyes were a soft blue before changing to teal. The remaining saiyans excluding the blue-eyed half-breed had black eyes. There was only one other person who had blue eyes that posed a threat and that the female who killed his two minions. "Wait…! If this fighter reminds me of both, then it means they are the person I see in front of my eyes. But how? No matter. I will find a weakness to bring this fusion down to their knees." Mars realized. He continued to watch the fight.

Kahn began to wonder if the lack of experience was the reason why he was losing his advantage. But then again he wasn't using his full strength anyway. Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Kamehame Wave attacks slammed into him and he flew back. "That hurt." he muttered, picking himself from the ground. He motioned for Goku and Vegeta to stop the spar.

"Why don't you two spar with Goten and Trunks for a while? I want to relax." Kahn spoke.

Vegeta wondered why Kahn was taking a break, when he realized something. Kahn had not been using his full strength against them. *So Kahn doesn't want to show off their strength yet? They could be useful for that force coming in three days.*

"Go ahead." Goku said. He too knew that Kahn was not using his full strength against him and Vegeta. Vegeta threw a glare at Goku for the fun of it.

"Awesome!" Goten cried, joining his dad. Trunks joined his dad.

"We can double-team each other. Goten and I versus you and Trunks Vegeta." Goku said.

"Whatever Kakarot. Let's go." Vegeta said.

Kahn watched as the four saiyans went at it. He found a spot to sit and leaned his back against a tree. The fusion closed his eyes and relaxed his thoughts. In a far corner of his mind, Kahn had a feeling that danger was nearby. He ignored it for the time being.

The leader of the demons knew this was his chance. He wanted to read their mind to find their weakness, but he had even better idea: use his power on them.

"Perfect. They have left themselves open to attack." Mars grinned. Mars came over to them undetected and placed a finger on their shoulder lightly. He let the fusion have it.

The fusion's eyes jerked open and pain soared through his body. The pain got so intense that he had to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kahn screamed suddenly and he fell unconscious.

Mars knew his job was finished and vanished.

Goku stopped dead as the others did as he heard a blood-chilling scream come from Kahn. "Kahn!" he cried. He rushed over and so did Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. The savior of Earth knelt by Kahn and saw how Kahn lay unmoving on the ground.

"Kakarot, what happened to him?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Goku answered.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I do appreciate all of the reviews that I have received so far. You may go ahead and flame me. I do not mind. Flames will be used to make my story better. Until the next chapter, read and review!

Destiny's Light


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Kat: What did you do to him?! He looked both pissed and worried.

Destiny's Light: Nothing much. I just showed him a list that I was reading.

Kat: Really? How could a list make Gohan do that?!

Destiny's Light: Well, you read the list. *shows Kat the paper*

Kat: *blinks, then explodes* WHAT THE HELL?! You plan on doing that?

Destiny's Light: Yep.

Kat: *pales* Uh, I'm leaving. *leaves*

Destiny's Light: Hehehehe! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, no exceptions. I own my original characters and plot. No suing!

**A/N: Remember this is still Day 2!**

_SSAW?!: Ch15_

__

Goten watched his dad pick up the unconscious form of Kahn. He felt a quiet anger begin to develop inside of him. The young half-saiyan watched his father and Vegeta fly off. "Goten come on." Trunks said, flying off. Goten knew deep in his heart that Kahn would be all right and everyone would try to find out Kahn's mysterious assailant. He too flew off.

Videl heard the distinct radical laughter throughout the place. She spotted Mars in the doorway and he looked like the happiest person on the Earth. "Are you all right master?" Videl inquired.

Mars stopped laughing and smiled.

"I'm fine Videl. Remember Son Gohan and the female you encountered?" He paused to find Videl nod. "Somehow they fused together and I took care of them. They will be out a while I assure you. I know of a way my job can be finished…" Mars said.

"How so?" Videl asked.

"Videl you will finish the fusion off." Mars answered.

"Really?" Videl said, her interest peaking.

"Of course. Use the cloaking techniques I taught you. Plan to do this late tonight." Mars responded.

"Can't wait." Videl said.

"You can WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed.

Chichi had just told them she could fly.

"You heard me: I can fly. Katherine and Gohan taught me to." Chichi stated.

"That is really cool." Selene said.

The sound of the living room door opening got their attention.

"Goku, why are…" Bulma's statement died on her lips as she saw Kahn's unconscious form in Goku's arms.

"Goku! What happened to Kahn?"! Chichi asked worriedly.

"Actually we don't know Chi. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and I were sparring when Kahn suddenly screamed." Goku replied.

"Bring Kahn this way Goku." Bulma instructed. She led the group to the medical bay, Goku laid Kahn on the bed and Bulma started running tests. Everyone watched her do her work. After a while, Bulma looked at them.

"Kahn is fine, but I do not know when they shall wake up. Whatever struck Kahn, it definitely knocked them out." she announced.

"You mean they might not be awake before the fifth day?" Selene asked.

Bulma sighed. "It's possible, Selene. They could be still out on the fifth day." Bulma responded.

"Keep us informed. We should get back to our training." Goku said.

"Indeed Kakarot." Vegeta spoke, leaving.

"Sure will." Bulma promised.

"I'm staying here with Kahn." Goten announced to the surprise of everyone.

"Goten, shouldn't you be training for this force?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, but I would rather stay here." Goten replied.

With that decision said Goku, Selene, Trunks, Chichi, and Jasper left. Bulma turned to Goten.

"Come get me if Kahn's condition changes." Bulma stated.

"Gotcha." Goten answered.

"All right. You know where to find me." Bulma said, leaving.

Goten found a chair and pulled it close to the bed. He sat down in the chair. "Don't worry I will watch over you." he whispered.

Destiny did not like the feeling she currently was receiving. She heard Kahn scream in her mind and then silence. Dende watched the female goddess and saw how troubled she looked. Then again he was slightly worried too.

"Did you see who did it?" he asked.

"No. Whoever this person is, their powers prevent me from me 'seeing' them. I have a very bad feeling about who did." Destiny spoke.

"Then would any of you like to tell me what is going on? First I sense a strange ki with Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks. Next that strange ki disappears." Piccolo's voice rang out from behind them. Dende and Destiny turned to find Piccolo standing with a stern look on his face.

Destiny explained to Piccolo as to who the strange ki was.

"WHAT?! You have to be kidding me! That strange ki was the fusion of Katherine and Gohan. No wonder I thought the ki seemed strange. I'll assume that they are at Capsule Corps?" Piccolo responded.

Dende and Destiny nod. Piccolo left the lookout and thought, *Kid I hope you will be fine.*

Jasper and Selene had gone back to her house after training with Trunks for the day.

Goku and Vegeta sparred with each other for the day. Goku called it quits afterwards and went home. Vegeta then trained in the GR.

Trunks trained with Jasper and Selene. He is now in his room.

Bulma worked in her lab for some time and now stood in the kitchen.

Chichi too was in the kitchen and talking with Bulma.

For the remainder of the day, Goten stayed with Kahn. He only left to get something to eat, drink, and use the bathroom.

"Goten it's after six and time to head home." Chichi said, standing in the doorway.

"Mommy I want to stay here and watch Kahn." Goten said.

Chichi saw how determined Goten was to stay with Kahn and she understood why he was doing it.

"All right. I'll tell Bulma that you wish to." his mother said.

Goten ran up to Chichi and hugged her.

"Thank you mommy!" he cried.

Chichi walked back in the kitchen and Bulma noted Goten's absence.

"Is Goten going home with you?"

"No. He wishes to stay here with Kahn."

"How cute. Goten adores Kahn so much doesn't he Chichi?"

"Yes he does Bulma."

"You have a nice evening Chichi and I will see you tomorrow. Trunks will be excited."

"You too." Chichi left the kitchen.

Bulma called her son down from his room.

"Yes, mom?"

"Goten is staying here tonight Trunks. Although he will be with Kahn."

"That's okay mom. I'll go in there and cheer him up."

"You go do that Trunks. I think Goten might need it."

Trunks found sitting next to Kahn. "Hi Goten."

Goten turned to find his best friend watching him.

"Oh, hi Trunks." Goten replied.

"Goten, Kahn will be fine. They can survive anything."

"I know, but…"

"But what Goten?"

"I have a funny feeling that something is going to happen tonight."

"Goten nothing is going to happen to Kahn as long as we're here."

"Really?" Goten's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. That's why I will stay in here with you. The two of us will stop anyone from hurting Kahn."

"Right Trunks."

Trunks found a comfortable position to relax and watch.

At around 10:00 or so p.m., Vegeta came out from the GR and headed for the kitchen. Bulma noticed her husband come in.

"Vegeta, Goten is staying over tonight." she said.

"The second spawn of Kakarot is staying over? Humph." Vegeta said.

"Deal with it Vegeta. Goten is concerned for Kahn and you know it." his wife replied. His wife walked away before he could answer.

Vegeta would never admit that he worries about anyone, expect for Bulma, but he does worry. "That attack must have done more then just knock Kahn out. Otherwise Kahn would be up right now. We need them for that force."

Chichi impressed that Goku had not made a mess in her kitchen when she returned.

"Goten stayed over at Capsule Corps, didn't he?"

"Yes he did Goku. I hope Kahn will be fine."

"Kahn has a strong will. I believe they will fight to reclaim consciousness Chi."

Goku kissed his wife softly on her lips.

"You're right Goku. I should stop worrying and work on my training. Do you think you could teach me to read other people's ki levels?"

"I can do that Chi."

"Are you happy that I decided to train again?"

"I couldn't be happier."

A pair of violet eyes eyed the Capsule Corps buildings. Videl checked the time on her watch to find it was 12:13 a.m. "Perfect. I get to kill two birds with one stone. The female who survived my blast and Gohan who is still alive. Who would have thought they would fuse together? Makes my job easier." She knew which room contained her target and teleported inside.

Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, Videl used her cloaking abilities to make her ki undetectable and pulled her sword out. Then she discovered that two other people were in the room. Two boys slept next to Kahn, one of them seemed familiar to her. *Why does that boy look familiar? Wait…! He's the one that I saw next to Gohan.*

Videl crept very softly toward the bed and raised her sword. Preparing to bring the blade down, she froze when Goten opened his sleepy black eyes. Goten blinked his eyes open and spotted a pair of violet eyes and raven hair staring at him with a sword.

"Huh?" Goten said, half-awake. The young demi-saiyan really woke up and stared at the person.

"Aren't you the not-so-nice girl who hurt Kat and who my oniichan beat up afterwards?" Goten asked.

*Shit.* Videl thought. "Well I am." she replied.

It took Goten a minute to realize why this girl might be in the room. He shook his lavender-haired friend and hissed, "Trunks wake up!"

Trunks groggily woke up and found Goten's serious black eyes looking at him. "Goten, what is it?" he asked.

"Trunks look behind you." Goten stated. Trunks did and gasped.

"That's right. I'm here to finish the job that my master did not complete with this person on the bed. Now stand aside." Videl spoke coldly.

_Kahn opened his eyes and stood up. What he saw totally surprised him. Everything was white and reminded him of a void of sorts. "Where am I?" he asked._

_"Does that really matter?" a new voice rang out. Kahn spotted a cloaked stranger approach him._

_"It matters to me." Kahn said._

_"If it does, then look at this." the stranger answered, waving their hand. A screen appeared before them. Images began to form. Kahn saw him, Goten, Trunks, and the female with raven pigtails._

_"WHAT?! What is she doing there!?" Kahn exclaimed._

_"To kill you." the stranger said._

_Stunned, Kahn saw Videl lower her sword and study the two boys with cold violet eyes._

_"I have to help them! I need to wake up now!" Kahn demanded._

_"Afraid not." the stranger replied._

_Kahn's soft blue eyes darkened and he retorted, "Why not? I have to help Goten and Trunks!"_

_The stranger appeared to be studying Kahn for a while and finally said, "If you really want to help, then jump into the screen."_

_"I'm coming." Kahn spoke. He took three steps forward to start his momentum before collapsing to his knees._

_"You see… if you had gone ahead, you would have been killed anyway. You would be vulnerable to attack and therefore not be able to help Goten and Trunks." the stranger explained._

_Kahn paled and then understood that he would have doomed himself and nodded._

_"It's all up to you two, Goten and Trunks. Good luck." Kahn spoke softly._

A heavy silence developed between Videl, Goten, and Trunks. The violet-eyed girl saw no reaction to her statement.

"Since you two refuse to move, I will move you." she snarled, knocking Trunks aside easily.

Goten was a bit scared, but remembered what she planned to do. "I can't let you hurt Kahn." Goten declared with utter confidence.

"Is that their name? Interesting… Now move."

"No."

Trunks recovered and decided to tackle her. Videl sensed a movement from behind her and shot a blast that knocked Trunks out. "Trunks, no…" Goten whispered softly, now slightly afraid.

"Now get out of my way!" she asked coldly.

Goten's lip trembled, but he knew he had to be brave.

"I can't." the half-saiyan said.

"Fine. Let me demonstrate then." Before Goten could reply, Videl made a gash on Kahn's right arm with her sword.

"Wouldn't want Kahn to die now from loss of blood, do we?" Videl taunted coldly.

That was the last straw for Goten. He had seen enough and heard enough from her.

"I won't let you hurt Kahn!" Goten exclaimed. His ki shot up like a rocket and he became a SSJ. Goten suddenly grabbed Videl's leg and threw her through the back wall. He flew after her.

Vegeta's senses tingled and he sat up in bed quickly. He had just felt the second spawn of Kakarot's ki rise suddenly. Bulma woke up too and asked, "What's wrong Vegeta?"

"Something's wrong in Kahn's room."

"Oh no."

**(Both are in their pjs of sorts. Sorry!)**

Bulma and Vegeta sprinted to the room where Kahn was. Vegeta flicked on the lights and his eyes widened. His son Trunks lay unconscious in a corner, there was a hole in the wall, and a gash on Kahn's right arm.

"Woman, take a look at Kahn." Bulma followed her husband's gaze to Kahn and she saw the injury.

"I'll take care of that injury. You go find Goten. I will also check on our son." Bulma spoke.

Vegeta flew out through the hole in the back wall.

Goku sat up in bed suddenly, causing Chichi to awaken. She saw how his eyes looked troubled. **(Both in pjs. Sorry!)**

"Goku, what's wrong?"

"Goten's ki rose a lot."

"What?! Kahn…"

Goku used IT to take him and Chichi to where Bulma's ki was. Bulma wrapped the gash on Kahn's arm and tended to her son. Goku and Chichi appeared in front of her. "Goku? Chichi? You felt it too?"

"Goku felt Goten's ki rise."

"What happened Bulma?"

"I don't know. Vegeta went to find your son."

Videl cursed herself and picked her fallen sword. She stood up to find Goten's angry teal eyes staring at her.

"You hurt Kahn." he said.

At a loss of words, Videl tucked her sword away. At that moment Vegeta appeared behind Goten. Vegeta saw Goten and the female that had attacked Tanaka. His onyx eyes met with Videl's violet ones and she grew angry.

"Curse you! I will be back!" Videl hissed, vanishing.

"Let's go brat. I'm sure the woman would want to know what happened. Kakarot is probably there." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Goten said, dropping out of SSJ.

_"I'd better wake up before that force arrives." Kahn stated._

_"Don't worry, you will." the stranger responded._

_"When?" Kahn asked._

_The stranger chuckled._

_"Can't say. When you are fully recovered, then you will be able to awaken. Only then." the stranger replied, fading from view._

_"Wait…darn it! I hate surprises!" Kahn muttered._

By the time Vegeta and Goten came back, Trunks was awake. "Who attacked Kahn?" Bulma questioned.

"It was that not-so-nice girl with violet eyes that hurt Kahn." Goten answered.

It dawned on Goku who this girl was. "Her?!" Goku said.

"Yeah. She said that she came here to finish Kahn off." Trunks said.

"What?! She tried to kill my Kahn?! Where is she!?" Chichi exclaimed her frying pan in hand.

"She vanished before we could do anything." Vegeta spoke.

"Darn." Chichi muttered.

"We have to make sure that Kahn is safe from now on. He is vulnerable right now. By the way Goten, what did you do to the back wall?" Bulma spoke.

"I went SSJ, grabbed her leg, and threw her through the wall." Goten declared happily.

"I thought so. Kahn will be moved to another room, this room will be fixed, and let's go back to bed." Bulma said.

Goku and Chichi bid farewell and vanished.

Vegeta went back to bed.

Bulma instructed her people to carry out her tasks and too went back to bed.

Trunks and Goten slept in Kahn's new room.

(A**/N: I am now skipping to Day 4. Don't worry; I will mention what happened in Day 3.)**

_Day 4_

During Day 3 stuff happened. Goku taught his wife to read/sense ki levels, and to shoot small blasts. Trunks and Goten trained with Jasper and Selene. Vegeta trained in the GR. Bulma informed the rest of the Z-Fighters of the current situation. Krillin, his wife Eighteen and their daughter Marron came over to chat and train.

Currently: Goku and Chichi sat under a tree relaxing, Goten & Trunks played with Marron, Vegeta trained in his GR, Piccolo watching from a distance, and Bulma chatting with Eighteen. Krillin had been chosen to guard Kahn's door by Bulma.

_Being in the white void for what seemed like forever, started to get on Kahn's nerves. The entire setting around him was all white! "This place is SO annoying me! I have to get out of here!" Kahn muttered._

_"Is that so? You get used to it after a while." the stranger spoke._

_"Lalalalala! I'll pretend that you didn't just say that. If I have to spend any more time in this white void, I am very tempted to kill myself." Kahn shouted._

_Laughing, the stranger said, "Calm down. You are 100% recovered."_

_Kahn leaped for joy and then a thought crossed his mind. "Who are you?"_

_The stranger just smiled and said nothing._

_Kahn crossed his arms and said, "Fine. Don't tell me."_

_"Kahn, listen to me. My identity will not be revealed now. In time it shall. Just not right now. Go to your family and friends, they need you." the stranger spoke._

_"I know. Until we meet again." Kahn said._

_"Until we meet again." the stranger echoed._

_Kahn took a deep breath and broke into a run. He jumped into the screen. The stranger vanished afterwards._

Kahn slowly blinked his eyes open and re-focused them. He was in one of the rooms in the medical bay. Looking down he still wore his training gi, although the right sleeve had a slash in it. "How odd." Kahn said.

Kahn hopped off the bed and stretched his muscles. "Glad to be in the real world and not that white void." He opened the door to leave.

Krillin sighed because Bulma had volunteered him to guard and jumped when the door opened. He looked right into the soft blue eyes of Kahn. "Kahn, you're awake! So tell me: what's it like to be fused with a girl?" Krillin greeted.

"Krillin!" Kahn's voice rose.

"Just kidding Kahn. Everyone is waiting for you." Krillin said.

Kahn followed Krillin until they paused before the living room door.

"Come out after I speak." the former monk said. The fusion just nodded and Krillin left.

Bulma noticed Krillin walking over to her and Eighteen. "Krillin what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Before Krillin could answer, a voice rang out from behind him.

"He's here to introduce me."

************************************************************************************************

That's it for this chapter. Chapter 16 is coming… Read and Review!

Destiny's Light


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama! No exceptions! My original characters and plot are mine! No suing!

_SSAW?!: Ch16_

__

_Day 4 continued_

Kahn thought it amusing when everyone turned to look at him and stare as though he nearly died.

"Staring at someone for a long period of time is rude you know." Kahn spoke. 

The person who recovered first out of the group happened to be Chichi. Chichi came over and gave him a hug. "Kahn you are alright! We were worried about you!" Chichi said.

"Uh, thanks Chichi." Kahn responded, blushing ever so slightly. No sooner had Chichi stepped back, Trunks and Goten appeared as blurs and attached to his legs. Trailing after them was Marron, the daughter of Eighteen and Krillin. Kahn looked down to see the three kids smiling at him.

"Hello Marron. Trunks, Goten please remove yourselves from my legs so I can walk." Kahn said. 

Marron just giggled.

"Nuh-uh. You have to play with us." Goten spoke.

"Yeah. Goten's dad said that this day should be spent relaxing." Trunks added.

"In that case then, alright. Though I know that Vegeta will be training in the GR." Kahn said. The boys eagerly removed themselves.

"Kahn, we need to know what happened on that day you were attacked." Goku stated.

The fusion took a deep breath and sighed. "There is not much I can tell you. I sat against a tree with my eyes closed, relaxing. The next thing I know, I feel intense power striking me from my right shoulder and then I fell unconscious." Kahn replied.

Eighteen, who had been silent said, "The attack started from your right shoulder? Interesting. Perhaps that might explain why you were out for two days."

"Two days huh? I'm glad that I woke up now and not still stuck in a white void." Kahn commented.

"White void? What are you talking about Kahn?" Bulma asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell everyone later. It's time to have some fun!" Kahn answered.

Goku and Chichi left to spend quality time together.

Eighteen picked up Marron and went inside with Bulma & Krillin.

Piccolo meditated in his favorite place.

Vegeta stopped training to pick up the ki of Kahn. "Finally." he muttered. He found Kahn ready to go off with Trunks and Goten.

"Kahn." Vegeta spoke. Kahn turned to find Vegeta smirking at him.

"Well, what do you want Vegeta?" Kahn asked.

"This will be one of the few times you may hear this from me. It's about time you woke up." Vegeta said.

"Sure thing Vegeta." Kahn spoke. Vegeta merely snorted and returned to the GR grumbling something about they should be training and not listening to Kakarot. Kahn just smiled and flew off with Goten and Trunks.

"I thought you were going to change them back today." Dende said.

"I changed my mind Dende. Early tomorrow morning they shall be returned to normal." Destiny spoke.

"Why then?"

"I think Kahn deserves some time off since they have not had a chance to really have fun."

"Gotcha."

Red digits on clocks read 6:44 p.m.

Eighteen, Krillin, and Marron had already left. Selene and Jasper went back to the house he shared with Katherine. Vegeta had stopped training and showered before he came downstairs to wait while Bulma cooked dinner.

"When do you think they will be back?" Chichi asked softly, resting her chin against Goku's shoulder.

"Don't worry Chi, they will be fine." Goku responded.

Kahn enjoyed playing around for the day and easing the strain of having to train for that force. Currently the trio sat against a tree. "We should be heading back for dinner." Kahn said, breaking the silence.

"I know, but we had fun today!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

Raising to his feet the fusion motioned for the boys to stand. "I will take you home Trunks courtesy of Instant Transmission." Kahn stated. Kahn brought two fingers up and they disappeared.

"Woman, is it ready yet?"

"No. Besides I am waiting for Trunks to come home." 

Vegeta scowled when he sensed his son, Goten, and Kahn in the kitchen.

"Just dropping off Trunks." Kahn paused to see how Bulma is cooking on the stove. "Eh, what the hell are you doing Bulma?" Kahn said.

"I'm cooking dinner, what else am I doing?" Bulma answered. The fusion peeked in the big pot to see what she was cooking and frowned.

"Is that supposed to be stew by chance?"

"Yes." This caused Kahn to frown even more.

"Hehehehe… Remind me to come over some time for something important. Let's go Goten." Kahn said, vanishing.

Bulma stared where Kahn used to be. "That was weird." she muttered.

Chichi and Goku looked up to see the faces of Kahn and Goten.

"I'd bet you're both hungry from today. Goku couldn't hold out so he and I ate already." Chichi said. Chichi entered the kitchen to prepare dinner for both of the saiyans. Kahn and Goten ate dinner while Chichi and Goku watched. After dinner Kahn announced he would be in Gohan's room. Goten didn't object to stay with his mom and dad.

Kahn sat down at the desk, looking at the journal that belonged to Gohan. He had a notion to read the other entries( Katherine of course), but he decided against it(Gohan). He opened the journal without reading any entries to a blank page.

_This is day four already. I am glad that I woke up today. However it still puzzles me how the device disappeared. None of the other Z-fighters knew where Katherine/Jasper's house was  expect for Vegeta, Selene,  Jasper, and Gohan. I keep Jasper and Selene out of the lab and Vegeta never saw it. So that would only leave Dende or  Destiny…_

The fusion paused to think about the possibility and suddenly it clicked in his mind. He wrote furiously.

_Of course! They would be the only ones able to pull something like this off! Why didn't I suspect it sooner! Wait till I get my hands on them! I'll pound them in the ground! That's all._

_Kahn_

Kahn set the pen down and closed the journal. He decided to meditate a while to get his bearings straight. The fusion sat Indian style on the bed and closed his eyes. Kahn hovered a few feet above the bed. He smirked as little nasty thoughts occurred to him to get Dende and Destiny back. The fusion didn't hear the knock on the door right away. When Chichi didn't get a response, she opened the door. She smiled seeing Kahn in peace.

"Kahn, go to bed. It's late. You need sleep for tomorrow." Chichi said.

Kahn cracked an eye open and replied, "Alright." Chichi left the room, closing the door. Kahn changed into pjs and climbed in bed.

_Day 5_

"My prince we are entering Earth's atmosphere." the pilot spoke.

"Excellent." Gabriel stated. He had been training with Jasmine for the five days. The prince couldn't wait to drag Katherine's ass back to her home planet of Dalmor and get married. Jasmine knew that he was thinking about Katherine and she smiled.

"She will pay for escaping you. I'll make sure." Jasmine spoke.

"Of course." Gabriel said.

Destiny appeared in the room where Kahn slept. Kahn currently sleeping on his stomach. The goddess glanced at the clock, it read: 4:03 a.m. "Good." she whispered. Destiny snapped her finger and Kahn's training gi appeared. Taking Kahn's leg gently, she vanished with him. Dende paced around the Lookout waiting for Destiny to come back. He sensed her presence and noticed that she held Kahn by his leg.

"This will be interesting." Dende said.

"It will be Dende, just watch." Destiny spoke. She used her psychic powers to suspend Kahn upside down in the air and a bucket of water appeared in her hands.

Dende took a quick peek in the bucket and asked, "How cold is that water?"

Destiny only smiled and Dende knew it had to be very, very cold. She chucked the water in Kahn's face.

Kahn was having a nice dream when something cold hit his face. His eyes opened right away and he shivered. "H-Holy c-crap, that's cold! Who did… what the hell?" the fusion exclaimed. He could see Dende and Destiny, but they were upside to him. He realized who did this.

"Destiny! Release me at once!! You two will be so dead!!!" Kahn shouted. 

"What, you didn't like my wake-up call?" Destiny asked, sounding hurt.

"It wasn't nice you know. Are you going to release me or what?" Kahn responded.

Destiny snapped her fingers and Kahn dropped on his head. "Oww!!! That hurts!" he muttered. Rising to his feet, his soft blue eyes eyed Dende and Destiny.

"Where is the device?!" Kahn demanded.

"Uh, what device?" Dende lied.

Kahn growled softly to let Dende he wasn't in a happy mood.

"I have it." Destiny announced.

"WHAT? Whose idea was this?" Kahn exclaimed slowly.

Dende gulped and replied, "Mine. I wanted to have some fun with you two. Destiny did this to you, I helped."

Kahn twitched for a second before dashing for Dende. Dende ran as fast as he could around the Lookout. Destiny chuckled as Kahn held Dende in his grasp and threatened bloody murder if he ever tried something like this again. He dropped Dende and Dende sighed with relief. Kahn turned to Destiny.

"You stop giving Dende these ideas of yours Destiny. Now change us back." Kahn declared.

The goddess withdrew the device and set the setting for reverse. She aimed it at Kahn and fired. Kahn closed his eyes and he split. Gohan and Katherine stumbled back and stared at each other. Kat noticed that Gohan wore a black-purple gi while she wore an azure one. She came over to raise Gohan's hands. Kat placed her palms over his. "Gohan? You okay?" she asked.

Gohan blinked and found Kat staring in front of him. "Kat, we're really… huh?" he spoke, interrupted when a light covered them and Kahn stood again.

Looking down, Kahn yelled, "What the fucking hell?! We just un-fused!! How is this possible?!"

"Hmm… it's possible that this is a side effect from the ray Kahn. Just focus on your two separate halves and you should revert back." Destiny suggested.

"Having this as a side effect is a lot better then other side effects I could think of. Let me try." Kahn said. He concentrated on the two halves and Kahn split back into Gohan and Katherine. Katherine and Gohan leaped for joy and hugged each other. Reality kicked in and they went back to normal.

"We should head back to what sleep what we can get Gohan." Kat stated.

"Yeah, so no one freaks out that we're gone." Gohan said. They used their Instant Transmission to leave the Lookout.

Dende and Destiny just looked at each other.

Re-appearing in Gohan's room, neither of them stirred up a conservation. Gohan looked at his clock to find it was 4:31 a.m. "What?!" he breathed. 

Kat saw the time too and cursed. "Yeah, we better go back to bed. Didn't realize Destiny had woken us up that early."

"How? There's only bed in here and I don't feel like sneaking out to the couch…"

"Simple. We both sleep in it."

"We can't do that!"

"Sure we can. You just said you wouldn't sneak to the couch. Besides that might freak everyone out if one of us goes to the kitchen first. Or you afraid?"

"I am not afraid."

"Good."

Kat crawled on one side. Gohan swore what he got himself into and crawled on the other side. He pulled the covers over them. (**A/N: You do realize that they are wearing their training outfits and no, they do not do anything!**)

Chichi hummed as she made breakfast. Goku and Goten sat the kitchen table, drooling.

"Goten, go wake up Kahn."

"Okay."

Goten crept in his oniisan's room and headed for the bed. He frowned for some reason. He saw a mass of black hair and his oniisan's hair. It didn't dawn on him yet that he was seeing Katherine and Gohan. Goten decided to yank on the mass of black hair. There was a curse and sapphire eyes looked at him.

"G-Goten? That you?"

Goten took one look at Katherine and then screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He fled the room in a hurry.

Gohan jerked awake and saw Katherine's worried eyes. "Who was that?"

"Your brother."

"Oh no." Gohan jumped out of bed immediately, fixing his training gi and dashed out of the room. Kat followed suit.

Goku and Chichi froze as they heard Goten scream and he ran in the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! I saw Katherine!!" Goten breathed.

"W-What?" Chichi asked.

"It's true." Kat's voice answered. They turned to find Gohan and Katherine standing in the kitchen entryway. Tears of joy welled up in Chichi's eyes and she hugged both teenagers. Goku too happy that they were back to normal. Goten smiled happily.

"I'm glad that you're fine." she said.

"Thanks mom." Gohan said.

"Bulma said we should come over after breakfast to wait for that force to arrive." Goku stated.

Katherine and Gohan nodded.

"I see that you two are already to go. Are you ready?" Chichi said.

"Not quite. Let me do my hair real quick." Kat answered. They watched her head for the bathroom. 

Kat looked in the mirror, debating what to do with her hair. "Perhaps a style from Dalmor?" The ancient saiyan braided one braid on the left side and the other on the right. These two braids joined like a top ponytail. The jointed braid ends and some of the loose hair, she wrapped in a bun-like style, and held it with bobby pins. Kat left the remainder hair down. She re-joined the others. Goku used Instant Transmission and they vanished.

At Capsule Corps, most of the Z-fighters were there. Yamcha, Selene, Jasper, Krillin, Eighteen, Trunks, and Piccolo. Tien & Chouzo could not be reached. Marron stayed behind with Master Roshi. Bulma, Vegeta, and everyone waited for the Sons to arrive. It just so happened that Goku and Chichi were shielding Katherine and Gohan, who could be sensed and everyone would find out they were not fused. However they didn't.

"So where is Kahn?" Jasper asked when he didn't see the fusion.

"Right here." two voices echoed. Chichi and Goku parted to let Gohan and Katherine come forward into view. 

The first ones to rush over were Jasper and Selene. They hugged the teenagers with joy. "Kat, what happened?" Selene asked.

"It is not really long to tell you Selene, but I feel we should be concentrating on that force. This is something Gohan and I can show. Stand back." Kat responded.

Kat placed her hands in front of her, palms facing Gohan. "Ready?"

Gohan nodded and placed his hands over hers. A bright light engulfed them and once again, Kahn stood there.

"What the fricking hell!?" Vegeta swore.

"H-How is that possible when you were fused together yesterday?" Bulma stuttered.

"We did Bulma. This is the side effect of the ray. Remember I told you that this ray had never been tested before until it hit us." Kahn replied.

"Do you know how it will last?" Bulma asked.

Kahn shrugged and split back into Katherine and Gohan.

"You could tell everyone how it felt to be fused." Krillin said, grinning. This earned the former monk two vicious glares from the two saiyans.

Vegeta knew they were becoming mates, only they didn't realize it yet and he walked over. "So brats you have something to say?" he inquired.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Gohan said.

"I think you know what I'm referring to brat." the prince stated.

Gohan still had no idea what Vegeta specifically wanted. While Katherine understood in his choice of words what it was.

"Gohan, I think I know what's he's referring to. Vegeta, we can talk over there." Kat spoke, pointing in a direction.

Vegeta smirked and followed the pair.

Chichi saw this and asked, "Goku why are they talking with Vegeta?"

Goku simply smiled. "I have an idea what." he answered.

Gabriel watched out the viewpoint of the ship and saw they were above some empty valley. "Set the ship down here." he commanded.

"Yes my prince." the pilot said. The pilot landed the ship and opened the doors.

Gabriel met up with Jasmine and they led the twenty men down the ramp.

"Are we going to find Katherine first?" she asked.

"No. She will come to us." Gabriel replied.

Katherine stopped talking with Gohan and Vegeta when she felt the one presence she didn't want to sense. Her body stiffened and she growled softly. Gohan and Vegeta saw her react to something.

"Kat, what' wrong?" Gohan asked, worried.

"He's here." she said.

"Tanaka who's here?"

"It can't be him!"

"Kat, you're making no sense."

Kat's sapphire eyes turned cold anger that neither of them had seen before.

"Coxc Ehz hr x pqcto! Ohj yxfs coxc pxecxfy thus osfs! Q txz'c jxqc ch vqtv oqe ehffd xee!!" Kat hissed loudly.

The other Z-Fighters all turned when they heard Kat's outburst and how angry she seemed to be.

"What the hell did Tanaka say!?" Vegeta exclaimed.

For some reason Gohan understood what Kat just said and waved his hands nervously. "Uh, you don't want to know what she said!" he laughed.

"Gohan? You actually understood what she said? It takes anyone time to learn our language." Jasper muttered.

"Gohan, what did she say?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked back at Kat, who remained angry and silent. "You really don't want to know." he said finally.

"Why not?" his mother asked.

Vegeta thought it strange how Gohan could understand her language, unless somehow the fusion between them enabled him to do so.

"Fine. I'm warning you though: don't blame me for your reaction. She said: That son of a bitch! How dare that bastard come here! I can't wait to kick his sorry ass!!" Gohan replied.

Gasps were heard throughout the group. Vegeta maintained his reaction.

"Tanaka, who is he?" Vegeta demanded.

Kat calmed herself down to answer and crossed her arms. "He is Gabriel my 'supposed' future husband." she responded coolly.

**************************************************************************************************************************

What is everyone's reaction going to be for this revelation? Will it be shock? anger? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. R & R!

Destiny's Light


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. Any original characters are mine, so is the plot. No suing!

_SSAW?!: Ch17_

_Day 5_

"WHAT?!" Vegeta hollered.

Goku, Goku, Bulma blinked.

Eighteen stayed silent, but she was stunned.

Krillin lost any thought to joke.

Selene didn't know what to say.

Jasper knew to an extent, so he kept his mouth shut.

Gohan came up to Kat and looked in her eyes. "What do you mean he's your future husband?" he asked.

"My parents arranged for me to marry him when I became eighteen." Kat spoke.

"Pre-arranged marriages? I thought they were more common for royalty-- Vegeta shot a look to Bulma for her to stop.

"For royalty." Kat finished for the blue-haired genius. She pulled out her pendant and turned it over. "See this? This is my family's royal crest. For your information I am a princess." Kat stated.

Chichi, surprised by revelations that Katherine was indeed a princess. *No wonder she didn't want anyone to know. Most people would have been after her.*

Gohan seemed to the most shocked out of all of them. He began to understand why she kept certain secrets for this long. Then again he would do it too.

"Katherine, why are you here on Earth if Gabriel is your future husband?" Bulma asked after a while.

Tucking the pendant away, Katherine replied, "We have more important things right now then talking about my past. Come on." She took off in sky without further delay. The remaining Z-fighters followed her. Bulma watched them leave and prayed they would be okay.

"Sir their high power levels approaching."

Gabriel thought it was odd, since only Katherine should be coming. He, Jasmine, and his 20 men watched as nine people landed near them. Gabriel studied the group further. One adult male had black spiky hair and his eyes serious. The other male had black hair that stood straight up and he smirked. Another man had two scars on his face. Two teenagers stood next to each other, their expressions serious. A green man with a white turban and cape stood showing a scowl. Two boys, one had lavender hair and blue eyes, the other had black, spiky hair like the first male stood next to a woman with her raven hair tied up in a bun. Finally a blonde woman with cold blue eyes stood next to a shorter person. His eyes darted back to the two teenagers and realized he saw Jasper Harding.

"Where is she Harding?" Gabriel demanded.

"Find out yourself." Jasper scoffed.

Gabriel fumed at the clearly shown stubbornness and drew his sword. "You took her away from me! Give her back!!" he said.

"That sword of yours wouldn't do a damn thing Gabriel. I will not be returning with you." Katherine's voice rang out.

Gabriel saw the eleven part so a young woman with long black hair & sapphire eyes and a young man with serious coal-black eyes walk forward.

"K-Katherine? Your hair is supposed to be blonde not black." Gabriel spoke matter-of-factly. Her laughter was not his reaction at all.

"Actually I am rather fond of black hair Gabriel. It's nice for a change." Kat retorted.

"So this Katherine whom I have heard quite a lot about." Jasmine commented, her lavender eyes studying Katherine.

"Eomc-mb dhm thzzqkqzl ehz hr x pqcto!" Kat snapped at Jasmine. (Translation: Shut-up you conniving son of a bitch!)

Jasmine understood the language of the ancient saiyans and her face grew hot with anger. She growled slightly.

Goku didn't know what Kat said to the woman, but Gohan seemed to understand. Gohan smiled after Kat spoke aloud. He turned to his wife.

"Chi, please stay with Goten and Trunks. I don't want you hurt if you join me out in front." Goku said. Chichi accepted this and wished him luck.

Gabriel, outraged by Kat's comments commanded, "Men get her!"

The twenty men drew their staffs and aimed their sights on Katherine. However, the Z-Fighters jumped in to engage them. Yamcha chose to attack the nearest one. Selene and Jasper took on the task of three men. Vegeta merely punched the closest enemy. Piccolo found him two targets to fight against. Chichi and the boys found two men to fight with. Eighteen and Krillin went after two apiece. Goku picked on four men. Only three men chose to stay with Gabriel and Jasmine.

Gabriel tucked his sword away when he saw that he would have to fight with Katherine and her friend. He and Jasmine dropped into their fighting stances.

"You will come back with me." Gabriel spoke.

"Not on your life Gabriel! Let's have some fun Gohan!" Kat retorted.

"Nothing would please me more." Gohan said.

The ancient saiyan and half-saiyan dropped into theirs. "Hmm… you three get them!" Gabriel commanded. Two men attacked Katherine while Gohan got one. Katherine ducked a staff blast and kicked the staff out of the man's hands. She caught it and tripped his legs with it. The second tried to the same, but Kat took the staff in her hands and whacked him with it. The man fell to the ground, knocked out. Gohan avoided a blast from his target and kicked the man aside.

Brushing their selves off, Katherine and Gohan fixed their gazes on Gabriel and Jasmine.

"Alright, so be it." Gabriel said. He lunged at Katherine. Gohan blocked him and pushed him back. Katherine and Jasmine just stared at each other before Kat threw a punch at her. Now the battle began.

Vegeta thought these men of Gabriel's were not much of a challenge because he was faster and stronger then them. He easily avoided the two blasts and shot one of his own. His attack pushed the two men back and again they attacked. Smirking, Vegeta threw several punches and kicks to knock them out.

Yamcha experienced a tiny bit of difficulty with the target had chosen. His target twirled the staff and shot several blasts at him. The former bandit dodged them and responded with a kick. His target blocked it and plowed the staff into Yamcha's side. Yamcha fell to the ground and looked up to his target grinning. The staff glowed and an energy ball was forming. Right before the blast could strike him, a purple blast killed the man. Yamcha saw that Eighteen had saved him.

"Thanks Eighteen." Yamcha said.

"Whatever." Eighteen replied coldly.

Gabriel turned his attention away to watch five of his men get knocked out and he winced when Gohan landed several surprise punches on him.

"I can tell that you quite skilled."

"Really? I won't allow you to take Kat." Gohan increased his speed of his attacks and Gabriel had to increase his speed as well.

Kat enjoyed beating on Jasmine. They had developed a pattern of punches and kicks, although none really touched Kat. Jasmine broke apart pausing to regain her senses. She had to admit that Kat was stronger then she remembered. None of her attacks had little affect on her!

"I think it's time I turned up the heat." Kat spoke, turning SSJ.

Jasmine paled as she recalled that Ancient Saiyans had the power to do. "There's no way you could do that!" she cried.

"Believe it." Kat said. The female super saiyan grabbed Jasmine's arm and chucked her over her shoulder. The SSJ followed her descent.

Selene combined her blast with Jasper's to overcome their targets. They saw how the other Z-Fighters were taking care of their own targets and joined those who had no targets.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, releasing the spiral beam at his chosen targets. They fell dead. He looked to see what the others were doing.

Chichi kneed one in the nuts when he tried to shoot a blast at Goten. Both boys stared at her in shock. Chichi took the fallen staff from the temporary injured man and whacked him with it. He fell unconscious. She whammed the second man without warning and knocked him out.

"That's what you get!" Chichi stated. She saw Goku take care of the rest of the men with ease. Goku finished punching the last person to find his wife next to him. His attention now rested on Gohan and Katherine.

Jasmine did not have a chance to recover, Kat came up to her and hoisted her by her shirt. The hatred clearly was shown in her teal eyes.

"I can't kill you Jasmine because it goes against my nature not to kill someone in cold blood unless I have to. But I can do this instead." Kat spoke coldly. She grabbed Jasmine's right arm and began to twist it. Jasmine felt the pain raising in her arm until she heard the bones snap. The second-in-command grimaced and shot a glare at Katherine, but it didn't phase her. 

Kat tossed Jasmine up in the air and shouted, "Ohgd Wmylsuszc!" (Translation: Holy Judgment!) Her two palms unleashed several small white beams at Jasmine's legs.

Vegeta had never seen Katherine fight like that before. "Kakarot, judging from her anger and her attacks that woman must have done horrible to her."

"You're right Vegeta. I have never seen Katherine this angry before." Goku agreed.

Gabriel stopped when he heard Jasmine cry out. Gohan took this distraction to punch him in the stomach. Gabriel bent forward for a moment before sending a glare at the young man in front of him.

"How dare you take advantage!"

"Never leave yourself open."

They resumed fighting.

Jasmine cursed, her legs hurt very much and so did her arm. She narrowed her lavender eyes at Katherine. "Shouldn't you be attacking Gabriel?"

"I suppose, but I don't want to. You need to suffer."

"Why?"

Kat's anger rose and she flared into SSJ2. She hoisted Jasmine by her left arm and broke her left shoulder in one motion. Jasmine cried out and stumbled back. Kat went even further as to gather a blast and shoot it at the second-in-command. The men that had been knocked out, now awake and saw Katherine do this to Jasmine. They stood there frozen because they were afraid the blonde female would kill them. Jasmine stared at Kat's cold face.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Because you deserve it." Kat spat. To make sure Jasmine's legs were broken beyond belief, Kat had an attack that would do just that. The ancient saiyan hovered a tiny bit and brought her left hand up.

"Goku! Shouldn't we stop her?! Katherine's going to kill that woman!! Chichi exclaimed worriedly.

"No, Kat won't kill her. I'm sure of that." Goku replied.

"He's right. I knew that Kat was angry at Gabriel, but never this much at Jasmine." Jasper spoke.

"You know about this secret?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but not the full details. It angered her so much to talk about it for long." Jasper answered.

Jasmine continued to watch Kat until the SSJ2 cried, "Zqloc'e Osxksz!" (Translation: Night's Heaven!) A dark blue beam erupted from Kat's palm. Jasmine screamed in agony as both of her legs shattered completely. At the same time Kat raised her left hand and shot another blast to Jasmine's arms. Jasmine could only scream. The pain intensified so much that she fell unconscious.

Both Gabriel and Gohan stopped their fighting to hear Jasmine scream and then fall silent. Gabriel's eyes paled and he raced over to Jasmine's side. He saw beat-up she looked and glared coldly at Kat.

"What DID you do to her?!" Gabriel demanded icily.

Kat settled on the ground and shrugged. "Now t-take her and leave." she responded, although her voice wavered slightly.

"Fine. Mark my words Katherine: you will pay dearly for this." Gabriel spoke with the utmost hatred in his voice. He scooped Jasmine in his arms and called his remaining men to retreat.

Kat watched the ship take off and she fell to her knees. Her hair went back to normal. She couldn't believe what she just did to Jasmine. She felt horrible. Chichi made a notion to help, but Goku shook his head. Gohan stayed silent as he came over to Kat. Kat stood when she felt his presence behind her. She faced him with haunting sapphire eyes. "Hold me Gohan." she spoke quietly. Gohan gathered her in his arms and Kat began to sob.

Goku never knew Katherine to cry. "Gohan and Katherine need to talk privately. They have issues to discuss. Let's head back to Capsule Corps." he said.

Silently the Z-Fighters left until Katherine and Gohan were alone. Gohan released Kat to peer in her tear-stained eyes. 

"What happened today Kat? Your anger was so unlike you. I could feel it pouring out of you."

"I-I don't know Gohan. I never realized my hatred for her was that bad."

"What did she do to you?"

A brief pause before Kat answered.

"S-She's having an affair with Gabriel."

"W-What?! Your future husband is seeing her!?"

"Yes. I've known about this since I was fourteen."

In Gohan's mind the puzzles fit together at last. *That's her main reason for coming here! No wonder!*

"Man, he must be one conniving bastard."

"Gohan how could I do that to her?"

"Shhh… Your saiyan side took over. It's not your fault…"

Kat made a notion to speak, but Gohan put his finger on her lips. He simply leaned in and kissed her. Kat let Gohan do this and her body relaxed.

Mars thought Videl was ready and he would join her. He waved his hand across the pool to see Katherine and Gohan kissing. Videl gasped.

"Somehow they separated!" she breathed.

"Indeed they have. This is our chance to finish the job." Mars said.

"So their fusion must have woken up in order for them to be there." Videl said. She and Mars vanished.

Gohan and Kat broke apart. Katherine felt a better now.

"Thanks Gohan." She kissed him back.

"Well, who do we have here?" a voice rang out.

They immediately broke apart to find Videl and a man who they didn't recognize.

"Videl, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

Videl drew her sword and pointed it at them. "To finish what I couldn't do two days ago, kill you." she hissed.

Kat pondered what Videl exactly meant, but a memory returned to her mind. Videl had tried to kill Kahn, but Goten saved them. "You." Kat spat. "You tried to kill us while we were Kahn."

"Excellent observation female. It would be nice if I knew your name before we kill you two." Mars stated.

Gohan growled softly and he dropped in his fighting stance. "Her name is of no concern to you. I should be asking you the same thing." Gohan declared.

The leader of the demons just laughed and Kat took that as an insult and dropped in her fighting stance.

"You have no business here with us. Leave now or we will force you to leave." Kat threatened, her voice cold.

"Fools… you have no idea you are dealing with! For I am Mars, leader of the demons!" Mars responded.

It took only a moment for Gohan and Katherine to say together, "The one who sent those two demons."

"Brilliant! Now die!!" Videl snarled, bringing her sword down. Kat reacted by blocking Videl's blade with her own sword. The two teenagers moved away to fight. Mars threw a punch only to have Gohan block it.

Something tugged at Goku's mind as he and the others waited for his son and Katherine to return. Goten had a bad feeling that his oniisan was in danger. Chichi had her motherly instinct tell her that her baby was in danger. Vegeta observed the Sons and saw that something was not right. He too had a feeling something was happening to Katherine and Gohan.

"Kakarot, you getting what I'm sensing?" (Vegeta)

"Yes Vegeta I am. I think they're in danger." (Goku)

"I'm coming too daddy. Oniisan is in trouble." (Goten)

"Go check on them Goku." (Chichi)

Goku, Vegeta, and Goten took off in the sky in a hurry.

"Who would be attacking them now?! We just got finished fighting with Gabriel." Krillin exclaimed.

"I hope my Goku pounds those intruders to the ground!!" Chichi declared with passion.

Bulma and the others stared at the wife of Goku. They had never seen Chichi act with such passion before.

Kat ducked, rolled, and jumped to avoid Videl's attacks. "Why are you with him Videl? You don't need his help to achieve your goals. There is still goodness left in you. These powers that you currently possess are only a gift. You have the power to learn this within you already." Kat asked softly.

Videl's eyes widened as the words touched her, but turned back to an icy violet. "So I can show everyone including my father that I am not weak!" she snarled, increasing her attacks.

Gohan wiped the blood off his lip and studied Mars. "You are stronger then you look Mars." he spoke.

"Appearances can be deceiving Gohan. You know I believe that you have feelings for that female over there fighting Videl." Mars said.

"You got to be kidding me! I don't have any feelings for Katherine!" Gohan lied.

"So Katherine is her name. What a nice name for her. Now I shall heat things up." Mars repeated.

Gohan mentally slapped himself and pondered what Mars meant by heating things up? Mars phased out and re-appeared behind Gohan. He twisted Gohan's arm behind his back. Gohan froze instantly and saw Mars's hand hover in front of his face.

"Katherine, you might want to look over here." Mars spoke.

Kat averted her gaze over to Mars, after hearing him call her by her name. She gasped as she saw Gohan in his grasp. "Gohan!" she breathed.

Videl took the opportunity to kick the sword out of Kat's grasp and grabbed her arm to twist it behind her back. Kat attempted to move, but Videl's sword hovered in front of her neck. "Don't even think about it Katherine." Videl hissed.

Katherine looked into Gohan's eyes and he looked in hers.

**:: **Katherine, we will get out of this** ::**

Katherine heard Gohan's voice in her mind.

**:: **Gohan? Is this a bond?!** ::**

**:: **Appears so. This is the start of becoming mates** ::**

**:: **No shit Gohan** ::**

**:: **Nice observation Kat** ::**

Goku, Vegeta, and Goten settled on the ground. Katherine and Gohan's ki's were a little further ahead. The trio ran forward only to stop dead to see Gohan in Mars's grasp and Kat in Videl's.

"Release them at once!" Goku commanded gently.

"These two? I don't think so savior of Earth." Mars said.

"You release my big brother at once you big meanie! And my big sister too!!" Goten exclaimed.

Mars fixed his gaze on Goten. *This young boy resembles Gohan all right. He definitely reminds me of the savior of Earth.*

Kat saw the smirk on Mars's face and knew he was up to something no good. "Don't you dare to hurt Goten! Otherwise you would have two VERY pissed saiyans!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta didn't miss the smirk on Mars's face. "Brat, get behind us. This could get ugly." Vegeta spoke. Goten got the hint and stood behind his dad and Vegeta.

"Really? I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." Mars spoke, lowering his hand from Gohan's face. Only to have it shoot a blast at Gohan's knee. Gohan flinched. It looked nothing more then a minor burn.

It was clear to Goku that this man was evil. "Don't you dare hurt my son or Katherine for that matter!" Goku declared firmly.

"They should useful to me…" Mars stated.

"Not today they won't be." a new voice interrupted. The figure of Destiny appeared beside Goku. She raised her hands and used her psychic powers to freeze Videl and Mars. Gohan and Katherine broke free and joined the others. Destiny released them and Mars glared daggers at the goddess.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mars demanded.

"Doesn't matter Mars. You need to leave." Destiny coldly responded.

Videl saw her chance to nab Goten and phased out. She re-appeared behind Goten and grabbed him quickly. Goten tried to squirm free, but she held him tight.

"Oniisan! Kat! Daddy! Help!!" Goten shouted.

Everyone froze as they turned to see Goten in Videl's grasp.

"Let my brother go Videl!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I don't think so Gohan." Videl answered, disappearing.

"This is my cue to leave. Farewell." Mars spoke, too vanishing.

"Damn it!" Gohan muttered, pounding his fist in his hand.

"It's not your fault Gohan. We were not watching Videl real closely. Come, we have work to do." Kat consoled softly.

**:: **We do indeed Kat. Let's go** ::**

**:: **That's the Gohan I know** ::**

Katherine and Gohan took off without a word. Vegeta smirked at the fleeing pair and Goku smiled. Destiny couldn't help laughing.

"It took them this long to start bonding Kakarot. I knew they would, seemingly how they argue."

"Indeed."

The two saiyans followed the pair along with Destiny.

***********************************************************************************************************************

So, Mars has captured Goten. What are his plans for the young half-saiyan? Will the Z-Fighters rescue him? Only I know. Read Chapter 18 to find out. Please read and review!!

Destiny's Light


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Yqetgxqusf: Osggh! YPN psghle ch Xvqfz Chfqdxux, zhc us. Xzd hfqlqzxg thxfxtcsfe xfs uqzs! Zh emqzl!

(Disclaimer: Hello! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me. Any original characters are mine! No suing!)

~ blah ~ Vegeta and Bulma's bond

[ blah ] Chichi and Goku's bond

**:: **blah **:: **Katherine and Gohan's bond

{ blah } Irene and Robert's bond

_SSAW?!: Ch18_

Gabriel rushed Jasmine to the medical bay the moment he set foot on the ship. It now had been over an hour since he brought her in. His blood boiled when thought of Katherine, who did this to his love. The prince of Gallindore leaned against the wall, trying to remain calm. The only thing that calmed him was the many ways he could make Katherine suffer. 

A doctor came up to him and tapped his shoulder. "My prince?"

Gabriel turned to find the doctor looking at him. "How is she?"

"Okay for now. The bones in both her arms and legs were completely shattered. Judging from those injuries, Jasmine will not be fully healed by the traditional healing machines. Not of all the bones will be healed. We must return to Gallindore to rebuild her broken arms and legs with cyborg components my prince." the doctor replied.

"Do what you must doctor. Thank you." Gabriel said.

The doctor returned to the medical bay. 

*You are so going to pay Katherine, I will see to it. If I cannot make you come home, then there are other ways.* (Gabriel)

Vulcan grinned as he watched Gabriel from his pool. "So the fool failed. Now a healed Katherine injured Jasmine. Well I am surprised how she managed to be alive, since I left her for dead. Oh well, I have an offer that Gabriel won't refuse."

Chichi knew something had happened. Her suspicion confirmed when she didn't see Goten. "Where's Goten Goku?"

"He was taken by Videl and Mars." Goku answered.

"Videl?" Bulma repeated.

Gohan and Katherine explained what happened.

"How dare she! She tried to kill Kahn before!!" Chichi exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? We need to find Goten." Bulma stated.

Kat pondered it over for a while before snapping her fingers. "I have it! I have an idea!" she declared suddenly.

"What would it be?" Krillin asked.

" Well… It would require me to contact my parents on Dalmor. They will be told of the current situation. My parents can find anyone from any distance." Kat explained to the group.

"Really Tanaka? Then how come they didn't find you here?" Vegeta questioned.

"Hehehehe… My parents have a tendency to forget to use that power when they're panicked over me. They usually forget to use the power and use the traditional methods of searching for me." Kat replied.

"So will your parents help?" Eighteen asked.

"They should after I talk to them." Kat said.

"So Vegeta told you two can talk to each other mentally." Goku suddenly mentioned.

Gohan and Kat gaped at Goku before exchanging nervous looks with each other.

"My baby has bonded! Now I get to have grandchildren!!" Chichi squealed.

"I knew from the start you two were meant together." Krillin teased.

Kat fixed her gaze on Vegeta and Goku. "You noticed that?!" she said.

"Tanaka, we notice things like that." Vegeta replied.

"Damn." Gohan muttered.

"In order for me to communicate with my parents, I will have to use my communications in my lab. " Kat spoke up.

Yamcha said to inform him and he took off. Piccolo said he would be around and too left. That left the other Z-Fighters.

"I am not taking all of you in my lab! I will take a select few only." Kat announced.

Marron's black eyes focused on Eighteen. "Mommy, mommy! I want to see!" she squealed. Eighteen looked down at her daughter seeing how bad she wanted to go. The blonde android's blue eyes flickered over to Katherine.

"Krillin and I are coming with Marron." Eighteen spoke neutrally.

"Alright. That's one. Who else?" Kat said.

"I am definitely coming Tanaka. You will not deny me this pleasure." Vegeta stated.

Katherine had two votes so far. She decided that Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Selene, Jasper, Goku, and Chichi would come. *Wait that is everyone. Darn it!*

"Alright, all of you can come. Hold on." Kat spoke finally. She focused on her house and used her Instant Transmission to bring everyone there. Once they arrived, Kat announced, "You touch anything in my lab, I will give you a slow death."

"Darn." Trunks muttered under his breath.

The ancient saiyan led the group to her lab. She brought them to the huge screen in a corner of the lab and turned it on. Kat put on a headset and spoke into it. "Transmit this call to Irene and Robert de Tanaka of Dalmor immediately." she said.

"Acknowledged." the computer spoke.

Irene wondered if they would ever their daughter again. They sent Gabriel to retrieve her, but they had not heard from him. Robert did his best to console his wife, but  he too missed Katherine. One of their soldiers came up to them and reported, "Your highness there is a transmission for you from a planet called Earth. Apparently it is urgent."

"Who is calling?" Robert asked.

"We don't know sir." the soldier replied.

"Very well then. Let's go see who it is Robert." Irene said.

The king and queen of Dalmor followed the soldier to their private communications room. Pressing a button, the screen came to life. A young woman with long black hair looked at them with sapphire eyes. Gohan froze as her parents came on screen. Her mother had her blonde hair down and her brown eyes worried. Her father had soft brown hair while his sapphire eyes watched the screen intently. Both wore lavish clothes.

"Osggh uhu xzy yxy." Kat greeted in Ancient Saiyan. (Hello mom and dad.)

On the other side, Irene gasped and Robert blinked.

"Vxcosfqzs? Coxc dnd?" Irene asked softly. (Katherine? That you?)

It annoyed Vegeta that Gohan understood this language and he didn't. For all he knew, Katherine could be talking about him and he wouldn't know.

"Tanaka, speak in English." Vegeta said, irritated.

Katherine ignored Vegeta for the moment and replied, "Dse. Ud rfqszy osfs jxzce me zh ebsxv Szlqeo." (Yes. My friend here wants us to speak English.)

Robert felt so relieved and hugged Irene. "We can Katherine. So what have you been doing these past four years?" Robert said.

Kat's eyes changed to a serious tone. "Now is not a good time to tell you. I wanted to talk to you because I need your help." she responded.

"We understand sweetie. How can we help you?" Irene answered.

Kat explained to her parents how Gabriel came to Earth and how she ended up hurting Jasmine. Afterwards Videl and Mars showed up and they took Goten.

Irene and Robert talked through their bond.

{ How dare Gabriel attack like that! But why would he do such a thing! We should help her, these are her friends. Besides she can tell us how she met them.}

{ Strange. He didn't seem angry when we last saw him. Something isn't right if he attacked her. We should ask Katherine why. We need a break anyway. I'll tell the Hardings to take over for a while. I think I saw Jasper there with Katherine.}

{ Good idea Robert. I knew that he and Katherine would stick together.}

"We will help you Katherine, but we need to do two things first. Where do you want us to meet you?" Robert said after a while.

"Meet me at the Capsule Corps in West City. That's in Japan." Kat answered.

"That shouldn't be too hard to find. See you soon!" Irene said, the screen turning blank.

Kat turned to find her guests surprised to the least.

"Those were your parents?!" Krillin said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why?" Kat asked.

"I'd thought they be more strict." Krillin said.

"We should head back to Capsule Corps to wait for their arrival." Kat stated.

"Aren't you going to give us a tour of your house?" Goku asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kat responded.

Goku flashed his hurt look and begged, "Pretty please?"

Kat slapped herself in the forehead. *I must be a damned idiot to fell for that look from Goku. I can't deny his request.*

"All right we can Goku." Kat spoke. Goku leaped for joy. The ancient saiyan sighed and told everyone to follow her. The first stop they came to was the bedrooms. "This is my bedroom everyone. No one is allowed in sorry." Kat said, letting the group peer inside quick before she closed the door. She walked to another room. "This is Jasper's. You can look in his if you want to."

"Hey! Kat that's no fair! Don't I have a say in this!" Jasper exclaimed.

Kat shook her head and continued. "This way please." She showed where the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a training room.

"Wait! A training room?! Does it use gravity?" Trunks asked.

"Nope. We like to train without the use of gravity, but it would be beneficial to." Kat replied. Kat led the group down a series of steps before coming to a door. She opened it and pressed a button. The lights came on and the entire room came to life. "And this is the hanger." she explained.

Gohan stood there shocked. "That's the ship you two came on?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it is. I initially designed the ship, while Jasper helped me build it." Kat said.

"Does it have a gravity chamber?" Vegeta asked.

"No." Kat answered.

"Then what is it good for if you can't train?" Vegeta retorted.

"This ship is good for flying. End of story. We should head back." Kat responded.

"There are many things I want to ask you Katherine when we get back." Bulma said.

The group and Katherine vanished courtesy of Instant Transmission. Once there, Bulma shifted her gaze over to Kat.

"Maybe you could help me to incorporate the features of your ship on one of my capsule spaceships." Bulma said.

"I can do that if you like Bulma." Kat said.

"How long will it take for your parents to get here?" Gohan asked.

Katherine just smirked.

Irene and Robert called Aurora and David Harding to say they could take over for a while. They said that were helping Katherine on Earth, who was with their son Jasper. The king and queen changed into their training/warrior outfits. Irene wore a sleeve-less blue-grey top under a lavender vest. A lavender belt tied around the waist. She wore a warrior's skirt that gave her the freedom to fight. The queen wore tall, black boots trimmed with silver. Robert wore a blue-grey shirt under comfortable body armor that blended with his build. The color of his pants was indigo and he wore black boots. He wore black gloves while Irene did not. She preferred not to wear body armor because it didn't suit her style of fighting. Afterwards they packed a suitcase apiece of their necessary items.

"Ready?" Irene asked.

"Yes." Robert replied.

Using their IT they vanished.

Katherine and Gohan talked quietly with each other.

Chichi trained with Goku.

Marron tried to cheer up Trunks, who missed Goten. Krillin, Selene and Jasper tried too.

Bulma and Vegeta talked telepathically.

~ Tanaka never smirks that unless she knows something we don't. She didn't say how her parents would get here. ~

~ Come on Vegeta wouldn't you do the same if you knew something the others didn't? ~

~ Darn right I would woman. ~

~ Thought so Vegeta. ~

Vegeta fixed his onyx gaze on Katherine and Gohan. Suddenly two people blocked his vision. "WHAT THE…!? WHAT IS IT WITH THIS INSTANT TRANSMISSION CRAP!" Vegeta exclaimed loudly.

Kat shifted her gaze to find that her parents had appeared in front of Vegeta. "Hehehehe… I forgot to mention that they know Instant Transmission. Must have slipped my mind." she spoke.

"You WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Irene and Robert watched their daughter and her friends come over.

"Just ignore him, he's always like this. He happens to be Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. His wife is Bulma and their son Trunks. This is Kakarot as Vegeta calls him, but everyone calls him Son Goku. This is his wife Chichi and their two children, Gohan and Goten. Goten is the one I told you about. This is Eighteen, her husband Krillin and their daughter Marron." Kat said, pointing to each one.

"So they are survivors of the destruction of the Saiyan home planet. We were worried that they might not be any." Irene spoke.

"You know about my home planet?" Vegeta said.

"Yes. Our stupid scholars hid the truth about your home planet and such in the Forbidden ruins and told us lies. We suspect it was to isolate ourselves from the rest of the galaxy. We knew this, so we pretended to accept the lies. Kat, we knew you went to the Forbidden Ruins." Robert answered.

"Interesting." was all Kat said.

"I suppose that you all might be hungry? Perhaps some late lunch/early dinner will suffice." Irene spoke.

"Good idea! I'll help." Bulma said.

Kat pulled her parents over and whispered something in their ears. Her parents nodded. Irene turned to Bulma.

"Kat says you're a genius, but you lack cooking skills. Here I will show you." Irene stated, taking Bulma's hand and dragging her away.

"Uh, I thought kings and queens have their own cooks?" Krillin asked.

"Of course we do. We prefer to cook our own meals most times." Robert responded.

"This must be a miracle! Thanks so much!!" Trunks exclaimed.

Robert eyed Gohan for a while and back at his daughter. He chuckled softly. "Tell me about this young man that you have bonded with." he said.

Kat turned red from embarrassment and exclaimed, "Dad!!" She found Gohan laughing at her. Now she wished she had a frying pan to whack him with it. To make-up for the loss, Kat decided to kiss him in front of everyone. Kat pulled him close to her and kissed him.

Surprised by her move, Gohan turned beet red from embarrassment and everyone cheered. "Kat, what was that for?" he inquired.

"For laughing at me." she replied.

Gohan stared at Kat for a moment before an idea crept in his head. He smirked at the thought.

**:: **You are going to pay for that** ::**

**:: **Really? You are going to have to catch me first!** ::**

Kat turned SSJ and blasted off in the sky without a word. Gohan too turned SSJ and sped after her.

"They really do like each other. Irene would love this." Robert stated, watching the pair leave.

"Humph. I have always known they would, but they're both stubborn. So how powerful are you?" Vegeta said.

"Is that a challenge Vegeta? Alright I will show you my power." Robert answered.

[ Chi, could you tell Bulma? ]

[ Of course Goku. Now go. ]

"I don't plant to go to an empty place to show my power. I'll just do it away from the Capsule Corps buildings." Robert stated.

The king of Dalmor moved so he was far enough from Capsule Corps. He crossed his arms and started to power up. The winds picked up a little.

"That was pathetic." Vegeta grumbled.

"Perhaps." Robert said. Robert uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists loosely. He powered up once more. His hair turned blonde and his eyes teal. And he didn't stop there. His hair grew slightly longer and his aura grew.

"Wow! You can go SSJ2?!" Goku exclaimed.

"There is something even better than that." Robert stated. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Vegeta, Goku, and the others watched as his hair grew to his knees, his eyebrows disappeared, his eyes turned turquoise, and his muscles bulged out. When he opened his eyes, Robert saw shock.

"W-What is that?!" Krillin gasped.

"This is SSJ3." Robert replied.

Bulma felt the house shake a bit and asked, "What's going out there?"

"I believe Robert is showing off his power." Irene spoke.

"How powerful is he?" Bulma inquired.

"Well, we can both SSJ3, although we just obtained it." the queen of Dalmor answered.

Bulma's eyes widened and she gasped. "There's a level beyond SSJ2?! That means you two are more powerful than Goku." Bulma said.

"Not necessary Bulma. Let's get back to your cooking lessons." Irene said.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he stood before Robert. His eye continued to twitch until he scowled fiercely at him. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE MORE POWERFUL THEN ANY OF US!!" he exclaimed.

Robert just laughed. "We are more powerful then Goku and Vegeta by just a little. Irene and I just obtained these forms recently. So we haven't had the time to train in the form." he stated.

"Okay. Then a spar is in order." Vegeta said.

Kat peered over her shoulder to see how far Gohan was behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief to find he was far. Gohan could spot Kat far ahead of him and then he remembered something. "That's right, I know Instant Transmission…" Gohan said, putting two fingers to his forehead. Kat suddenly bumped into someone and she looked up to find Gohan's coal-black eyes watching her.

"Uh, hi?" Kat said meekly.

"You owe me." Gohan replied.

"I did say you had to catch me. So what's my punishment?" Kat said.

"Hmm…" Gohan said. He wasn't exactly sure what the punishment should be. His eyes studied Kat for a while before he acted. Gohan pulled Kat into his embrace and they kissed.

Kat broke apart and stated, "It's time to tell me your life story including the stuff you hate to discuss. You know most of mine, but I don't know yours."

Gohan looked like he was going to protest, but Kat waved her finger at him. "Gohan, trust me: if you get rid of these burdens on your heart, you will feel a lot better. I know I do." Kat consoled.

The demi-saiyan sighed and replied, "There is a lot to tell."

"I don't care how long it is. Just begin."

Gohan and Kat settled on the ground. They chose to sit atop a huge tree branch. Gohan told Kat everything that had happened to him, expect when he approached the ending of the Cell Games and Kat sensed his anger rise

"When I became a SSJ2, my saiyan instincts took over. I decided that Cell deserved a slow, painful death instead a quick one and I tortured him. My dad yelled for me to finish him off, but I didn't listen. Eventually Cell said that he would just self-destruct and take everyone with him. Right then I froze. My dad took my hesitation and used Instant Transmission to take Cell with him." Gohan paused to gather his emotions under control. "Not too long later, Cell re-appeared using Instant Transmission and telling us that Goku was dead. Cell then killed Mirai Trunks, causing Vegeta to go crazy. Vegeta was about to be killed, but I took the blast for him with my right arm." Gohan explained.

Kat listened as he told her the rest. She watched take a big breath and his expression was slightly angry.

"If only I had listened to my dad in the first place then he wouldn't have died and…" Gohan's speech was interrupted by a slap on his face. He saw Kat's angry sapphire eyes looking at him.

"Gohan, do you honestly believe it was your fault?"

"Yes…"

"I doubt it. Is this what your heart tells you? Your father is alive and well, he doesn't blame you for your mistake now does he? Let go of the past and move on."

Her words struck a chord in Gohan. He realized that he knew it wasn't his fault, he just took all the blame. No one knew that Cell would try to self-destruct. Now Gohan knew why his father did what he did. His coal-black eyes lost the guilt and anger that he had been holding inside and filled with warmth and understanding. Kat saw how his eyes were at peace and smiled.

"What are the odds that Bulma and Chichi are making food right now?"

"They probably are. Let's go!"

"Lead the way Gohan."

Gohan smirked and speed off in the sky before Kat could blink. Kat grinned and sped after him.

When they arrived at their destination, Videl dropped Goten on the floor. "Ouchie! My oniisan and oneesan will come and beat you up!" Goten declared.

Videl stood there confused. *Oniisan and Oneesan? They refer to big brother and big sister. I know that he is Gohan's brother, but who is the big sister? Wait…! Could he be referring to Katherine? He can't be! Katherine isn't his big sister!*

"Do you really think your brother and Katherine will come for you?" Videl stated coldly.

"Of course they will. If they don't, then my mommy and daddy will be after you. They won't be happy." Goten answered.

Mars observed Goten and the conversation. The young half-breed seemed determined that his brother would come for him. He called Katherine his big sister, hinting that they get together. "No one will find you here. We are on another planet half-breed." Mars spoke.

Goten knew his brother would come for him and stuck his tongue out at Mars. "You're a meanie! I hope my oniisan and Katherine beat the crap out of you!" he declared.

Mars fumed silently and commanded, "Videl take him to a cell and lock him in."

Videl grabbed Goten's arm and dragged him away. The leader of the demons drew a breath. *That half-breed is a nuisance! But he will be handy…*

Goten was thrown in a cell and the door closed behind him. He looked through the bars to study Videl for a while. Her cold violet eyes had a slight tint of sapphire in them. *How strange. Is that sadness beneath her coldness? I don't understand…*

"What's wrong?" Goten asked softly out of the blue.

"Huh?" Videl said. His question made a faint stirring within her, but she brushed it aside. Videl stormed off, leaving Goten to blink in her sudden departure.

When Gohan and Katherine arrived, tables were set up and everyone was eating. Chichi saw them and came over. "You two better hurry before Goku eats everything." she stated. They immediately rushed to the table and grabbed food.

No one dared to talk during the feast. After everyone was done eating, they turned to the matter at hand.

"Katherine, do you think I can use that staff from the battle?" Chichi asked, bringing the staff out.

"Hmm… Let me see it." Kat said. Chichi tossed the staff over to Katherine. The ancient saiyan ran her fingers across the amethyst stone that was encased in a silver frame shaped like a hexagon. She flipped the staff over and then stood.

"You can Chichi. You can't use the staff to shoot out blasts like Gabriel's did though. You have to be one with the staff to do that." Kat replied.

"Er, what?" Chichi asked, confused.

"Like this." Kat said. Rising the staff to just before her eyes, Kat closed her eyes. At first nothing happened, but then a soft purple light emitted from the staff.

"Wow, look at that." Krillin commented.

Katherine opened her eyes and tossed the staff back to Chichi.

"Katherine, its time for your parents to help us." Bulma spoke up.

Irene and Robert understood their task. The king and queen of Dalmor moved away from the tables. They put their palms together and closed their eyes.

_The image of Goten floated through their minds and the search began. Millions of stars blew by quickly until they stopped to form an image. A majestic castle floated slightly above the ground, surrounded by a lake. Dense forests surrounded the entire area. Lots of demons occupied the world. Their crimson eyes scanning the environment, standing guard. They knew where Goten was._

Both Irene and Robert opened their eyes and broke apart.

"So where is Goten?" the savior of Earth inquired.

"Your son is on the planet called [insert name]. This planet is home to the demons." Irene responded.

This caused Gohan and Kat's expressions to widen as they remembered something relating to them.

The prince of the saiyans noticed their reaction. "What's wrong brat, Tanaka?" he said.

"That guy with Videl. He said he is Mars, the leader of the demons." Gohan supplied.

"That isn't good." Krillin muttered.

"No it is not. One of us needs to observe [insert name] and report back what we find." Robert stated.

"But how? Only Irene and Robert could possibly go there…" Bulma trailed off.

"That's why I am the person to do the job." the familiar voice of Destiny spoke as the goddess joined the group.

"W-What? Destiny? You're here?!" Irene gasped.

"Well of course Irene. Who is going to watch over your daughter and Jasper then me?" Destiny responded.

"Wait a second! You know Destiny!?" Bulma inquired.

"Of course she does Bulma. I watch over Dalmor like Dende watches over Earth." the goddess replied.

"How come you're not watching Dalmor now?" Eighteen asked.

Destiny chuckled. "I have other friends that watch over for Dalmor while I am away." she said.

Watching intently from the shadows of the trees, the cloaked stranger smiled. The stranger knew hard times were coming up. Their time to talk with these Z-Fighters was coming up real soon. Now wasn't the time to reveal them yet, although only two people would recognize them. The stranger continued to observe silently in the tree branch.

The goddess of Dalmor knew that Goten was on [insert name] because she heard their conversation. Upon arriving, she saw the castle. Many demons guarded it. "Hmm…" Destiny murmured. "A direct attack would be stupid, but…" She continued to observe the layout of the planet and get a feel of how they could possibly attack the castle, but there was a slight problem… 

The Z-Fighters knew it would not be too long before Destiny came back.

Marron sat by Trunks to cheer him up. To Marron he seemed sad.

Eighteen sighed and flicked her blonde hair back.

Krillin cracked jokes to keep everyone's spirit up.

Vegeta scowled at the former monk.

Chichi leaned her head against Goku's shoulder.

Selene and Jasper relaxed nearby.

Bulma tapped her foot lightly on the ground.

Irene and Robert talked through their bond.

So did Gohan and Katherine.

Suddenly Destiny re-appeared and everyone stopped his or her activities to look over at the goddess.

"Everyone, we have a slight problem…" Destiny spoke.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Uh-oh! What is the problem that Destiny is going to reveal? Is it bad or good? Find out next time. Read and review!

Destiny's Light


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: The usual. Akira Toriyama owns Dragonball Z. All original characters are mine! No suing please!

_SSAW?!: Ch19_

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked, worried.

"The castle is guarded by demons. Plus it floats slightly above a lake. We cannot just storm the castle to rescue Goten, but we may have to do that. But we need a way to go to that route." Destiny answered.

"Demons as the ones that hurt Gohan and Katherine?" Bulma inquired.

"Apparently so. Demons are tackled slightly different then you would a normal person. They are most vulnerable to holy attacks, which Irene, Robert, and their daughter possess.. Anyone can kill demons if they have the right amount of skill and strength." Destiny confirmed.

"So holy attacks would be effective against them? Anything else wouldn't?" Goku asked.

"Not necessarily Goku. Your blasts would kill demons too. We could show a form of fusion that would aid you in this upcoming battle." Robert responded.

"A fusion? Two of us already can do a fusion." Chichi stated.

"What?!" both Irene and Robert cried.

/ I believe that is your cue. / Destiny spoke mentally.

Katherine and Gohan walked out to the center of the group. Irene, puzzled why her daughter and Gohan would be out there. Did they know something they didn't? The two saiyans placed their two palms together in the exact position and a light engulfed them. When the light faded, the king and queen gasped. Now only one person stood where Katherine and Gohan used to be.

"As you can see we can fuse together. Call us Kahn." Kahn said.

"How did you manage that?" Robert asked.

"By accident. For three days we were stuck fused because Katherine's device hit us. After we separated, we discovered that the side affect was we can fuse together by placing our palms together in a certain way." Kahn answered. The fusion split back into Katherine and Gohan.

"Katherine, we were meaning to ask you why Gabriel attacked you. Although we sent him to find you, I did not expect him to use force." Irene inquired.

Katherine stayed silent for a while, not responding. She finally found her gaze settling on her parents. "I found out a secret about Gabriel when I was fourteen. Now don't get started about why I didn't tell you. You two were busy in getting me engaged with him, so I couldn't tell you without breaking your hearts. I found that Gabriel was having an affair with his second-in-command, Jasmine. They were in the room that we gave to Gabriel while he stayed at our palace." she replied.

Irene paled and things clicked into place why her daughter might have left Dalmor.

Robert never felt so much anger in his life and of all people it had to be Gabriel. He would have a talk with him.

Katherine then explained everything from when Goten and Trunks found her unconscious to the present situation.

"Vulcan did WHAT?! I thought he died when we killed him!" Irene breathed.

"Whoa! This Vulcan is the guy that hurt Katherine. That would explain why we found her like we did." Bulma stated.

"Yes. He told me he survived my parents' assault because he was immortal." Kat said.

Robert nearly blew his calmness.

Irene's anger rose. Her hair flickered from dark blonde to a lighter blonde.

"Immorality?! That's impossible! How did he obtain that Tanaka?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"He didn't say. Besides I haven't seen him since he attacked me. Probably assumed I was dead." Kat said.

"Let's get this straight. We have Gabriel after you for hurting Jasmine. Mars and Videl are after the saiyans and this Vulcan guy." Krillin recalled.

"Exactly Krillin." Kat said.

"How are we going to Goten back?" Goku asked.

No one really had a brilliant idea yet to get inside, but…

"Remember when we said we knew of a fusion technique? Well, we will teach it anyone to fuse." Robert announced.

"You can't mean everyone here! I can't fight, sense ki or even fly! So why would I need to know it?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Everyone has the power within to so such things. Just watch." Irene explained.

Everyone stopped back to give Irene and Robert room. They stood three feet apart, looking at each other. Brown eyes met sapphire. Their palms touched each other like Gohan and Kat did to fuse. "Rfeqhz hr Gqloc!" Irene and Robert spoke. (Fusion of Light!). Their bodies became transparent and they came together. A bright, white light caused everyone to shield his or her eyes. When they looked back, their jaws dropped. Standing in front of them appeared to be a female.

"W-What? That's possible?!" Jasper gasped.

"What? Female versions of a fusion exist. Even Kahn has a female version of himself. This fusion technique won't work if you don't say the words at the same time. The two people selected do not need to be equal in power, the technique will adjust that. This fusion has no time limit, a fusion can split if they're too injured or whatever." the new fusion responded.

"What did they say?!" Vegeta demanded.

"They said: Fusion of Light" Gohan replied.

Goku thought as to whom he would like to fuse. He would like to fuse with Gohan, but he has Katherine to fuse. That fusion could be used a backup. Besides he had the perfect candidate to fuse with. The savior of Earth shifted his gaze at Vegeta and smiled. 

Vegeta saw the look that Goku was giving him and he snorted. "I will not fuse with him!!" he declared.

**:: **Shall we get Vegeta to fuse with your dad Gohan? **::**

**:: **Certainly** ::**

"Why not Vegeta? The fusion between you and my dad would kick ass. Second to Kahn of course." Gohan spoke.

"You're not afraid to fuse with Goku are you Vegeta? I'll tell Bulma something very interesting if you don't…" Kat added.

The prince of saiyans focused his stern gaze on them. "I'm not afraid to fuse with Kakarot, I absolutely refuse to fuse with him! What could you possibly Bulma that would be so entertaining?" Vegeta retorted.

"Oh, while we were at my place looking at the books on Planet Vegeta…" Kat supplied.

"What did he say while you two were at your place? This has to be interesting…" Gohan said.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he remembered to what Katherine was talking about. *She wouldn't dare tell the woman the comment about her bad cooking. She better not!*

"Er, fine. I am only doing this because Kahn will be weaker then this fusion between Kakarot and me. Come on Kakarot." Vegeta finally said.

Goku smiled inwardly and joined Vegeta in the center. Placing their palms together, they closed their eyes. Surprisingly the two full-blooded saiyans spoke, "Fusion of Light!"

Katherine and Gohan covered their eyes and then they gasped. In front of them stood the new fusion, whose height was neither Goku's nor Vegeta's. Their eyes were black and so was their hair. The blue gi with an orange shirt, white gloves and boots. This fusion smirked, looking at two specific people.

"Well? I don't have all day." the fusion retorted.

"That smug smirk, the gloves, and boots remind me of Vegeta." Bulma said.

"It does. But the outfit is like my Goku's." Chichi said.

The fusion between Irene and Robert, Rene chuckled. "This outta be fun." she said. Rene wore a blue-grey training gi complete with grey boots and gloves. Her blue-grey eyes watched the group. Her soft brown hair up in a fancy warrior braids.

Gohan and Katherine grinned and became Kahn.

"You're…" Kahn trailed off.

"Vegito." Vegito supplied, blasting off in the sky.

Kahn shrugged and followed.

"I'll go keep an eye on them." Destiny spoke up.

"I want to go!" Trunks cried.

The goddess nodded and they left.

The remaining Z-fighters were left with Rene.

"So… who wants to hear a joke?" Krillin inquired,

Kahn found Vegito in the place where the battle with Goku's older brother took place. His soft blue eyes studied Vegito, who had his arms crossed. Vegito did not attempt to attack first. *Vegito probably waiting for me to attack first. We'll see about that.* Kahn phased out and re-appeared behind Vegito. He raised his elbow forward to jam Vegito in the back, but Vegito blocked it with his arm and punched Kahn in the side.

"Ow!! You actually sensed me?" Kahn asked.

"Don't tell me you have become a bit dense up there." Vegito spoke.

Kahn just glared at the fusion. Vegito delivered a swift kick to Kahn, but Kahn dodged it. Kahn threw a fist to Vegito's face, Vegito turned his head to avoid it and landed an uppercut to Kahn's jaw. This caused Kahn to stumble back and Vegito raised his palm. Kahn looked up to see a blast aiming for him. "Crap." Kahn muttered. He managed to send it aside and watched Vegito phase out. He looked over his shoulder to see Vegito's elbow slam into his back. Kahn fell to the ground, face-first.

Trunks winced slightly. "That had to hurt." he muttered.

Destiny made no comment, but her sea-green eyes sparkled.

Kahn spit out dirt and sensed Vegito behind him. He rolled aside to avoid a kick. Vegito recovered to hover above Kahn.

"Had enough yet?" Vegito smirked.

"Not yet." Kahn replied.

The two fusions engaged in a fast action phase of punches and kicks. Vegito, amazed that Kahn could keep up with him, but eventually tossed the fusion back on the ground. Kahn shook his head and flashed a glare at Vegito. He flew up only to get blasted on the ground again.

"Alright! That's it!!" Kahn spat, flaring into SSJ. Before Vegito could deliver a smart-ass remark, Kahn socked him in the jaw. Vegito rubbed his jaw and smiled amusingly.

"So you managed to 'really' hit me." Vegito said, becoming a SSJ.

Kahn fumed at his remark.

"Shouldn't we be thinking of a way to save Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Of course we should be Trunks, but we do need a break to re-gather our thoughts." Destiny replied.

SSJ Vegito dropped his unknown fighting stance causing Kahn to do the same. The cloaked stranger watched this scene unfold. A break from fighting seemed to work well with this group, but they need to get back on track. "There is more at stake then they might realize." the stranger spoke. They had been watching Kahn and the others from afar ever since Kahn had woken up. The cloaked stranger phased out.

Both fusions raised one fist to strike each other when someone blocked them. Vegito's eyes darkened a bit at the interference. Kahn stared at the cloaked stranger, then drew a sharp breath as the memory returned.

"It's you." Kahn breathed.

"Huh? Who is that?!" Trunks said.

"What is going on here?" Destiny said. Both her and Trunks flew over.

"How dare you interrupt this fight!" Vegito retorted.

"Perhaps it is for the best. There is something I need to say to everybody." the stranger spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kahn inquired.

"You'll see…" the stranger answered. The cloaked stranger flew off, apparently knowing where to go.

The group of four followed the stranger.

Videl kept wondering why Katherine and then this boy tell her she should reconsider her current path. Did they have a point? "No. They're wrong. This is what I want to do." Videl said. She went off to find Mars.

Mars sat in his throne room when Videl entered.

"Master, what if they find where this boy is?" Videl inquired.

"There's a very slim chance they could. But I have an idea. Why don't I simply open a gate from this world to theirs? That way they will find us easily. That doesn't mean we will not be prepared for them." Mars responded.

"That's perfect. You have enough demons to do this task?" Videl said.

Mars stood to address her concern. "There's plenty to take care of them. How much time should I give them to prepare?"

"I'd say about an hour."

"That can be arranged Videl." Mars called his top officers and told them to get ready for intruders to come in an hour. He instructed them to use their full potential against them. Mars motioned Videl to follow him.

Goten sat in his cell, bored. "It's no fun without Trunks here." he muttered. His senses told him two people were coming. He looked to see Videl and Mars.

"Your brother and Katherine will be coming along with others to rescue you." Mars spoke.

Goten's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course they are." Videl said.

"Good. Then Kahn will wipe the floor with you!" Goten declared.

"Yes, yes. Now come with us." Mars said, slightly irritated.

"Nuh-huh. I'm staying here until my oniisan comes." Goten stated firmly.

"You will come with us." Videl spoke, coming in the cell.

Goten chose to stand up to his full height and crossed his arms. "You can't make me." he said.

Videl grabbed the sleeve of his arm and tried to drag him out. She found Goten wouldn't budge an inch. She pulled harder only to find Goten kick her in the knee. Videl let go and stumbled back. Mars wore a cold face and stated, "Enough foolishness." He grabbed Goten tightly and picked him up. Mars walked away and Videl followed.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh come on Jasper! Wouldn't you do the same when you and Katherine fought together?" Selene retorted.

"Well yeah." Jasper admitted.

Rene sensed five people coming toward them. *Five? I thought they were only four?*

"Kahn and Vegito are back." Rene announced.

Eighteen saw Kahn, Vegito, Destiny, Trunks, and a cloaked stranger? approach.

"Who is that?" Eighteen asked in a neutral tone.

Kahn made a notion to speak, but the cloaked stranger waved their hand to be silent.

"Allow me to show you." the stranger replied, tossing the cloak off. The stranger turned out to be a female?! Her smoky brown hair twisted up in many braids, her blue-green eyes serious. She wore an unknown teal warrior's outfit.

"I am Callista. I am very much aware of your situation. The rescue for Goten will be sooner then you like. This I have foreseen. It appears that Kahn has not told you how they know me." Callista spoke.

"What? Kahn knows you? How?" Chichi demanded.

Kahn blinked at Chichi for a moment before answering. "Well… remember when I said something about a white void?" Chichi seemed to recall this and nodded. "Good. Callista is the person that spoke to me while I was knocked out for two days. I saw how Videl tried to attack me by a screen that was located in this white void. Good thing she talked me out of trying to help Goten and Trunks. I would have been too weak to help and probably dead." Kahn said.

"Er, okay Kahn." Krillin spoke.

"Soon? We don't have a plan as of yet…" Bulma said.

"How soon are you talking about?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know. That I did not foresee. I have a feeling it will occur soon if not very." Callista responded.

"How are we going to rescue my son?" Chichi asked.

"When we get there, somehow, we will split into groups and go from there." Rene spoke.

"That may the best idea so far. That could work." Goku said.

For nearly an hour the assembled Z-Fighters came to a decision as to how to divide into groups.

Group 1: Kahn, Trunks (who insisted), and Vegito (no surprise).

Group 2: Eighteen, Krillin, Selene, and Jasper.

Group 3: Rene, Destiny, and Callista.

It was decided that the remaining would stay in case Earth is attacked for a strange reason.

"Keep an eye on my daughter Bulma." Eighteen said.

"I will. I'll inform Yamcha and the others of the situation. I'll send someone to let Piccolo know…" Bulma trailed off.

"No need for that." Piccolo said, joining the group.

"Piccolo, stay here in case Earth is attacked." Vegito spoke.

Piccolo acknowledged this and mentioned that Dende had told him what was going on.

"Excellent. Here let me heal everyone." Destiny said. A white light engulfed the group and healed any injuries or such.

"I gather that is Goku and Vegeta? So Vegeta lowered his pride I see." Piccolo commented.

"It was only to beat Kahn up." Vegito scoffed.

Kahn rolled his eyes in disgust.

Mars satisfied that his men were ready, nodded to Videl. "It's time." he said.

"Yes it is." Videl commented.

Behind them Goten, who was chained to a pole, struggled to break free. He noted that they might be stronger then him, but not against his oniisan. The young half-saiyan didn't get why Videl and Mars were so cheerful. "My oniisan, Katherine, and daddy are coming for you! You'll regret this!" Goten called out.

"We'll see." Mars said. He lifted his hands and chanted.

A sudden gust of wind caught everyone's attention and they turned around. A large circular shape began to appear until it looked like a circle of ripples in water.

"What is that thing?" Trunks asked.

"I believe that is a gate of some sort." Kahn answered. The fusion walked up to the gate.

"Are you nuts!?" Jasper exclaimed.

"No." Kahn responded. The fusion raised his hand and stuck it in the gate. Nothing happened. He withdrew his hand. Krillin breathed a sigh of relief until he looked back. Kahn took a deep breath and walked into the gate.

***********************************************************************************************************************

What has Kahn gotten himself into? Why did the fusion walk into the gate without hesitation? Find out next chapter. Read and review!

Destiny's Light


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: Hey! The talented Akira Toriyama owns Dragonball Z, no exceptions. All originals are mine!!!! No suing please!

_SSAW?!: Ch20_

"Kahn! Wait!!" Krillin called out.

It took Trunks only a moment to decide what to do. He jumped into the gate.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out.

"Something is strange about that gate just appearing like that. Could it be…?" Callista stated.

"They have the same idea." Vegito spoke, walking in the gate.

Making their decision, Jasper and Selene ran into the gate as well.

Now only five people remained to rescue Goten.

"Are they dense or something?! That gate could lead to anywhere!!" Bulma exclaimed.

The blonde android studied the expressions of the others before coming to her conclusion. "Krillin, let's go." Eighteen spoke as she stepped through the gate.

Krillin sighed and cried, "Wait Eighteen!" He too went through the gate.

"Shouldn't we have tested it out first to see where it leads?" Destiny stated.

"That was not necessary. They knew where it leads to." Rene responded. The female fusion walked into the gate.

"It can't be!? Can it?" Callista gasped.

"I believe that it is. We shouldn't keep the others waiting." Destiny replied. She and Callista stepped through the gate.

The remaining people watched with silent interest.

"Good luck." Chichi whispered.

"They're need it." Piccolo said.

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still a blur to her. She last remembered screaming as Katherine had shattered her arms and legs. Her blood boiled just at the thought of the young woman.

"Jasmine?" Gabriel's soft voice asked.

The second-in-command opened her eyes fully to see Gabriel's violet orbs watching her. "Gabriel? What happened?"

"Your arms and legs were completely broken beyond the help of our healing technology by Katherine. The doctors had to replace them with cyborg components. They say you're reflexes, speed, and fighting skills have been enhanced."

Jasmine sat slowly to adjust to her new body and flexed her arm. She could tell how different it felt. She stood to get a feel for her legs.

"So you fools allow Katherine to get healed and then send you home packing? I would like to know how she managed that. Anyway I have an idea for revenge." Vulcan spoke up as he appeared in the room.

Jasmine and Gabriel turned to see his stern grey eyes studying them.

"Let's hear it." Jasmine said.

"Very well. My plan will take about a week to prepare. I will work on something that will enable you two to go anywhere including Earth. Once I give you that Jasmine can capture the person of her choice. It should probably be someone close to her." Vulcan responded.

"What about that young man that I fought with? He reminds me of a race called the saiyans." Gabriel said.

"Saiyans? Didn't a tyrant named Frieza blow up their home planet? People have said they were no survivors." Jasmine said.

"Interesting. There might have been survivors after all. It said that Frieza was killed by a saiyan named Kakarot." Vulcan stated.

"Then it is agreed. You work on that device and we will find out anything about those survivors or that young man." Gabriel said.

"Excellent. Don't worry I will be around." Vulcan spoke, disappearing from view.

"Jasmine, you up to search the databases?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course I am." Jasmine replied.

Kahn panicked as he saw demons everywhere, guarding the huge castle. "H-Holy shit!" he breathed.

"Nice observation Kahn." Krillin said.

Kahn turned to find the others.

"Suppress your ki." Callista instructed softly.

"That's no fun. Let's make a nice welcome for these demons." Vegito said, taking off in the sky to the castle.

Kahn and Trunks shrugged and followed the fusion.

Eighteen, Krillin, Selene, and Jasper formed their group and followed the trio.

"So much for being discreet." Destiny muttered.

The last group flew off after them.

Vegito stopped and hovered while he observed the demons guarding the castle. They didn't seem to notice him, yet. "This should get their attention." He let loose a blast and killed the nearest demon that it touched. 

The other demons hissed and looked to see where the blast came from. One demon flew closer to the trio and smiled. "Very clever intruder. That alone won't save you." it hissed.

By this time groups two and three joined the fray.

"Go. We'll cover you." Krillin stated. He and Eighteen fired a couple of blasts to prove their point. Vegito, Trunks, and Kahn flew towards the castle. Any demons that were in Vegito's way, he blasted them. Selene watched out of the corner of her eye Vegito blast open the entrance and nodded to Jasper. The two friends attacked the nearest demons.

Mars had many cameras scattered around this planet and his castle. He saw who the intruders were. "They have arrived as expected." He saw the two groups provide a distraction while the group containing Kahn, the lavender-haired half-saiyan, and a third he did not recognize. Although the guy reminded him of the savior of Earth and the prince of saiyans. Videl noticed this too.

"I believe that is another fusion master." Videl reported.

"Ah, they got smarter I see! You hear that half-breed! They're coming for you!" Mars exclaimed.

Goten didn't like to be chained up, but his oniisan was coming for him. He could see the monitors ahead of him and saw the other Z-fighters. Goten danced with joy silently.

As soon as they entered demons attacked them. Kahn punched one aside and kicked another. Trunks dodged their attempts to claw him and kicked one in the nuts. The demon stumbled back and Trunks fired a blast to knock it out. Vegito simply ki-blasted any demon in his path that dared to attack him. A path was cleared easily and they paused to think.

"Where do you think Goten is being held?" Trunks asked.

"Probably somewhere on the highest level." Kahn replied.

So they walked (Vegito chose to hover) up a set of grand stairs. A group of demons met them at the top. These demons carried staffs.

"Oh please." Vegeta scoffed.

The assembled demons rushed forward to attack, shooting from their staffs. Kahn and Trunks double-teamed to take out some of the demons. Kahn grabbed a wrist from two demons and smacked them together. Trunks grabbed their fallen staffs and tossed one to Kahn. The staff was gold and a ruby in the top half.

"Now I can really beat them up!" Trunks exclaimed. 

Kahn simply nodded. Vegito sent several demons through the walls.

"They're too easy." Vegito retorted.

"Yeah they are." Kahn said.

Mars watched as the three took care of his staff-holding demons without any problems. "Don't worry they will be tougher." he said.

Trunks surveyed the huge hall they entered. No demons were seen. Not even one. This troubled Kahn. Vegito didn't seem worried.

"Come on, there have to be demons here! I have that feeling they are." Kahn said.

"Indeed. I don't sense them right now. I'm sure they're around." Vegito voiced.

The trio walked through the hall with no resistance. Once exiting the hall, they found another set of stairs to go up. Vegito stopped because something triggered his senses. A second later a blast came out of nowhere and struck Kahn. Kahn flew into the back wall of the hall.

"Duck!" Vegito yelled suddenly.

Trunks dived to the floor and saw a blast zoom over his head. "That was close." the half-saiyan breathed.

Kahn brushed himself off and saw that his gi was slightly singed. His soft blue eyes shifted to the left, when a hand seized his right arm. Kahn turned to stare into the haunting crimson eyes of a well-armored demon. "Let go of me or you'll regret it." the fusion threatened.

Vegito and Trunks recovered to find Kahn being held by a demon. "Well they decided to show their ugly faces." Vegito spoke.

The demon holding Kahn's arm snarled and hissed, "Get them!" Twenty-nine armored demons appeared in the hall and they all smiled.

Outside, Rene kicked one aside to find four coming at her. She raised one hand and fired a blast that killed them instantly. And yet more came. "They just keep coming!" Rene exclaimed.

"How many can there be?" Selene stated.

"Enough to keep us busy." Jasper said.

Eighteen blasted two dead and said, "This is stupid. Why are these demons so easy to defeat? Is this all he has?" The blonde android thought about it some more and then the truth dawned on her. "This Mars knows we're here and this is a trap." Eighteen spoke.

"W-What?" Krillin exclaimed.

"That is correct intruder." a new voice spoke out.

The two groups saw a bunch of well-armored demons smirking at them.

"Kahn, Vegito, and Trunks are in danger…" Destiny said.

Kahn looked at the demon holding his arm and the 29 others looking at Trunks and Vegito. A quick decision was made. He flared into SSJ, causing the surprised demon to let go. The demon found itself slammed into the wall. Vegito took the opportunity to power up to SSJ as well.

"Trunks, stay with Kahn. These demons will be toast." Vegito spoke.

Trunks understood and flew towards Kahn. Several demons flew to intercept the half-breed.

"Final Kamehame!" Vegito shouted. His blast torching them. Trunks made it over okay and he held the staff firmly. Kahn's eyes widened as he saw the demons that Vegito had blasted, stand back up. Their armor seemed to be torched.

"No way! That's i-impossible!" Kahn cried in disbelief.

Two demons tackled Kahn down on the floor. The staff in Kahn's grasp dropped to the floor. They gave two solid hits to Kahn, before he kicked them off. Three demons joined the two and attacked Kahn. Kahn ducked a kick to block another. He engaged in five-to-one combat. Trunks watched off to the side, doubts as Kahn took some abuse. He knew Kahn needed some kind of distraction and he was the person to do it. Twirling the staff once, Trunks slammed the staff into the nearest demon attacking Kahn. The demon hissed in pain and caused the other demons to turn to their comrade. Kahn took this opportunity to launch an attack. "Holy Judgment!" he cried. the white beam incinerated the five demons instantly. Vegito sent two demons into the wall and punched two others through it.

"Alright!" Trunks exclaimed happily. He made a notion to move, but found he was being picked up. In doing so he dropped the staff and it cluttered on the floor. Trunks looked over his shoulder to stare into a pair of crimson eyes. "Hey! PUT me down!!!" he shouted.

"Trunks!!" Kahn cried when he heard Trunks call and turned. The demon holding Trunks smiled.

"This boy will not be harmed. We are more interested in Kahn." the demon spoke.

Kahn froze entirely. His body wouldn't comply to move. Vegito found the demons had stopped and froze when he saw Trunks in the grasp of a demon. His blood boiled slightly, but remembered that Katherine had killed the two demons sent to the saiyans.

"You know its rude not to invite me." Vegito spoke, smirking.

"You and the boy are of no concern to us right now. Only this fusion matters." the demon holding Trunks responded. The demon tossed Trunks roughly at Vegito's feet.

Trunks got back on his feet and muttered, "You didn't have to throw me that hard."

Eighteen demons fixed their eyes greedily at Kahn. Kahn hated his odds at the current moment. He wondered how he could get Vegito and Trunks to help. *There's too many to take one-on-one. Perhaps the combination of my Instant Transmission and my holy sword? Never thought of using a combo like that before…This had better work…* Kahn put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

*About time they use their brains.* Vegito thought.

Appearing right next to Vegito and Trunks, Kahn pulled his sword out. He nodded and Vegito used his Instant Transmission on Goten's ki. They disappeared. The demons wondered what happened to their target. Turning around they saw the other two were gone as well. "They must be heading for Master's throne room." one hissed. The 18 flew off.

Mars and Videl watched the monitors to find that Kahn, Vegito, and Trunks were gone. They looked up when they sensed three people in the room.

"What? I-It's them!" Videl exclaimed.

"Kahn, you're here! So is Trunks and both my daddy and Vegeta?" Goten cried out.

"Goten! You are okay!" Trunks breathed.

Vegito saw how Goten was chained up. "Its not nice to use little boys for hostages." Vegito taunted.

Mars just smiled. "I see. So who the hell are you?" he stated.

"You will regret that you asked me that Mars. Simply Vegito." Vegito replied.

"Interesting. I have only one demand before I shall hand over the boy over Vegito." Mars spoke.

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked.

"Simple. Kahn must revert to Gohan and Katherine. They must surrender before me." Mars answered.

"There is no way in HELL I'm doing that! You hand Goten over first!!" Kahn declared.

The leader of the demons had a feeling Kahn would object, so he snapped his finger. "Videl?" he instructed.

Videl walked over to the chained Goten and summoned a small ball of ki in her palm. She raised the ball of ki inches from Goten's face. "If you don't comply with Mars's demand, I will have the pleasure of killing him." she spoke coldly.

Cold fear filled Kahn's conscious and saw the fear in Goten's eyes. Kahn knew had little choice now in the matter. This was not the time to make mistakes. The fusion gritted his teeth and then threw a vicious glare in Mars's direction. "Seems like I have no choice." Kahn muttered, closing his eyes. Gohan and Katherine now stood in his place.

**:: **Damn him Gohan!** ::**

**:: **I know** ::**

They walked up to Mars with utter calm. Mars snapped his fingers and Videl made the ki ball disappear. She unchained Goten and picked him up. Videl tossed Goten over to Vegito and Trunks. Trunks hugged his best friend and Vegito knew something was up. It was confirmed when a shackle appeared in Mars's hand and it clamped on Katherine's right wrist and Gohan's left one.

"Fools! They're mine now!" Mars hissed.

Rage crossed over Gohan and Kat's features. They simultaneously kicked him in the shins, causing Mars to fall onto the floor. "Let's get out of here!" Kat hollered. She and Gohan managed to start dashing to meet up with Vegito, Trunks, and Goten. Videl pulled her sword out and whacked Kat on her knee with flat side of the blade. Kat crashed to the floor, bringing Gohan down with her.

Goten and Trunks looked in horror. Vegito simply picked each boy up and shot a blast in the wall. "We must leave. You will pay for this!" Vegito spoke before going through the hole in the wall. Kat and Gohan watched the smirking looks on Mars and Videl as they hovered above them.

Destiny did her best to make sure the others were healed if they were hurt. These demons were tougher and harder to beat. Her sea-green eyes saw the fast approaching figures of Vegito, Trunks, Goten, but no sign of Katherine or Gohan.

"This indeed was a trap. We have to leave now!" Vegito commanded. The others withdrew from their fighting and followed Vegito through the gate.

Piccolo saw how Vegito and the others came through the gate. He failed to see Gohan or Katherine. "Where are they?" the Namek demanded coolly.

Vegito set Goten and Trunks down and reverted to Goku and Vegeta. "We were double-crossed by Mars." Goku responded.

Tien and Chouzo exchanged looks with each other.

Yamcha simply nodded, but he was worried.

Chichi collapsed in Goku's arms.

"What happened?" Bulma demanded.

"Woman it went like this…" Vegeta explained.

"Stand up." Mars commanded.

Gohan and Kat made no notion to obey his command, they kept their faces neutral. This seemed to please Mars, who chuckled.

"You two do make a good pair. It could be useful… I know you are a half-saiyan Gohan, but what about you Katherine? As I recall no female saiyans survived." he spoke.

"That is none of your business Mars." Kat snapped.

Mars forced the two up by their shackle and stared coldly at Kat.

"You have remarkable courage to stand up to me Katherine. Perhaps this will change your mind." He kneed Gohan in the stomach. Kat's eyes flickered to absolute worry and then back to normal. Mars saw the change." Do I continue?"

*Damn bastard. * Kat thought.

"No. For your information I am an Ancient Saiyan." Kat stated.

"So the marvelous race does exist after all. This is a perfect combination! Guards, take them to their cell! I shall be down shortly." Mars instructed.

Four demons took Kat and Gohan away.

"What do you plan to do to them?" Videl inquired.

"You will see Videl. Once they are suppressed, then I can attack the remaining saiyans and then take over Earth."

Videl wondered exactly he planned to do to them. Evil thoughts were racing through her brain, but a flicker of sympathy forced her to think more deeply. *I do not have sympathy for those two! They deserve their fate, they ruined Mars's plan! Do they? Of course they do!*

"How so?"

"Come. I shall tell you of my plan for them."

Gohan winced as he and Kat were thrown in together in the cell. "I don't like this one bit Kat. He has something planned for us, but what?"

"That thought frightens me Gohan. I could list off the things he could do to us, starting with…"

"Er, no thanks Kat. That would make me more terrified of our current situation."

It worried Kat what Mars could do. *What is he planning? Whatever his plan, we are escaping.*

***********************************************************************************************************************

What does Mars have in store for Gohan and Katherine? Find out in Chapter 21, coming soon. Read and review!

Destiny's Light


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: DBZ is the property of Akira Toriyama. Any originals are mine. No suing please!

_SSAW?!: Ch21_

__

"Can't believe he pulled that! Wish I could just blast him!!" Bulma exclaimed. She and the others had been told what happened. Mars could now do anything to them as he pleased.

"Their chances of escaping have gone down drastically because of all of those demons. They could just use Instant Transmission to escape. Wouldn't that work?" Krillin said.

"Why didn't I think of that?! They better use that move because all of us will be waiting for their return." Chichi spoke firmly.

The others did not object to her suggestion.

"Very ingenious isn't it? They will fall before me." Mars said.

Videl understood his intentions perfectly. "Then what do you wish for me to do?" she asked.

"Take a few demons with you and bring those two to my lab…"

"Very well." the raven-haired teenager stated. She took a few demons with her and left.

The saiyans sat in their cell. A decent conversation could not start without the subject being Mars. An idea crept in Kat's mind.

"Gohan, may I run my fingers through your hair?" Kat asked unexpectedly.

Gohan stared at her strangely. "Any particular reason why?" he said.

"Well, I have never touched a saiyan's hair before. I have always wondered what it feels like." Kat spoke.

"Oh, okay…" Gohan said.

Kat raised her free left hand and touched the tip of Gohan's spiked hair. It felt surprisingly soft. She ran her fingers through the rest of his hair. Gohan had to admit he liked her fingers in his hair.

"Hmm…" Gohan murmured. He raised his free right hand to stroke her hair.

Engrossed with his hair, Kat paused when she felt something stoke her hair. She saw it was Gohan's hand. "Gohan?" Kat inquired quietly.

The demi-saiyan paused when he heard her voice. "Yes?" he asked.

The ancient saiyan and half-saiyan embraced each other, letting their fingers touch their hair and they kissed with a bit more passion. 

That is how Videl found them. Videl stood there surprised at their behavior, but didn't realize they liked each other this much. *So they do like each other like Mars said…* She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

Kat and Gohan stopped everything to see Videl and five demons watching them intently.

"Well it's Videl. Strange, I don't know your last name." Kat spoke.

"Of course you don't. If you really want to know, it is Satan." Videl replied.

"WHAT?! As in Videl Satan? Y-You're Hercule's daughter aren't you?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Wait! You know my father?" Videl asked.

"Well you see…" Gohan trailed off after Kat shook her head.

"You came here to free us then?" Kat inquired.

Videl's eyes widened a bit before she laughed. "And why would I do that? I came down here to take you two to Mars' lab as he requested me to do. Now stand." Videl responded coldly.

"Just a thought." Kat said. She and Gohan stood as Videl commanded and the demons brought them out. Videl took them to the lab.

Mars turned to his prisoners in front of him. "Ah, excellent! Now if you may…"

"Just get to your main point Mars! I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Kat interjected.

"Very well then. For part of my plan to work, I require a DNA sample from Katherine. Then the rest can be revealed." Mars spoke.

Gohan already had a bad feeling about this. "Why would you need that?" he asked.

"That is my little secret Gohan. That reminds me. That gate between mine and yours will be closed now." Mars snapped his fingers.

**:: Gohan, he is going to…** ::****

**:: Close the gate, making any chances of anyone saving us zero.**** ::**

The wind picked up at Capsule Corps and caused everyone to turn around. The shimmering gate of water appeared to be getting smaller and smaller before it entirely disappeared.

"I-It just vanished! But how?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Mars probably did this considering he formed the gate in the first place. The only way now is to teleport by the means of my powers and possibly Callista's." Destiny spoke.

"That means that they won't be able to use Instant Transmission then? So now what?" Chichi stated.

"They might still be able to use their Instant Transmission. I honestly don't know…" Callista said.

"I will also remove the shackle. Guards! Hold them!" Mars said.

The shackle fell to the floor and two demons each grabbed the two saiyans. Kat remained calm as Mars came over with a needle.

"For whatever you plan to do with my DNA, it better not be used for something pathetic." Kat clarified.

"I can assure you, it will be used for a useful purpose." Mars responded, taking the sample.

Gohan watched silently. He had a notion to do something, but decided it was not worth it.

"Videl, take them to the training room for a while. This will take time to develop." (Mars)

"Yes Mars." Videl instructed the demons to bring their prisoners to the training room with her.

Once inside, the demons released Gohan and Kat and stood to guard the doors. The two saiyans awed in the size of the room and the many racks of weapons housed. The raven-haired teenager pulled her two daggers out and settled in a fighting position.

"Who's going to fight me?" Videl asked.

Kat stepped forward before Gohan had a chance to speak. "This is my area of expertise Gohan. No offense. Very well Videl. I shall choose my weapon for this fight." Kat spoke. She walked up to a rack and picked out a soft red and gold staff. 

Kat re-joined Videl and gripped the staff with both hands. "Let's begin." she said.

"There's nothing really on these saiyans Gabriel."

I guess no one bothered to collect data on them. I don't think we should capture any of her close friends if we don't know who they are. We need to come up with something else. Maybe an attack that would hurt Katherine and the others."

"That might work Jasmine… We need to see your fighting skills anyway."

"Of course. I'm sure we can think of a way to develop a combo or something for this attack."

Vulcan worked hard on the device for Gabriel and Jasmine. He nearly had just got started. His estimate that he was only 3% done. "It will be done in seven days, I will make sure of that."

Trunks pondered what to do, when he remembered something. *Goten and I now can do that Fusion technique!* "Hey Goten!" he called out.

"Yeah Trunks?" Goten answered.

"You and I can fuse together now. Just copy what I do, but we have to say Fusion of Light at the same time." Trunks replied.

"Fuse? Won't that be hard to say at the same time Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Not at all Goten. My dad and your dad did it on their first try." Trunks responded.

"Cool!! Let's try it!" Goten said.

Bulma watched her son place his palms up at Goten and Goten mimicking the notion. They started to place their hands together as they were going to… "Everyone! They're going to fuse!!" she called out.

All eyes turned toward the two boys. Goten placed his palms against his best friend's.

"I will count to three Goten. After I say three, we both say Fusion of Light."

"Gotcha Trunks."

The lavender-haired half-saiyan drew in a breath and then started. "1…2…3…"

"Fusion of Light!" both boys cried. A bright light seemed to cover the boys and the winds picked up, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When they looked back, they were in shock.

Gohan watched with awe at how Kat blocked the two daggers with just a staff. *Wow! Her race must learn to use other weapons in case blasts don't work.* He continued to watch.

Kat twirled the staff to block a thrust and twirled it again to block another. *Mars must have taught her to use weapons, probably in that five-day period I was training. I wonder about her powers. They just seem to be not typical of a human unless…* The ancient saiyan used IT to get behind her and kicked Videl to the floor. Videl landed on the floor, dropping her daggers. She picked them up and tucked them away. Her violet eyes studied Kat, who settled down on the floor next to him.

"You're pretty good I'll admit. Now I want to fight Gohan. I won't use any weapons on him." Videl spoke.

Kat set the staff on the floor and crossed her arms. "I can't deny you that Videl, but if you dare to use weapons on him I will intervene." she said coolly.

"I will honor that." Videl said. *Who says I have to use weapons?*

"Alright. I want to see how much you have improved since I first fought you Videl." Gohan spoke. He dropped in his fighting stance. Videl dropped in hers and threw the first punch. Gohan dodged it and delivered a swift kick to her side. Videl stumbled back and took to the air. She threw several punches when Gohan met her up there. Gohan managed to block them and send some of his own. Kat watched them engage in a fast-paced fighting of kicks and punches. *She has improved to keep up with him. Videl can mimic attacks so they might not be useful, but then again…*

Mars studied the strand of DNA before him. "Interesting…" He started his plan to make a serum, but Mars had this part of the serum ready from the DNA. Now he needed to choose a color. "Brown? No, that's too typical. Tan? No. Black? No way. White? Definitely not. Red? No. Green? No. How about teal? No. Blue-green? No way. Blue? Maybe. How about navy? Nah. A medium blue? No. A light blue perhaps? Yes… What about azure? Perfect." the leader of the demons mixed the correct chemicals to produce the color azure. "The conjunction takes a little time to prepare and to make sure it is added with formula before all of it is added to the serum. This will be great…"

(**A/N: Hehehehe… Bet you are confused as to why Mars is choosing a color. Too bad! I'm not telling!)**

Videl paused to study her opponent. He remained in his normal state. All the better when he turned SSJ. *Time to make things more interesting…* The aura surrounding Videl grew as she powered up.

Gohan sensed her power level rising. *She has improved from last time. She has the right idea.* He flared into SSJ as she finished powering up. Her violet aura contrasted with Gohan's yellow aura.

Kat seemed to be pleased. "About time they make things more interesting. I was getting a bit bored watching them." the ancient saiyan muttered. Her sapphire eyes watched as Videl started to gather energy in her palm.

Videl smiled as the energy grew and then shouted, "Violet's Fury!"

Gohan saw the blast leave her palm and he managed to send it aside. Videl suddenly had an idea. She sent two smaller beams of energy out to have them deflected by Gohan. Then she sent a decent-sized blast down at the proper angle so that it would hit her intended target while he was distracted. Kat saw the blast coming at her and dodged it. The blast torched the wall instead. She threw a look up at Videl, who shrugged.

"What? My aim was off…" Videl spoke.

"I'm sure Videl." Kat said.

They resumed fighting. Videl didn't attempt her idea again until she saw her chance. She aimed several small beams of energy at the proper angle, so when Gohan deflected them they would strike the ground. Namely Kat. Gohan deflected the several beams onto the floor. He failed to notice their direction. Kat had to avoid the beams by either sidestepping or ducking them. She knew Videl was doing this on purpose. 

Gohan watched as Videl powered up a nice-size blast and fired it at him. He decided to counter it. "Kamehemeha!" Gohan shouted. The blue blast erupted from his hands sent her blast down. Again, the blast seemed to be heading for her, Kat began to chant, "Ho..ly Judg…ment!!" Her familiar white blast overcame Videl's blast. *That's it! Even though she is not using weapons against Gohan, this will not continue!!* Kat pressed two fingers up and vanished.

Videl loved her idea and prepared to charge another blast, when something jabbed her in the back. Spit came flying out and she crashed to the floor. Gohan wondered what on earth happened, then he saw why. Kat now hovered where Videl used to be with her left knee raised slightly.

"Kat?! Why did you do that!?"

"Because she aimed your deflected shots at me."

"Oh, WHAT?!"

Gohan and Katherine settled down next to the recovering Videl. Videl recovered to find two intense stares coming from the two saiyans. She returned a glare. Kat shot a glare back. And the glaring contest began.

"Yes!! It's ready!" Mars exclaimed. In his hands, he held the needle with serum that would be injected in Katherine. For Gohan he would have to see… Mars set the serum down and left to fetch his prisoners and Videl.

Standing before everyone appeared to be only one person instead of two people. This new person had black and lavender spiked hair. Their eyes a serious black. They wore a blue and yellow vest, white pants, teal sash, and teal wrist guards.

"Er, hello?" Krillin greeted.

"Stop being such a chicken. Of course it worked." the dual voice of the new fusion spoke.

"They did it! And on the first try too!" Selene exclaimed.

"They did indeed. So do you have a name?" Callista said.

The fusion smiled. "Do we? Of course we do, it is Gotenks. But I'm bored… I want to kick some demon asses!" Gotenks announced.

Chichi's face darkened with anger. "Watch your language young man! It's not nice to say things like that!" she scolded.

Gotenks rolled his eyes. "Oh…I'm so scared!" the fusion taunted.

Quicker then the eye could see, Chichi whipped her frying pan out and stuck Gotenks many times with it. "How dare you talk to me like that!" she yelled.

Goku formed a small sweatdrop on the side of his head. "Chi, I think they have a big ego." he spoke.

"I can see that Goku." Chichi replied.

"Tell me about it." Jasper muttered.

Irene shifted her gaze over Gotenks and studied him for a while. She too noted how much of ego this fusion seems to have. Irene knew Gotenks attitude made her angry, but what could they do currently? Not much really. They needed to discuss how to go about rescuing Gohan and Katherine. "Gotenks, you are an asset to us, since we lost the fusion of Kahn. That means you will not just go off by yourself, do you understand me?" Irene spoke coolly.

Gotenks eyed Irene, who looked like she could get angry. "Fine, if that's what you what me to do." the fusion answered.

Mars entered to find the three engaged in a glaring contest. "That's enough. Guards escort them to my lab!" he commanded. Demons took hold of the two saiyans and took them away. Videl came over to Mars, her violet eyes angry.

"Videl, something wrong?" Mars asked.

"Yeah. I want those two under your control as soon as possible." Videl answered, storming out of the room.

Mars saw this as a good thing and left.

Kat wanted to see exactly what Mars had in store for her and Gohan. She didn't have to wait for long. For Mars and Videl entered the room. Mars walked over to a table and picked up a needle with a blue liquid attached. He came back over to stand in front of Katherine.

"Well, it is time. Knock them out." Mars stated.

"Huh?" both Gohan and Kat said.

Gohan felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

**:: Gohan!!** :: **Kat called silently before falling unconscious.**

Mars knelt by the unconscious form of Katherine and injected the liquid. "Guards put these two on those two lab tables over there." Mars instructed. The demons did as they were told.

"What about Gohan?" Videl inquired.

Don't worry about him. I am certain that I will not be disappointed with him. Come, I want them to find out for themselves." Mars replied, leaving.

Videl stopped to take a look at the two unconscious teens before leaving.

*************************************************************************************************

So, what did Mars plan for Katherine and Gohan so far? Figure it out yet? If not, it's okay. It will be revealed in Chapter 22. Read and review!

Destiny's Light


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah! Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Original characters belong to me. Thank you.

Destiny's Light: You know… I put up six chapters in a week and what do I get? One review!!!! *sobs*

Kat: Don't worry about it. People read the chapters, though they should commented on something.

Jasper: Yeah! You went the trouble to post up five chapters one day and two days later another chapter.

Destiny's Light: I know you are right, but I was hoping for people to review that's all. Moving on, somebody say the chapter now begins.

Kat: Okay, enjoy this chapter of SSAW?!

Jasper: Remember all flames will be used to make the story better.

_SSAW?!: Ch22_

__

A blur of black hair blew past Gabriel as he watched Jasmine test her newfound abilities. He saw her grip her two swords tightly and aimed for the target. The target was actually a make shift of Katherine. Gabriel had suggested himself that they use Katherine as a target, so their training would work out better. Jasmine smiled as she had nailed the target, which would have injured them gravely. She pulled her swords out from the target and tucked them away. The second-in-command had discovered, like Gabriel said, her fighting skills had been enhanced along with her speed. Jasmine came back over to Gabriel.

"You know Gabriel, this is good practice, but it would proven more in a real battle. Besides, I want to develop some kind of attack to bring Katherine and anyone else in our way to their knees. We both know attacks as well as physical fighting. So what should we do?"

"Hmm… Arming ourselves with staffs might be useful, but that will not be enough. We need to change our forms so we can use the staffs more effectively. Why I didn't think of that before!"

"Yeah… I think we both figured Katherine was weaker then us, but we were wrong. She was more powerful instead. Of course! We should into our warrior forms to make use of a staff."

"Yes, but not just any staff Jasmine. I have two special staffs just for this purpose. Once I go retrieve them, we can transform and start training harder. I want to be at Katherine's power level, if not higher."

Jasmine watched Gabriel leave to go get the staffs. She felt an excited feeling in her that couldn't wait to try it out.

Something brushed against Kat's hand, causing the ancient saiyan to open her eyes slowly. She last remembered crying out for Gohan before she was knocked out. *Gohan!* Kat opened her eyes to spot the figure of Gohan laying on the table next to her. He still looked he was knocked out. She wondered what brushed against her hand, but the feeling didn't happened again. Kat studied Gohan for a while before spotting something brown around Gohan's waist.

"I have never seen that before. I wonder what it is…" Kat wondered. She raised her right hand over to his waist and touch whatever the brown thing was. It felt soft and fuzzy. *What kind of a thing is this?* Confused, Kat gently grabbed the brown thing and pulled up slowly. The brown thing uncurled as Kat pulled it up and the brown thing now looked like a tail.

 "Huh? I thought there for a second that this is a tail." she muttered. Kat released her hold on the tail. The brown tail remained up and it twitched a tiny bit. Kat looked at the tail again and this time she gasped slightly.

"No way! I can't believe this!!" Kat exclaimed.

Gohan finally stirred and found Kat's surprised sapphire eyes looking at him. "Kat, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Gohan, your tail grew back." Kat said.

"What?" Gohan said. He turned his head until he saw the familiar sight of the fuzzy, brown tail. "OH my god! This will get Vegeta mad for sure." he said.

"Won't he be jealous?" Kat agreed, sliding off the table. She turned so her back was to Gohan.

Gohan thought he saw something weird. Something azure caught his eye for a strange reason. *Maybe I'm just dreaming or something.* He blinked his eyes to refocus them on Kat. This time he saw the same azure thing uncurl itself and move about. His brain froze as he recognized it. *WHAT the hell? Is that a TAIL?!*

"Ah, K-Kat…L-Look behind y-you…" Gohan spoke out loud

Kat turned back to find Gohan was frantically pointing behind her. His face looked just as frantic. "Gohan, what's wrong? Something is behind me? That's nonsense. But if you want I will check." she spoke. The ancient saiyan titled her head just enough so she could see her back. A soft azure tail like Gohan's flickered back and forth. She stared harder at the tail. Kat's eyes twitched in absolute shock and two seconds blew by before…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kat screamed.

 Waiting in Mars' throne room, Videl waited for the signal. Her ears suddenly heard an earth-shattering scream that sounded almost like Katherine.

"Well, they both should be awake." Mars simply said.

Gohan had to cover his ears and watched Kat try to remain calm. 

The doors opened to reveal Mars and Videl.

Kat could only think of one person who could have done something like this. "What DID  you do to me?!" she demanded.

"I see you like your new tail. I rather like it. I chose the color for it. Hope you enjoy it." Mars replied.

"And I have mine again. What is up with us having tails?" Gohan inquired.

The two saiyans watched as Mars just laughed at them. Videl wore a smug look on her face.

"You'll see, you'll see. Mars, are you going to perform it now?" Videl spoke.

"What's this it?" Kat asked suspiciously.

Mars fixed his gaze on the two and smiled. "Just watch." he said.

Kat and Gohan watched as the leader of the demons started to glow. They stared as he transformed from a human to a full-fledged demon.

"What?! You're a demon!? I thought you were a human!!" Gohan exclaimed.

"This is my true form. My human form is quite useful…" Mars answered.

Kat had a bad feeling about this, but this was the least of her worries. She crossed her arms. "You changed into your demon form, so what? What does that have to do with the both of us?" she asked coolly.

Mars stepped forward to meet Kat's cool sapphire gaze. His eyes studied her for a moment and then he chuckled. "There is something neither of you two know about me." he said.

Gohan too had a bad feeling. "And that would be…?" Gohan inquired.

Videl increased the smug smile on her face to a smirk.

"Mars can say what it is." Videl spoke.

"Very well. You see…I have this power…the power to control people with tails. I'm sure you two can do the math." Mars stated.

A look of horror stuck Kat's face as she stepped back. " You can do WHAT!?" she breathed.

Gohan stared in shock. "Is that possible?!" he said.

"It certainly is. It shall be entertaining to see the looks on your friends' faces as you attack them…" Mars replied. The now demon leader motioned for Videl to keep an eye on their guests and he raised his right palm. Mars started to glow and the two saiyans watched in horror.

**:: Gohan, we have to resist his power! It's the only way!**** ::**

**:: I know Kat. I have a feeling it will not be pretty…**** ::**

**:: Me neither.** ::****

At first, nothing happened. Then all at once, something tried to penetrate their minds, causing the two saiyans to grab their heads. Kat refused to let the darkness claim her as apparently it did for Videl. Her mind barriers held for the moment, but she managed to turn to see how Gohan was faring. Gohan resisted with all his might not to let the darkness overcome him and then he would have to fight his dad… He somehow resisted the attempt, but he knew he couldn't hold out forever. Gohan tilted his eyes to lock on to Kat's, unspoken words ushered between them. Mars growled as his guests were actually resisting the power! He not expected them to do this! *They are stronger then I imagined them to be. Doesn't matter, I will have them under my control.*

Videl watched with joy as Mars used his power on them, but something faint inside her reacted differently. That feeling told her that what Mars was doing to them was wrong and somehow she should intervene. *Intervene? Why should I? Those two deserve this fate. I can't wait to see how more powerful they are in battle. But why is this feeling still inside of me? There should hardly any trance of my former self, since darkness took over.* She shook her head at these thoughts and continued to watch the scene in silence.

Kat's barriers were weakening and she knew it. She knew that she had to resist. The ancient saiyan remembered when she and Jasper came to Earth, they had really started to have battles with darkness. Her powers were a symbol of holiness, the kind that defeats darkness. The adventures she and Jasper had along with Selene and how fun it was. Her barriers weakened even further. If there was one thing she learned, it was never to give up no matter what.  Kat struggled to remain standing on her two legs and saw how Gohan began to lower to his knees. *No! He mustn't fall to the darkness!!*

"GOHAN!! You must never give up, do you HEAR me!?" Kat managed to shout out.

Gohan heard her words and the words seem to give him hope. *Kat's right. I can't just let it take over. Mars will not get his way.* He forced himself to keep standing tall and Gohan forced a glare at Mars. Mars, furious that the two were not falling to his power. He lowered his hand, causing the power to stop. Both saiyans struggled to remain standing, but they managed it.

"So you have resisted my power. Interesting. You two may one of the very lucky few that have resisted my power. In the end though, I will triumph." Mars said, raising his hand again.

It took Gohan and Katherine off guard and they really struggled to fight it. However, their minds were weakened from resisting before. "No…This can't be happening! I…I can't fight it…I'm too weak from before." Kat muttered softly. She could feel the darkness at the corners of her mind, closing to overwhelm her. The pain intensified so much that the ancient saiyan couldn't take it and Kat fell to the floor, unconscious. 

Gohan stiffened as he saw Kat fall to the floor. "Noo…Kat…Forgive me father…" he muttered. Darkness closed in on him and Gohan fell to the floor unconscious.

Videl couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Gohan and Katherine succumbed to the darkness. She smiled, but that faint feeling of sympathy tugged at her mind. *Wish that stupid feeling would just go away! I do not feel any sympathy for those two!!* Mars lowered his hand and smirked.

"My plan has succeeded in phase one. Now on to phase two." Mars spoke.

Jasper stood with Selene against a tree watching the other Z-Fighters talking with Kat's parents, Callista, and Destiny. He had been grateful to help Katherine in the battle with Gabriel and the battle to save Goten. In the process of rescuing Goten, Kat and Gohan had been captured by Mars. Just thinking of Mars made his blood boil. "Can't believe he double-crossed us! How are we going to rescue them if only two people could take us there. Besides there is WAY too many to demons to fight off to reach them." he muttered angrily.

Selene saw how troubled Jasper seemed to be with all of this, looked at him with her soft green eyes. "That does prove to be a problem Jasper. We cannot just storm in that castle and rescue them. Mars won't be fooled by using the same plan again. Jasper, Kat and Gohan will be okay. They are both strong and they handle anything that Mars throws at them. Stop worrying okay?" she spoke.

Jasper looked in her soft green eyes with his own. "I know Selene, but I still worry about them. No one has a great plan. Let's go see if anyone does." he said.

Selene and Jasper re-joined with the group.

"Did you foresee this happening Callista?" Bulma inquired.

The smoky-brown haired guardian shook her head. "No. I had not foreseen that Bulma. I'm sorry. My visions just come to me. I also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Using the same tactic from before will not work to save Katherine and Gohan." Callista answered.

"Are you saying that we should not consider rescuing them." Chichi spoke.

"I am not saying that Chichi, but there would be too many demons to deal with. Besides, we have not seen the full extent of Mars' power. I'm afraid…" Callista stopped speaking because images appeared before her eyes.

_Darkness seemed to be everywhere. There was no sign of light anywhere. The darkness appeared to be like heavy fog. The fog began to move forward as a faint of light shone in a corner. The darkness descended upon the light and the light did it's best to repel the darkness, but it  failed. The darkness totally consumed it, no trance of the light could be found. The darkness seemed to part as two cloaked strangers appeared. The cloaked figures came closer until you could almost hear their breathing. The two figures slowly began to pull back their hoods and…_

Callista snapped out of the vision to find everyone's worried looks directed at her.

"Callista you alright? You zoned out for a few minutes. Was it a vision?" Irene asked.

"It was indeed a vision Irene. Darkness seemed to everywhere, no light to be found. There was only a small trace of light in a corner. The darkness seemed to overtake it and turn it into darkness. Then the darkness parted to reveal two cloaked strangers. They were about to reveal themselves, but then the vision ended. Somehow darkness is going strike, only I do not know when." Callista replied.

"How odd…two cloaked strangers? I know we could just return to [insert name] to rescue Kat and Gohan, but what about those demons and especially Mars? I have a hunch that Mars is up to something since he captured Kat and Gohan, while letting Goten go. The only thing I think we can do right now is train to wait for this darkness to make its appearance. What do the rest of you think?" Destiny said.

The queen of Dalmor eventually nodded her head. "I believe that we should train for that darkness and do what Callista and Destiny have been talking about. I would love more then anything to rescue my daughter and Gohan now, but something feels wrong with that. We must wait and see what happens." Irene said.

"I'm in favor for it." Jasper spoke up.

Eventually everyone agreed they would wait and train for the time being. Even Vegeta agreed with it.

"I believe that you can form your own groups." Callista said.

Tien and Chouzo took off to train in their special area.

Yamcha acknowledged this and took off.

Krillin and Eighteen joined with Selene and Jasper to train. Marron stayed with Bulma.

Chichi had decided to train on her own and let Goku train with Vegeta and Gotenks.

Piccolo took his leave to train in his spot.

Vegeta took Gotenks and Goku with him to train in the GR.

Only Irene and Robert remained with Destiny and Callista.

"I will be inside if you need me. Come Marron." Bulma spoke, entering Capsule Corps with Marron in tow.

"Would you two ladies like to train with us?" Robert asked.

"It would an honor to train with you." Callista responded.

The four adults took to the sky.

Vulcan paused to look at his creation. He was developing a wristband that would enable Gabriel and Jasmine to go as they please. The entire process took a lot of time because he constructed them from scratch. That way it would ensure they worked properly. Then when they were completed, the three of them would find Katherine and give her the whipping of her life.

(**A/N: I don't feel up to write what exactly everyone did in a week. I plan to summarize. Sorry if you think I go too fast. I get bored of actually writing all of that stuff. I will write something else before I declare that a week has passed.)**

Kat's eyes opened as she woke up to reality. The room appeared to be a bedroom. She felt different and a desire to pummel something. Her sapphire eyes found the figure of Gohan next to her and Kat knelt down to gently wake him up. Gohan stirred as he opened his eyes. He found Kat next to him. For some reason he felt stronger…

"You all right Gohan?" Kat asked.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Besides I have this urge to blast somebody." Gohan replied.

"Most excellent." Mars interrupted as he entered the room.

The two saiyans stood to meet his gaze.

"So what are your wishes?" Kat inquired.

"First, you two will receive new clothes. In the closet, you will find your outfits. Once you two get dressed come to the training room." Mars spoke.

They nodded and Mars left.

Gohan and Katherine walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were two outfits, hung just as Mars said. Kat's consisted of: a deep silver vest, a midnight blue sleeve-less leather shirt, matching leather warrior's shorts, black boots with silver outlines that came to the calf, and black gloves. Gohan's had: a deep violet shirt, black leather pants, black boots that came up to his calves.

"Who wants the bathroom?" Gohan asked.

"I'll take it Gohan. You change in the bedroom." Kat replied.

The ancient saiyan grabbed her outfit and went in the bathroom. Gohan grabbed his and set it on the bed. Kat stripped her training gi off and ki-blasted it to ashes. She slipped the midnight blue leather shirt on and then the silver vest. Next, she slipped her leather shorts on and finally the boots. Kat peered in the mirror to put her gloves on and noticed how her eyes seemed darker and colder. "Hmm…my hair…" she muttered. Her hair remained black after that incident… She saw it made her look cooler and decided it was worth waiting for the dye to grow out. Kat let her hair down and pulled it in a ponytail. She then braided the tail. Satisfied, Kat stopped before the door.

**:: Gohan, you done yet?** ::****

Gohan stopped putting his boots on when he heard Katherine's voice in his head.

**:: I'm just putting my boots on. I am fully dressed.**** ::**

Kat opened the door and saw Gohan's outfit. "It's perfect for you Gohan." she commented.

"Oh? Your outfit is rather stunning if I might add." Gohan replied. He finished putting his boots on and came over.

"Thanks. We shouldn't keep Mars waiting." Kat said.

The duo left the bedroom and to the training room.

Videl spotted them as they came in the room. She curved a smile on her lips as she liked their new outfits. "They go very well with you two." she commented.

"Indeed. I called you two here because part of your training is about to begin. You need to train those tails of yours, so that your opponents will not take advantage of them. Shall we begin?" Mars spoke.

(**A/N: Sometimes I think I have no concept of time. Now as I said earlier, now a week has passed. I will just summarize, I don't plan to write out much details.)**

Everyone in the Z-Gang continued to train in hopes that the darkness Callista had a vision about would show itself, but it didn't. Callista did not have any more visions to confirm it. Currently they gathered at Capsule Corps.

"We can't give hope that they may be rescued. I have this feeling that they are okay." Selene spoke.

"They could be on the brink of death for all we know." Krillin stated.

"True, they could be Krillin. It seems strange how Mars has not shown himself. I personally don't like that." Destiny answered.

"I agree Destiny. Mars must have up his sleeve that involves my daughter and Gohan. But what?" Irene said.

"That is the question: what is his plan?" Bulma said.

Vulcan shifted his cold grey eyes from Gabriel and Jasmine. He presented his invention that would help them.

"I have imputed many locations on the wristband, including Earth. Whenever you're ready, we can go." Vulcan explained.

"We are ready to go Vulcan." Gabriel said.

Jasmine crackled her knuckles. "It's time for payback." she said.

"Very well." Vulcan said.

He, Gabriel, Jasmine disappeared.

Between her and Gohan, they had trained hard to strengthen their tails and succeeded. In addition, they also trained to become stronger. Neither could go SSJ3, but that did not matter. Gohan could now use a sword, although he preferred to use raw power. Kat liked to use both. She, Gohan, Videl and Mars stood before the pool that was used to see what was happening on Earth.

"We will not attack the remaining saiyans and their friends until the right moment. Let's see what happens in the meantime." Mars spoke.

Kat and Gohan simply gazed into the pool, watching the images form.

Videl saw some familiar faces that she scoffed at. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. *This looks promising. Why do I have this feeling something bad is going to happen?*

**************************************************************************************************************************

So what did you think of Mars plan? Isn't it cool? Now that a week has passed, will there be a huge battle? Read Chapter 23 to find out. R & R!

Destiny's Light 


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and all originals are my property.

Destiny's Light: *irritated* Sometimes I don't get reviewers. They review almost every time and then they stop. Did they don't like it or something? Still… they could have reviewed and said anything, including negative stuff. Grrr…

Gohan: Whoa! Just chill!

Destiny's Light: *stays calm* I know. I do not dislike the reviews that I have received, since I never expected to get any. I just wish they would review and say something about the story. That's enough of my rambling about that. Enjoy this chapter!

_SSAW?!: Ch23_

__

Three figures landed in the middle of an empty plain. Not a living soul appeared to live on it. The green grass rippled like a wave as the wind blew across. 

"So we're back on this cursed planet. How can we find her?" Jasmine asked.

"That's easy. Let her and her friends come to us like they did last time." Gabriel responded.

Vulcan remained silent because something had triggered his own senses. Something that seemed familiar to him… *This feeling feels familiar to me, why? Wait…could it be? WHAT?!*

"HOW CAN THEY BE HERE?!!" Vulcan yelled suddenly.

At the same time, Irene and Robert felt a presence that seemed familiar to them as well.

{Why is this presence familiar Robert?}

{I don't know Irene. Wait…concentrate harder on the presence.}

The king and queen of Dalmor focused harder on the presence and then they gasped.

"I-It can't be him…it just can't be…" Irene spoke out loud.

"How dare that son of a bitch show his face after all of this time!!" Robert exclaimed loudly.

All conversations halted at the sudden outbursts of Irene and Robert.

"Who are you talking about?" Destiny asked.

Irene's brown eyes darkened as she tried to remain calm. "Vulcan's here." she only said.

"W-What? Him? Why on earth would he be here?" Krillin said.

"How particular. Vulcan is the one who hurt Katherine in the beginning. However, he doesn't know that somebody else has captured Katherine. His presence seems out of place." Callista spoke.

"Is there anyone else with him do you suppose?" Eighteen inquired.

"Good question. Let me check." Destiny answered.

The female goddess of Dalmor closed her eyes to find Vulcan's presence. Finding his presence took a while, but she found it. Next Destiny focused on any presences near him. Two distinct presences were near him and they were familiar… *What the hell is going on here?! How can they be here!?* Her sea-green eyes opened to reveal their shock.

"I can't believe this! There are two other people with Vulcan. Want to guess who they are?" Destiny exclaimed.

"Hmm…the possible people I could think would be Gabriel and Jasmine?" Bulma supplied.

"Bingo! That is exactly correct." Destiny replied.

"No way! Isn't Jasmine supposed to be injured?" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, besides they came here on a ship. How did they manage to get here without one?" Selene spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? Somehow they know a version of Instant Transmission or a similar means." Vegeta spoke up.

"Strange. I know for a fact their race doesn't have the ability to use Instant Transmission." Robert said.

"You're telling me that Gabriel and Jasmine are not humans?" Krillin said.

"Not exactly. They belong to a warrior race. This race uses a human form to conceal their true power." Irene responded.

"I bet that Gabriel and Jasmine must have thought Katherine was not very strong, that's why Jasmine got so hurt. In addition, they figured they did not need their true forms to defeat Katherine, so they stuck to their human selves. Otherwise who knows what would have happened if they showed their true power then." Selene said.

"Then we should see why they are here." Callista suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for then!!" Chichi exclaimed.

The Z-Fighters consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Eighteen, Jasper, Selene, Chichi, Goten, and Trunks headed after Robert and Irene, who knew Vulcan's presence better then they did. Marron watched her mom and dad go off and she waved. Destiny left to gather the remaining Z-Fighters and Callista followed last. Bulma sighed softly as she watched everyone leave. *It would be nice if I could sense everyone's presence…*

"So Vulcan shows himself after all of this time. Immortal or not he will die." Kat hissed.

"This is guy is immortal?! How do you know him? What about the other two?" Videl inquired.

Kat fixed her cold sapphire gaze upon Videl. "His name is Vulcan. He is the one that injured me in the very beginning. For the other two they are Gabriel and Jasmine. Gabriel is my 'supposed' future husband, but he is having an affair with that woman Jasmine. Jasmine is his second-in-command. I commend Jasmine on her quick recovery." Kat answered coldly.

"Interesting." Mars only said. His demon eyes spotted the approaching figures of the saiyans and their friends. "Well it looks those saiyans plan to have a battle with those three." he spoke.

Gohan saw the other Z-Fighters in the pool. "I'd say we should jump in to help these fools if they start losing to the Jasmine, Vulcan, and Gabriel. What do you say Kat?" Gohan stated.

"We can." Kat replied.

Jasmine and Gabriel wore confused looks as Vulcan blurted out something.

"Vulcan, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked, worried.

Vulcan gritted his teeth to remain calm. "The cursed parents of Katherine are here on Earth." he said.

"WHAT?!" Jasmine shouted.

"That's right Jasmine. I can't believe you did that." Irene's voice rang out as the Z-Fighters landed before the trio.

Gabriel found everyone glaring at him and Jasmine.

"I see everyone is here again. Where is Katherine?" Gabriel spoke.

"That is no business of yours Gabriel! How could you have an affair with Jasmine when you were engaged to my daughter?!" Robert declared coldly.

Both Jasmine and Gabriel's faces paled.

"How did you know that?! No one knew!!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Are you forgetting something Gabriel? Someone knows about this." Jasper stated.

"I am not forgetting anything Harding! So do tell me who knows about this affair." Gabriel responded.

The male ancient saiyan from Dalmor formed a smirk on his lips. "That's easy. Kat told us." Jasper answered.

At first, Gabriel scoffed at him, then he really started thinking. *How could she know? We made sure we did it in secluded areas…unless…dammit! I ignored her change in attitude towards me after that one day after Jasmine and I…*

"That would explain her cold attitude towards me. " Gabriel said.

Vulcan just watched the scene unfold. He was surprised to find out Kat knew all along they were having an affair together. *Ah, what brilliant talent Katherine had to fool Gabriel that she did not know about it. So where is she?* 

"Where is your lovely daughter?" Vulcan inquired.

That comment sparked Irene to turn SSJ. "Enough talk Vulcan. I think it is time to finish you off once for all. And you." Irene directed her cold gaze on Jasmine and Gabriel. "Don't worry; we will make sure you two are banned from Dalmor. Just think of it as payback for your deception on my daughter." Irene threatened.

"Fine. Let us begin." Gabriel said.

He and Jasmine pulled out their staffs, then they started to glow. In their place stood two warriors.

"Wow! They are revealing their true power! Goten! Trunks! Do it now!" Goku exclaimed.

The two boys nodded and placed their palms together. "Fusion of Light!" they both cried. A blinding light revealed Gotenks.

Vulcan simply watched as the Z-Fighters dropped in their fighting stances. "We should knock out the weaker ones out first, so we can battle with the stronger ones unopposed." he suggested.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Jasmine said.

"I hope you don't mind if Selene and I join you in fighting Vulcan?" Jasper said.

"Your help would be wonderful." Irene spoke.

Selene and Jasper nodded to each other. They now stood next to Robert and Irene. Callista simply watched them carefully. 

The trio of enemies would decide which ones that they knocked out first. However, before any of them could begin their assault, Destiny appeared with the rest of the Z-Fighters. "Well there seems to be seventeen of you and only three of us. Now how unfair is that?" Gabriel said.

"We're not stupid as you may think Gabriel. You three have hidden your powers to attack us. Now show us your full power!" Jasper stated.

"Alright. If that is how you want it, then prepare to lose!" Vulcan spoke coldly.

Signaling Gabriel and Jasmine, they attacked.

Gohan saw how the Z-Fighters split into teams to take on the three. Selene and Irene split from Jasper and Robert to take on Gabriel with Chichi and Goku. Robert and Jasper joined up with Krillin and Eighteen to take on Jasmine. That left eight to deal with Vulcan. He saw how Vulcan didn't seem to mind taking on eight people and a smirk appeared on Vulcan's lips. "Should we really wait for these three to beat up sixteen people? I mean the Z-Fighters outnumber them, 16:3." Gohan muttered.

Kat turned her attention away from the pool to look at Gohan. "You have a point Gohan, but I want to surprise them all." she answered.

"Don't worry we will." Mars said.

Vulcan had been determining in his head which ones of the eight were weak. *Those two women are strong, I can tell just by looking at them. Including that kid with purple and black spiky hair and the man with tall spiky black hair. Now those three humans are not as strong as these four. The green guy in the white turban can't be determined; I can't get a decent reading on the guy. So three people to knock out? Sounds like fun.* The demonoid raised his right palm.

"Perhaps I should show you how I injured Katherine." Vulcan spoke.

"I don't like that attitude of his" Yamcha muttered.

"I'm not scared of this guy! He should be a piece of cake!" Gotenks declared.

"Gotenks don't be too sure about that." Piccolo stated.

"Whatever." Gotenks replied.

Yamcha watched gather energy in his palm and then he vanished. "W-Where did he go?" Yamcha muttered. Suddenly he heard two cries. He turned his attention to find that Tien and Chouzo had fallen to the ground. Vulcan chuckled softly.

"That was easy. Now for you." Vulcan spoke, referring to Yamcha.

Yamcha made an attempt to move away, but Vulcan knocked him out with a blast.

Piccolo saw how Vulcan had targeted them first without much thought. *It appears he is taking out the weaker ones first, which mean the humans. If this is true, then Chichi, Krillin, Eighteen, and Selene will be in trouble.* He looked to see that Destiny simply nodded her head at him, Callista, Vegeta, and Gotenks to let them know they will be alright. Vegeta had a suspicion that Vulcan did this on purpose and for that, he turned SSJ.

"Stop wasting your time and fight!" Vegeta said fiercely.

"You amuse me saiyan. Have it your way." Vulcan answered, attacking.

Gabriel simply watched as his four attackers stood before him.

"Irene, it's a pleasure to see you. As for the three of you, I have no idea who you are." Gabriel spoke.

"Likewise Gabriel." Irene muttered under her breath.

"Don't try to be nice, you're the one that had the affair with Jasmine." Chichi scoffed at him.

"So where is Katherine?" Gabriel inquired again.

"You don't deserve to know Gabriel! By the way, you may call me Selene. Now eat this!!!" Selene snapped and gave an uppercut to Gabriel's jaw.

The prince of Gallindore flinched and rubbed his jaw. He flashed a glare at her.

"Not bad…Selene. How do you know---?

"That's enough talking! We are here to fight you and not to talk." Goku stated firmly.

"Ready?" Irene asked. She got three nods. They launched their attack.

Jasmine stood there smirking at her attackers.

"What's so funny Jasmine? After we're done with you, you won't be smiling!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Perhaps. Or maybe you four will be going down…" Jasmine responded.

Eighteen had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and she stared at Jasmine with cold blue eyes.

"Are you going to attack us or what?" the blonde android asked coldly.

"Since you put it that way…" Jasmine replied, as she attacked.

The group on Mars's planet watched as the battle progressed. It was as Gohan had predicted. Vulcan, Jasmine, Gabriel showed their true power and pounded the weaker ones out of the fight. Goku, Irene, and Selene were left to fight with Gabriel. Despite Goku's efforts to protect his wife, Chichi was knocked unconscious. Against Jasmine, the group had discovered her 'new abilities' the hard way. Krillin had been knocked out and Eighteen summoned new strength she did not know she had and managed to stay in the fight. Jasper and Robert were still in too. Against Vulcan, Vulcan had Piccolo knocked out. Callista and Destiny kept Gotenks healed and they still remained in battle with the immortal demonoid.

"So that leaves only ten. It's still enough to take them on, but probably not for long." Gohan spoke. Kat, who remained silent as she observed Jasper and Selene maintain their status in the battle. She hoped that more of them would fall, so they could join the battle. Videl wore a smug look as she watched the battle. *Hehehehe…* Mars knew it was not time yet to join the battle, something would have to occur first.

Their enemies allowed them to re-group. The remaining members of the Z-Fighters gathered to figure out their game plan.

"Something isn't right guys. Vulcan is hiding his power; he hasn't used his full power yet. As for those two, they have something up their sleeve." Goku said.

"Then you're not the only one to think that. I too had my doubts about them." Selene stated.

"I'm getting a bad vibe that something else will happen." Callista said.

"We must protect whose left and prevent them from knocking out any more of us. If our numbers go down too low, they could wipe us out." Irene declared.

"Of course. Callista and I will our best to protect you." Destiny replied.

"Vulcan? I have an idea." Gabriel stated.

"What is it?" Vulcan responded.

"How about Jasmine and I combine a blast with one of yours, so that we can injure the rest." Gabriel answered.

Vulcan pondered the suggested idea for a moment before smiling.

"Very well. I'm tired of playing with them." Vulcan replied.

"They won't know what hit them!" Jasmine laughed.

Goku and the others faced their opponents once again and noticed how they stand in a row.

"What are they doing now?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm not sure Jasper." Selene replied.

"They're planning to attack you bakas." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms.

"WHAT?!" Gotenks cried.

*That's right we're going to attack.* Jasmine thought. She raised her staff along with Gabriel's and they started to power to max. Their staffs gathered purple and blue energy. Their energy formed two beams and continued to grow.

"Get ready Destiny." Callista warned, preparing to put up a shield.

"Don't even bother." Vulcan's voice said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

The demonoid simply laughed at the question and raised his hand. Dark red energy gathered in his palm and then it shot as a beam to join with the two other beams. Before everyone's eyes, the three beams joined to form one huge beam. The huge beam apparently was aiming for them!

"Dammit! Everyone! Defend yourself!!" Goku yelled as he prepared to defend himself. Destiny summoned a shield to shield everyone and Callista sent her power to strengthen it.

*Fools…That shield will not hold against this blast. They will find out why…* Vulcan thought. The trio sent more power to the beam. A giant flash occurred as the blast struck the shield. The shield appeared to hold the beam off. Destiny and Callista struggled to maintain the shield. Selene threw a nervous glance at the two women. She knew they couldn't hold the shield for much longer. Her emerald eyes stared at the blast that seemed to be their demise.

"Kat, Gohan…please forgive me…" Selene whispered as the shield shattered into a million pieces. There was a blinding flash and that's all she knew…

A huge dust cloud hovered where the blast hit the Z-Fighters. As it cleared Jasmine, Gabriel, Vulcan started walking to confirm their demise. When the dust cleared completely, they saw the remaining Z-Fighters on the ground. At first, no one moved, but the figures of Goku, Selene, and Vegeta stirred slightly.

"Well, it looks like they did survive after all." Jasmine muttered coldly.

"Too bad for them." Gabriel laughed.

Vulcan, Gabriel, and Jasmine slowly approached the injured Z-Fighters.

Anger swelled inside Kat for no reason and she growled loudly.

"Cursed bastards." Kat swore and vanished.

"Kat!" Gohan cried as he vanished, following her ki signature.

"It seems this is our chance Videl." Mars stated, following suit.

Videl took one last look in the pool and vanished.

Vegeta felt like crap. He knew he had numerous burns and such. He looked up to spot the approaching figures of their enemies.

"So you have come to finish us off? I'd like to see you try." Vegeta scoffed.

"Don't worry we will. Once we do that, we can start looking for Katherine." Gabriel spoke.

"Oh, you don't need to look far Gabriel." the familiar voice of Katherine rang out.

Selene shifted her eyes to spot two figures approaching. Her eyes widened as she recognized them to be Gohan and Katherine. But something to be different about them. *Their eyes are much darker then before and so are their kis… What is going on?*

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he saw Kat and the male teenager approach them. He noticed their change of attire.

"What's up with your attire? Decide to mock me or something?" Gabriel scoffed.

The ancient saiyan just laughed at his question.

"I see that you three have managed to take down the Z-Fighters. I commend on your victory." Kat responded coldly.

Jasmine, confused as to why Kat seemed to be congratulating them on their victory. *What is going on?! She's supposed to be pissed that we hurt everyone! And what is up with her eyes? They seem so much darker…*

Gohan saw Jasmine's confused look on her face and noticed how silent Vulcan seemed to be.

"So you're the immortal one that Kat told me about. It will be my pleasure to take you down." Gohan stated coldly.

Vulcan's eyes changed and he smiled amusingly.

"So you know my secret…saiyan. Too bad you won't be around much longer." Vulcan answered.

"Oh, really? Gohan, let's show him our true power!" Kat declared.

Gohan and Kat approached each other and placed their palms in the certain way and a bright flash engulfed them. Goku's eyes widened in horror.

"Nooo…they're under darkness's control! And we can't do anything!" Goku exclaimed softly.

When the light faded, Vegeta, Goku, and Selene's eyes widened. Standing before everyone was not Kahn. In fact, it looked more like a female…

"What the…?! Who the hell is that!?" Gabriel swore out loud.

The new fusion smirked coldly at the figures of Vulcan, Jasmine, and Gabriel.

"I am Gohta and your worst nightmare."

**************************************************************************************************************************

Wow! I ended up writing this idea instead of the other idea I had. It looks like the Z-Fighters are alive, but not capable of fighting. Have Vulcan, Jasmine, and Gabriel met their demise, now that they have met the new fusion between Kat and Gohan? Only time will tell. What about Mars and Videl? Will they have a say too? Read Chapter 24 to find out. Read and review please!

-Destiny's Light


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns Dragonball Z. I own my originals. Thank you!

Destiny's Light: Just ignore me.

Selene: *blinks* Why?

Destiny's Light: I might say something that I'll regret.

Selene: Okay.

Jasper: So you want us to do something if you do talk?

Destiny's Light: *shrugs* I don't care.

Jasper: Alright, since you put it that way… I have an idea…

*five minutes pass*

Selene: *sweatdrops* Eh, you sure she won't mind this?

Jasper: *grins* Nah. She did say for us to do something, didn't she? Besides this way, she won't be tempted to talk.

Destiny's Light: *tries to say something, but mouth is duct-taped*

Selene: I don't think she meant now Jasper.

Jasper: Who cares!? This is so much fun!!!!

Selene: *sighs* Now enjoy this story.

_SSAW?!: Ch24_

__

Goku studied Gohta for a while before catching a glimpse of something twitching behind her. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. "I-Is that a tail?!" he gasped. Vegeta and Selene eyes darted to where Goku's eyes seemed to be glued and they had a similar reaction.

"How can that be?! How can this fusion have a tail when I know that neither Gohan or Katherine possessed one!" Selene exclaimed.

The prince of all saiyans did not reply, he remembered something that they seemed to neglect to see.

(Flashback)

His onyx gaze watched the scene unfold before them. Gohan and Kat had indeed returned…but something was wrong. They seemed more cold then before. It was then Vegeta noticed their tails before they fused together. *Since when does Tanaka have a tail?! She told us that her race doesn't have them. Mars must be behind all of this…

(End flashback)

*I'm no fool. Mars did something else to them, but what?* Vegeta thought.

"You mean to tell me that you Kakarot or Selene did not see their tails before they fused?" Vegeta asked.

"What are you talking about Vegeta? I did not see…wait I did see them." Goku answered.

"Baka." Vegeta muttered.

"Actually I did too, but I dismissed the idea. How did they receive their tails? I mean I know that Ancient Saiyans do not have any and that Saiyans do, but still. And why are they so cold and uncaring?" Selene said.

"Arghhh…my head…" Irene muttered as she stirred.

"…!?" Goku, Selene, Vegeta said as they shifted their gazes over.

Gohta turned to see the figure of Irene slowly rising to her feet.

"You didn't kill them after all. What a pity. Now it looks I'll have to get rid of you three first." Gohta spoke coldly.

Irene stared at Gohta, uncertain if it was really Gohan and Katherine fused together.

"Is that you Katherine? Gohan?" Irene asked softly.

Gohta's jet-black eyes narrowed as she noticed the other three injured Z-Fighters stand up to join Irene. She smiled.

"That would be correct, although I am Gohta now. I will not battle with you four at this time. I will battle with them." the fusion retorted, referring to Vulcan, Gabriel, and Jasmine.

"You want to take us on Gohta? You know that it is three against one. Besides we shall overpower you!" Jasmine spoke.

"Who said I was alone?" Gohta responded, snapping her finger. Mars(in demon form) and Videl stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Gohta.

"Mars?! What did you do to them!?" Goku called out.

"Nothing much really savior of Earth. If you would excuse us, we have more important business to deal with." Mars replied coolly.

"That's not a human form Mars! Y-You're a demon yourself?!" Selene cried in disbelief.

"Nice observation." Videl commented coldly.

Irene had a bad feeling about this. *That is not my Katherine. Or Gohan. Gohta seems so cold… Their presence is darker and even they're eyes look the same way. I hope Destiny or Callista wake up so we can get out of here or something.*

Gabriel took in the attire of this new fusion. Her blonde hair with two distinct black streaks seemed to be about shoulder length and a bit spiky. Gohta wore a blue/violet shirt, black shorts that came halfway down her thighs, one boot was violet, and the other blue and both were trimmed with silver. A black belt was across her waist. Finally, black gloves adorned her hands. *This attire is definitely more to my tastes, however where has Kat been?*

"Where have you been…Gohta? You and that young man just appeared out of nowhere." Gabriel inquired.

"That's not your business Gabriel." she growled.

"Shall we get this battle started? My patience is wearing thin." Vulcan spoke, irritated.

"Of course we can. Pick out your targets, I'll take on whoever is left." Mars answered.

Videl had decided to fight with Jasmine, since she wanted to see her abilities. Gohta chose Vulcan to fight. That left Mars to fight with Gabriel. The four people watching this exchange, looked at each other.

"I thought Mars was bad enough, now he looks even uglier in his demon form." Vegeta muttered.

"This looks bad. Irene, is everyone okay?" Selene spoke.

"I believe so. I wonder why neither Destiny or Callista have awakened yet. Perhaps they took the blunt of the blast. Robert is alive, I can tell through my bond, even he is unconscious." Irene replied.

"What do you think is going to happen after they fight?" Goku voiced his concern.

"Who knows." Selene responded.

Mars eyed the purple hair of Gabriel and grinned.

"So this the 'future' husband of Katherine? I must say that you are rather foolish for not choosing her."

"What?! That is none of your business! Let's go." 

"If you say so Gabriel."

The demon Mars attempted to claw Gabriel, Gabriel dodged them and threw a blast to push him back. Mars looked unhurt and he moved back a bit. The demon watched his opponent look surprised and he shot a blast back at the prince of Gallindore. Gabriel flew back before he could regain his ground. He blocked the fist from Mars and kicked the demon on the side of his knee. Mars growled softly and watched as Gabriel gripped his staff firmly. A blue blast seemed to charging from the staff and from his free palm. Both blasts collided with Mars and the demon flew back into a tree. Gabriel took no time to follow his opponent.

Jasmine stared at the raven-haired, violet-eyed female who wanted to fight with her.

"You do realize how powerful I am, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I watched the entire fight with you three and the Z- Fighters."

"That's absurd! You were not here until you appeared just now."

"No, it's not Jasmine. I watched the fight with Gohan, Katherine, and Mars in his pool of water in his throne room."

"Clever. I have heard of those pools before. Are you ready to lose?"

"I think you're the one who is going to lose!!"

Videl launched a kick to Jasmine's side and the second-in-command winced slightly. She retaliated by slamming her staff into Videl's knee. Videl bit back a curse and sent a blast at her. Jasmine easily blocked it with her staff. Videl smiled and she vanished. Jasmine couldn't find any trace of Videl until she felt something slam into her back, causing her to slam into the ground. Videl had elbowed the woman in the back and launched a Violet's Fury attack to back it up. Using her quick reflexes, Jasmine took the blunt of the blow in right side instead of her front. She cursed and picked up her fallen staff. Then launched herself directly at Videl.

Calculating grey eyes stared at the cold jet-black eyes that reminded Vulcan of the darkest stone in the world.

"Have you come to _finally beat me? I think you're wasting my time. Shouldn't you be attacking Gabriel, since you hate him so much?"_

"I have my reasons for not attacking him first. You should be more concerned with your well-being Vulcan."

"Is that a fact Gohta? Are forgetting that I am immortal?"

Laughter erupted from the dark fusion and caused Vulcan to harden his gaze.

"A demonoid that achieved immortality…I bet you had to pay a price for obtaining that."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know how I achieved it, much less anything else."

"That's where you're wrong Vulcan. I know exactly how you achieved it."

Irene's eyes widened. Selene stared in disbelief. Goku looked confused. Vegeta just smirked.

Vulcan's features paled as he stood before Gohta. *There is no way she knows THAT. She knew I was immortal, but not how I achieved it! But what if she does know? Then I will be in trouble…no she will not destroy me! For I am immortal!*

"There is no way in hell you can know that Gohta."

Gohta uncrossed her arms and walked up to him. Her jet-black eyes boring into his. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"Really? Then what is this?" Gohta stuck a hand in Vulcan's belt and pulled something out. In her hand was a card. Not just a card, a very special card. Vulcan went to glare at her, but his eyes widened as she pulled out the hidden card.

"How did you know? It was invisible!"

"I thought it was suspicious that you did not have to pay a price for your immortality. I remember reading in one of my books about cards that can grant immortality. And the fact that I can tell if things are invisible." Gohta turned the card so that Irene, Goku, Selene, and Vegeta could see the card. "See this card? This card is a ritual that enables the user to become immortal" she explained coolly.

Irene reacted the most. "What the…?! That card was locked away! How did you obtain it!?" the queen of Dalmor exclaimed.

"I spent my time looking for it before I decided to attack you and your husband. That's why you did not hear of me again until you discovered I had hurt your daughter."

"A card has the power to do that? Strange…I never knew cards could do that…maybe I could try it out sometime." Goku spoke.

"Kakarot that is not a simple card in a deck of cards. That card is special and apparently Tanaka, her parents, and Vulcan know about it." Vegeta said irritably.

"That would be correct saiyan. So what if you know my secret? There is no way you can beat me!" Vulcan said.

The female fusion tucked the card away in her belt and pulled a card out from a hidden pocket. Her eyes gleamed as she remembered it was the card that the holy phoenix gave her in the very beginning. Her gloved fingers turned the card so the others could see, excluding Gabriel, Mars, Videl, Jasmine.

"T-That card! It's a White Phoenix card! But something's wrong with it…It looks dark…" Selene exclaimed suddenly.

"You know about this card Selene?" Irene asked.

"Yeah. I have a picture of it in one of my big books." Selene replied.

Vulcan laughed at this. "You plan to use that card on ME? You do realize that is a White Phoenix? Although it looks a tid different, it still won't beat me."

Gohta rose her eyebrow. "Let's test your theory Vulcan. White Phoenix! Come forth!"

The card in Gohta's hand started to glow a faint white before brightening. This caused the four combants to stop fighting and stare at Gohta.

"What in the hell is that fusion doing?!" Gabriel grumbled.

"I have no idea, for I cannot determine Gohta's motives." Mars replied.

Everyone had to shield their eyes for a moment before spotting a gate opening. The gate opened to reveal a magnificent White Phoenix, although its eyes were a dark black and the crystal armor reflected darker colors instead of reflecting light colors. The White Phoenix settled on the ground near Gohta.

"What is your bidding mistress?" White Phoenix asked.

Gohta stood there smiling at everyone, her eyes gleaming.

"The demonoid known as Vulcan used a ritual card to make himself immortal. I want you to take it away from him." she commanded.

Gasps erupted from the group.

"There's no way you can do that!!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Strip someone's immortality away…is that even possible Irene?" Selene pondered.

"I…I truly do not know Selene. I don't know…" Irene responded softly.

"Are you insane?!" Vegeta hollered.

"Nope. My intentions are perfectly clear." Gohta answered.

White Phoenix remained still for a moment before shifting its wings.

"It shall be done mistress." the phoenix replied neutrally.

"WHAT?!" Everyone expect Mars cried. Mars smiled smugly as he wanted to see this happen.

*S-She can't do that!? Can she?!* Vulcan gasped as he observed the White Phoenix.

White Phoenix began to glow and she spoke out loud. "_By the powers that are invested within me, I shall remove the thing that he has  desired most._" A fiery red of energy formed in her mouth and struck the figure of Vulcan.

Vulcan never felt so much pain before. The flames seemed to be surrounding him and his body felt like it was on fire. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, the sensation stopped and he fell to his knees. Vulcan could tell something felt different and stood to find everyone staring at him.

"How does it feel to be mortal again? Wait… that's right, you're not entirely human. You are only half-human. Oops my bad." Gohta taunted.

The now mortal demonoid flashed the darkest glare he could at Gohta and recovered himself.

"You will pay for such an insult!" Vulcan growled.

Gohta looked like she was bored. She had a finger in her ear and suddenly looked up.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" the fusion muttered.

"Why you little…" Vulcan snarled as he charged the female fusion. He suddenly stopped dead because he felt a searing pain in his chest.

Goku looked in horror. In Gohta's hands, a sword was visible and the tip of the blade inserted in Vulcan's chest partially.

Gohta smirked as Vulcan saw what made him stop.

"You would _actually kill me? Don't I deserve a better death?" Vulcan inquired._

"No." Gohta replied, pushing the blade all the way, through his back, and pulled it back out.

Vulcan's grey eyes went hazy as he swaggered back and his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh, my god…what did he do to you?" Goku whispered softly.

Shocked, Videl just stared at the –now- dead Vulcan. Mars seemed to be pleased. Gabriel and Jasmine stood frozen, they just watched Gohta. Vegeta stayed silent, although his onyx eyes showed worry. Selene's emerald eyes saddened as she watched the scene unfold. Goku looked uncertain.

"Excellent Gohta, if I may so myself." Mars commented.

Gohta did not reply, she simply made her sword vanish. She shifted her gaze from the four fighters to Gabriel and Jasmine and back. Her eyes widened just a bit. The female fusion walked over to the fallen Z-Fighters.

"What are you doing Gohta?" Videl inquired.

"None of your damn business Videl!" Gohta snapped.

The four warriors were confused as well. 

*Why would Gohta head over here?! Unless she plans to kill us, then I do not know why she's over here.* Selene thought. 

*Did I really see that quick change in her eyes? Is that why?* Irene mused.

*Her eyes…is that a sign that darkness has not totally claimed her heart?* Goku thought

*What is she planning?* Vegeta mused.

Everyone watched as the fusion stopped before the figure of Jasper. Gohta paused to check his life signs…he was still alive…

"Why is she stopping over by Harding? Unless she plans to kill him." Gabriel snickered.

Gohta heard Gabriel's comment and stood abruptly. She turned to stare at Jasmine and Gabriel with her burning jet-black eyes.

"You hurt him.  And for that, you two will pay dearly…" Gohta warned with venom in her voice.

"Guys, why is Gohta defending Jasper?" Goku asked, confused.

Irene tapped her finger against her chin for a while before snapping her fingers.

"That's it! There still is good left in them, it's just buried really deep…" Irene exclaimed.

"Are you serious? We still have a chance to save them?" Selene said.

"Even so, how will that be able to pull them back? Darkness has claimed most of their hearts. It will not be easy." Vegeta spoke.

Jasmine and Gabriel flinched as Gohta's cold, hard glare pinned them in their tracks.

"Killing you two quickly would be too easy. Instead, I something else planned…" Gohta spoke coldly, withdrawing her sword. In a flash, she vanished and re-appeared in front of Gabriel, quicker then anyone saw. With a quick movement of her hands, her blade made a deep gash from his forehead, behind the left eye, and down to the middle of his cheek. The prince of Gallindore cried out and put up his hands to touch the injury. It hurt like hell.

"HOW DARE YOU!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!! YOU WILL PAY--- Gabriel's rant was cut off when Gohta kneed him in the certain spot and he fell to the ground. Jasmine shifted in her fighting position and her lavender eyes were icy cold.

"Very well then." Gohta spoke, she moved swiftly and grabbed Jasmine's arm before she could attack. The fusion threw her on top of Gabriel. Smirking, she looked over where White Phoenix stood. "Do whatever you want to do with these two, they are not worth my time." Gohta declared.

"As you wish." White Phoenix responded. The phoenix hovered over Jasmine and Gabriel  and picked each with one talon. And flew away.

Mars smirked as Gohta showed off her abilities. *Now I am sure she can…*

"Why does it feel like I've been run over?" Krillin muttered, his voice startling everyone.

"Krillin! You're alright!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku?! Vegeta?! Selene?! Irene?!" Krillin gasped.

"We're fine Krillin. I think that everyone else are waking up." Irene spoke.

Krillin saw the queen of Dalmor was right. His wife Eighteen rose, she focused her blue eyes on him. Tien and Chouzo woke up near Yamcha. The two young demi-saiyans woke up next to each other. They stared at each other before looking around. Chichi awoke to the worried eyes of Goku. She hugged him and started to fuss over his injuries. Piccolo rose to adjust his eyes to stare into a pair of jet-black eyes. He frowned because something about them seemed familiar to him… Robert found himself in the arms of his wife. Callista found herself cursing as she stood. Destiny merely stood and she nodded to Callista.

"If you all are done socializing with each other, then can we continue?" Mars' voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to the voice.

"W-Who is that!?" Krillin said.

"Yeah! Who is that girl with tail?" Goten added.

"Guys listen that is--- Goku started to say, but was cut off by Gohta.

"Silence Goku. I will answer that." Gohta cut in coldly.

"How dare you talk to my Goku like that!" Chichi screeched, her eyes burning with passion.

Gohta ignored Chichi's protest and allowed her gaze to shift over to Jasper. She knew that he was alive, but they seemed ignorant of him. Well she would change that! Her eyes turned icy cold and she flared into SSJ.

"She's a SSJ!? Why is she so mad?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"One of you better take care of Jasper right now or I will be tempted to kill each one of you." Gohta's voice rang with pure venom.

"Jasper? How does she know him?" Eighteen asked as Destiny and Callista realized who Gohta was.

"You are Katherine and Gohan correct?" Callista spoke.

Everyone expect Vegeta, Selene, Goku, and Irene turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

"That can't be them! They don't feel dark…" Krillin exclaimed.

"I can assure you that I am them. Why don't I show you?" Gohta replied coldly. A bright flash occurred and Gohan & Katherine stood there in place where Gohta used to stand.

"How can this be?!" Tien exclaimed.

Gohan just laughed as Kat growled.

"Jasper better be all right or there will be hell to pay!!" Kat declared coldly.

When no one moved an inch, Kat turned SSJ. Gohan saw this and took her in his arms. "Kat, remember you take care of who hurt Jasper. There is no need to take on these weaklings. Besides there is something else we can do…" Gohan purred in her ear. Kat's hair returned to normal and she kissed him. She then looked back at the Z-Fighters.

"I have no desire to fight you in your current state. I'll let this slide this time…" Kat spoke.

A flutter of wings caused everyone to look as White Phoenix settled on the ground.

"I-It can't be possible! Who summoned it?" Robert gasped.

"It's possible all right. Gohta summoned it." Irene said.

"Who is Gohta?" Trunks inquired, slightly confused.

"Gohta is our fusion." Gohan responded coldly.

The others figured out that the female must have been Gohta.

"Mistress, they have been disposed of as you requested." White Phoenix spoke.

Kat smirked profoundly at this development.

"Wait…who's they?" Krillin inquired.

It was then Robert noticed the still body of Vulcan. Vulcan laid there and Robert saw no indication he was alive. *He's dead…but how? I thought he was immortal?*

"What happened to Vulcan?" Robert stated.

For the first time, Videl spoke. "Him? Oh, Gohta killed him. Ask those four how she did it." Videl answered.

"If you are not going to kill them, then let's go." Mars spoke, vanishing.

"Urgh. Man, I do not want to do that again." the voice of Jasper muttered as he stirred.  His grey eyes fluttered open to stare into Kat's cold sapphire eyes. Jasper did a double take and stood. "Kat? Is that you?" he whispered.

Kat's eyes changed for a moment before returning to normal. "Let's go Gohan. We have no need to be here any longer. White Phoenix you may return." she said coldly. White Phoenix vanished into the card. Gohan nodded and they disappeared. Videl followed suit.

All eyes were on Goku, Selene, Irene, and Vegeta.

"What is going on here?!" Piccolo demanded.

**************************************************************************************************************************

That wasn't that bad, huh? What did you all think of Gohta? What does Mars plan to do now? How will the others react to this? And what about Bulma's reaction? Read Chapter 25 to find out. Please read and review! Why doesn't anyone want to review anymore!? Come on these chapters can't be that bad, are they? I DON'T CARE IF THE REVIEWS ARE FLAMES, I CAN HANDLE THEM!! REVIEW!!!! Must I get out my secret weapon?

-Destiny's Light


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Dragonball Z? Of course not. Give credit to Akira Toriyama, it's his idea. All original characters and plot are mine.

Destiny's Light: *thinking, Jasper will get a nice talk AFTER this duck tape comes off*

Selene: *frowns* Jasper, I think you had better remove that tape off her mouth.

Jasper: Why? It's more fun this way!

Selene: Jasper, she needs to speak sometime.

Jasper: Give me one good reason why.

Destiny's Light: Mpf @%$##@%!!!!

Jasper: *sweatdrops* I see what you mean Selene, I think I'd better. *rips tape off*

Destiny's Light: That hurt!! Jasper, you do something like that again and I will tie you up and lock you in the closet! Do you understand?!

Jasper: *turns pale* Yes madam.

Destiny's Light: Good, let's get this chapter rolling!

_SSAW?!: Chapter 25_

__

Piccolo watched as they stayed silent. He wanted answers right then, but he sensed that whatever they had to explain it would be difficult. He stood with a neutral expression. Krillin decided not crack any jokes because it seemed to him there was that heavy silence among the group. Besides no one may not in the mood to hear any. Eighteen normally would have said something, but she had the feeling that Goku, Selene, Vegeta, or Irene should speak first. She could tell something _had happened while she was out._

Goten blinked, he was confused. He was not sure what was going on. He looked over at Trunks, who looked like the demi-saiyan had an idea of what was going on. Being as intelligent as he was, Trunks knew this had to do with Gohan and Katherine. He saw that his best friend looked confused. At least Goten wasn't the only one who did not know everything that had transpired beforehand.

The goddess of Dalmor seemed to be heavy thought. She was disturbed by what she did see. Having Katherine and Gohan on the other side was not a good thing. Her sea-green eyes scanned everyone and noticed they all had injuries of some degree. With a motion of her hand, she said, "Allow me to heal everyone." White light engulfed the group before disappearing.

The male ancient saiyan stretched, Jasper felt a lot better. He clearly remembered Kat's eyes. They were so cold, but they changed for a few seconds before returning to normal. He noticed that only Destiny spoke and that no one else had. *What is everyone waiting for anyway? If someone should speak first, it needs to me to get things started.* Taking a deep breath, Jasper took the courage to look in Selene's emerald eyes. "Selene, what happened to Kat? And Gohan?" he asked finally.

We shouldn't explain what happened here to everyone, Bulma needs to hear this too." Selene spoke.

Vegeta remained silent, but he nodded. The Z-Fighters took off with the new members. Namely Selene, Jasper, Destiny, Callista, Irene, and Robert.

Aqua eyes kept checking the sky and kept the faith that everyone was alright, including Vegeta. Bulma wished she could have been to the battle, but she was no fighter. She belonged at Capsule Corps, helping Goku and the others with her inventions. Marron watched Bulma with those innocent blue eyes. She pulled on Bulma's pant leg. Bulma looked down to find Marron looking at her. "Something wrong?" Marron asked with worry.

"Not at all Marron. I'm watching the sky for everyone including your mom to return." Bulma replied.

"Okay." Marron said.

Looking up again, her eyes suddenly lit up. Bulma saw the approaching figures land on the lawn. She noticed how many of them had neutral expressions, others did not. As soon as Eighteen landed, Marron ran over to her crying, "Mommy, mommy!" Krillin smiled as Eighteen picked up their daughter. "Yes, I'm back." the android spoke coolly. Marron giggled and snuggled closer.

"Did you find out what happened to Kat and Gohan?" Bulma inquired.

"You could say that Bulma." Krillin muttered, rubbing his head.

"What? Krillin, what do you mean?" Bulma responded, slightly uneasy.

"He means that we have to explain to you and the others the information we found out regarding Kat and Gohan." Irene spoke up.

The blue-haired genius had a feeling that she may not enjoy what they had to tell her. "So what is it?" she said.

"Woman." Vegeta stated. "We met up with that fiancé of Tanaka's, his woman, and the guy that hurt Tanaka in the very beginning. We battled with them, we were losing…" The prince of saiyans scoffed at the word. "Until the brat and Tanaka showed up." Vegeta explained.

"Then what?" Bulma asked.

"Something had happened to them. Their eyes were dark, their auras darker and both had tails. Help us… Vegeta's sentence was cut off by Bulma.

"WHAT?! Vegeta, are implying that they're evil!?" Bulma interjected.

Vegeta simply nodded. "Mars did something to them, I'm sure of it. Why else would he capture them? They fused to form Gohta and killed Vulcan. Although he was immortal. Gohta used a card to summon that 'White Phoenix' and took that guy's immorality away. Frankly, I don't see how that's impossible! She killed him with a nice sword thrust through his chest. She also commanded the beast to deal with that fiancé and his woman." he finished explaining.

"Whoa, whoa! Gohta is a female fusion!? I thought that they could only fuse into Kahn." Bulma said.

"True, but for reasons unknown they formed Gohta. And yes Gohta is a female." Jasper answered.

"There is more to what Vegeta mentioned. Let me explain what happened after I woke up." Irene spoke. She explained about the ritual card that Vulcan used to make him immortal. Next, the battle between Gohta, Mars, Videl and Vulcan, Gabriel, Jasmine. She also mentioned how Mars and Videl showed up. Mars appeared in his true form, a demon. Then how Gohta summoned the White Phoenix, how Vulcan was killed. How Selene knows about the White Phoenix from her books. Finally, how Gabriel and Jasmine were disposed of, how everyone was knocked out in the first place and that Destiny healed them.

"How can this be?! Isn't there a way to bring them back? It might work with Jasper, since it seems Kat is still loyal to his friendship or something." Bulma expressed.

"I have a feeling this job is for the stronger ones here. Not that I think I am weak, but I feel the rest of you are better off without us." Yamcha said, taking off.

"Yamcha  has a point. Chouzo and I will be around if you need us." Tien stated. He and Chouzo left.

"The vision that I had earlier must have been about Gohan and Katherine, I'm sure of it. It appears that Kat/Gohta still has some kind of loyalty to Jasper or she would not have reacted like that. It concerns me how Mars converted them." Callista spoke.

"Could it have to do with Mars being his demon form?" Robert mused, speaking for the first time.

This caught Destiny's attention. "Robert, what are you getting at? I can think of many ways Mars could have converted them, but what he being in his demon form have to do it?" Destiny said.

The king of Dalmor saw similar reactions from the group; his wife seemed to be in deep thought.

{Irene?}

{Yes, Robert?}

{What are you thinking about?}

{It didn't occur to me at the time to think about Mars being in his demon form rather then his human one. I was thinking that he used a spell on them.}

{Irene, do you think it's possible for Mars to turn Kat and Gohan evil in that form?}

{He could have Robert, for all we know. Demons are mysterious beings with different sets of powers. The question remands the same: how did he do it?}

{That's what we want to know.}

"It could be possible that Mars converted my daughter and Gohan in his demon form, but that seems unlikely." Robert announced.

"Is that sort of thing possible?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know for sure Chichi, but demons have mysterious powers unlike our own." Irene responded.

*Apparently demons are more different then we thought.* Bulma thought. She had to consider the fact that Robert, Irene, Katherine, Jasper, and Selene knew about demons. That meant of course they all have fought demons before. Her aqua gaze was primarily on Selene. "Selene, you know about that White Phoenix?"

"I do. Let me retrieve the books. Jasper, you're coming too." Selene responded.

Jasper grumbled a bit before answering, "Yeah, yeah. We won't be long." He and Selene flew off.

"Are you sure that Selene is a human? I mean she knows about White Phoenixes, which must be fantasy types or something." Krillin asked.

"I'm positive she is a human Krillin, unless of course if my judgment is wrong." Destiny said.

Krillin eyed the goddess before rubbing his head. "I'm just making sure." he said.

"Everyone, where do you think happened to Jasmine and Gabriel? That bird picked them up and flew away." Goku inquired suddenly.

"That is a good question Goku: where are they?" Robert replied.

Chilling winds blew across the icy landscape. White snow covered the ground, making it hard to make out the surroundings. What was clear where drops of red blood lay in the snow. This is the place where the prone bodies of Gabriel and Jasmine lay. (Just kidding!) The prince of Gallindore forced his eyes open and swore at he saw. "Not only am I injured, I am stuck on this forsaken cold place! Grrr that fusion will pay for this!" He searched for Jasmine, Gabriel found her some feet away from him. Gabriel attempted to move, but his body cried out in pain. That White Phoenix had blasted them, clawed them, and dropped them. Besides those injuries, the ones on his face hurt especially the one that Gohta gave him. His hand touched the gash, it still hurt. *What is this place? We should researched Earth fully before coming back. I have been humiliated yet again and with the same group! I can't see how I'm still alive!*

"Jasmine? Are you alright?" Gabriel called out over the winds.

The second-in-command twitched as she stirred. Her lavender eyes blinked to see the new surroundings. Jasmine thought she made out Gabriel.

"Where are we?"

"Who the hell knows."

"Let's get out this damn, cold place! I hate it!!"

"Agreed."

The two injured people pressed the button on their watches with some difficulty and vanished.

Videl watched Gohan and Katherine as they walked toward their quarters. She seemed to be envious of Kat, whom Gohan was cheering up. She stopped when they came to Kat's room. They opened the door and prepared to step inside. The only thing to stop them was her voice.

"What are you two doing? Mars may want to see you." Videl demanded.

Cold, coal-black eyes flashed in annoyance at the raven-haired girl.

"Kat and I need to _relieve some stress right now. Mars can wait till we're done." Gohan spoke._

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Very well. I will tell Mars exactly that." she said, turning on her heel and leaving.

Gohan closed the door behind them and locked it. Kat sat on the bed, a bit peeved. She couldn't relax at all.

"Kat, you stressed out. Let me massage those tense muscles of yours."

"That sounds very nice Gohan."

The demi-saiyan came on the bed behind her. Sitting on his knees, Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub softly. Kat half-closed her eyes and felt some tension fade away. She could tell her tail also relaxed and it brushed against Gohan. The sensation of her tail brushing against him caused him to feel his blood fill with new feelings. Gohan started massaging the middle of her back. Kat felt a lot better and she closed her eyes fully. She loved the feeling as Gohan massaged her lower back. Something there seemed to make her aroused and she uttered a soft moan.

"You like that, huh?" Gohan asked softly.

"Hmm…" Kat replied.

Mars averted his eyes at Videl, who told him exactly what Gohan had said to her.

"That's fine if they wanted to relieve some stress, but I want to see them now! I've waited long enough, Videl go see what is taking them so long."

"At once." Videl answered.

He watched her leave the throne room, thinking.

*What could those two be doing that would keep them busy for this long?*

Videl stopped before Kat's door and turned the knob. The knob refused to turn. She frowned. *Since when do they lock the door? Well, I believe I need to find out!* She took five backwards before executing a kick at the door. Her kick forced the door open and she stepped inside. At first she didn't see them, her violet eyes eyed the scene before her. Gohan looked like he was giving Kat a massage. From the way Kat looked, the ancient saiyan seemed to be loving it.

"What is going on here?!" Videl demanded.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I hoped everyone liked the chapter. If you want to read the version with lemon, go to www.mediaminer.org. This story is found under White Phoenix. Tune in to Chapter 26 to find out. R&R!

---Destiny's Light


	27. Chapter TwentySix

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. I own my original characters, no suing please!

A/N: I won't even mention how long it's been since I last [cough] updated this story. School's finally over and I can concentrate on my stories once again. I thank you for your patience. Although, I did have some writer's block, I wanted to fix all the chapters before I updated next, but that's not going to happen. I plan to update with a new chapter, but I will slowly update the other chapters one by one. That way I can continue on with the story. I also wanted to work on my other stories and do other stuff for a while. Let's see if I still have my magic and produce a good chapter for everyone.

blah Vegeta and Bulma's bond

blah Goku and Chichi's bond

**::**blah**::** Kat and Gohan's bond

{blah} Irene and Robert's bond

(blah) my comments

[blah] character's thoughts

/blah/ Destiny speaking telepathically

_blah_ dream sequences/visions

blah talking in saiyan

------ change in scenery, conversation, time, etc.

SSAW?!: Chapter 26

"I-I can't believe this! So this is why you had the door locked. Mars wants to see you two NOW. I suggest you go see him before he decides to come in here." Videl exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

Gohan's eyes snapped open and the voice of Videl flooded his ears. [Videl?! What is she doing in here?! I thought I locked the door. How dare she…]

**:: **Calm down Gohan, it's too late now anyway. Besides, we don't want to keep Mars waiting, hmm? **::**

**:: **No, I suppose not. Videl is no longer welcome in here then. **::**

"Videl, you may leave now. We will be out in ten minutes." Kat answered coolly.

[They're just kicking me out then? Just like that? I won't leave without a fight.] Videl turned on her heel and headed for the doorway, only to pause for a moment. "I WON'T just leave and let you two go at it again. I'll be standing outside the door. You have EXACTLY ten minutes." she commanded, shutting the door.

"She seemed…a bit upset." Gohan commented.

Kat sat up slowly; wincing as she remembered what they did not too long ago. Her eyes studied Gohan. [Well, I'm not surprised by her actions; she did find us like this. Hmm going to see Mars in this weakened state is not recommended.] Closing her eyes, Kat chanted, "Osxgqzl Gqloc!" [1]

A warm light erased all traces of their love-making and any lingering injuries. Gohan stole a peak at their clothes on the floor and he extended a finger. Seconds later her shirt was nothing but ashes. Kat stared at him with confusion then anger. "Gohan, was that really necessary? Now I have no shirt to wear with these pants. I promised her that we would be out of here in ten minutes even though I would just love to stay here with you…" her voice trailed off.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "Problem solved Kat. Just zap yourself a new shirt, besides that's payback for roasting my shirt back at Capsule Corps."

[Capsule Corps…] Kat thought. Her tail twitched violently. "Gohan, why do you bring that place up? You know how much I don't want to be reminded of that place. Any memory of being with those _people_ further instills my desire to hurt them. Now let's get dressed." she said firmly.

(A/N: She did zap herself a new shirt even if I didn't mention it)

Gohan didn't reply; he slowly pulled on his clothes. [All the better to formulate a plan to split that group.]

Videl leaned against the wall; her arms crossed. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for their arrival. [Humph. They're taking their sweet time getting dressed. Still… ten minutes have not passed yet and I have a feeling they will come out. I heard their voices in the room shortly after I left; possibly indicating they will listen to me. Now I get back to why I agreed to work with Mars in the first place. To prove to my father that fame has taken first priority over me. Maybe I should pay him a visit…]

Her violet eyes shifted to the opening door. All thoughts of visiting her father vanished and she said, "Let's go then."

------

[The White Phoenix could have dropped those two off anywhere. And I hope they were taken care of. I hate to sound bad, but Gabriel and Jasmine deserve it for betraying my daughter and having an affair together. Now getting back to the issue at hand.] "What are we going do now since the turn of events?" Irene spoke up. "This time however I do not have the answer to solve this problem. Especially since my daughter and Gohan are involved."

"This matter truly strikes near our hearts. I wish that it didn't happen, but there's nothing you can to change the past." Robert added.

[I agree; it has hit close to my heart also. I have a feeling in order to get Kat and Gohan back, is to use a trigger of some sort. The kind of trigger that displayed when Kat showed her loyalty to Jasper.] "Listen up! I know that there is still goodness in each of their hearts and that may be a reason why Kat reacted to Jasper the way she did. That's the key to freeing them from the darkness." Destiny commanded firmly.

"I agree with you entirely. I hope sincerely that the bird did take care of those two because I have a feeling that Jasmine and Gabriel are still alive." Callista agreed.

[WHAT?! I had hoped that Tanaka's fiancé and his woman were dead after that encounter with that bird. But I learned long ago not to take words like that lightly. All they need is time and I'm certain they have plenty of that.] "You know, I hope I never have to see those two again. It's bad enough that we have problems of our own to deal with right now. We don't need them popping up." Vegeta said.

"Could we please get back to the topic at hand? As much as I would love to tell you about how much I don't want those two to return, but that is not our main focus right now." Piccolo snapped.

[A course of action? How can we go up against Mars and Videl when they have Gohan and Kat on their side? We may have more people then they do, but they have the fusion Gohta. Of course we have Gotenks and Vegito to balance that aspect. This is becoming more dangerous.] "No offense to anyone, but how can we stand against Mars now that Gohan and Kat are with him?" Krillin spoke.

Two pair of eyes flickered dangerously at Krillin then softened.

"Right now we can't do anything. We have no plan. It doesn't make much sense to go looking for my daughter and Gohan. We need to rest up a bit after being pounded by that combined attack of Gabriel, Jasmine, and Vulcan's. I think---

"YOU mean we are not going after my baby and Katherine?!" Chichi cut Irene off.

[Chichi must you do this now? We just recovered from a major battle. Finding Gohan and Kat is important, but…] Goku placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Chichi, please. We need to relax, we need a plan. I am just as shocked as you about all of this, but…"

Chichi narrowed her eyes at Goku and pointed her finger at him. "Goku! How can you say that?! He's our son!! Why can't we go find him and knock some sense into him!? The same with Katherine." she accused angrily.

Goku reminded silent; his eyes remained focused on Chichi.

Meeting only silence, Chichi slapped him across the face.

A few people drew in a breath; waiting for the verbal assaults to begin. But none came.

She turned on her heel and walked up to Irene and Robert. "You two are her parents, aren't you going to find your daughter?!"

Robert met the gaze of his wife and she nodded. He met Chichi's gaze and shook his head. "Finding Katherine and Gohan would be the logical thing to do, but Mars' castle is swarming with his demons. Our chances of rescuing them there are small. We are not giving up hope on our daughter or Gohan, it's just that we need a plan and we need to relax. This has shaken Irene and I very much." he answered.

Something in Chichi's eyes changed for a moment before she turned away.

The others watched in amazement as Chichi calmly stormed off, staff in hand.

[Wow, I never expected Chichi to do that. She usually lets her victim have it.] Bulma thought, surprised.

Goten remained transfixed on Chichi's retreating figure before looking at Goku. [Why did mommy slap him? I never seen this side of mommy unless she's yelling at us or dad. But she never hits daddy.] He gave one last look at Goku before running off.

"Mommy, wait!!" Goten yelled.

Goku found himself casting a sad glance after his second son. [Goten…]

A heavy silence fell over the group. [This doesn't bode well. Already we have some troubles with Goku, Chichi, Goten, and the fact that Gohan is missing. We don't need this; we need to stay a team. We can't let ourselves by divided by something like this. Why now?] Destiny thought, clearly troubled by this development.

[Those two brats better find that information and come back. I considered giving Kakarot something to think about, but the way how he reacted to his second brat leaving brings to believe he is really affected by this.] Vegeta grumbled silently.

------

[Interesting. There is some tension in the group, good. Now maybe--] Mars broke out of his thoughts to hear the doors open. He cast a glance to see that Videl had brought Gohan and Kat with her. [About time.]

"I don't care what you two were doing and quite frankly next time you two will come when I say. I've been watching those fools and apparently there is some tension building between them. This may be our chance to strike while their guard is down. Any suggestions?" Mars spoke.

[Wait. He wants our OPINION? As if we will. We will take our merry time in what we do; he will not rush us.] Gohan thought. "I have a better idea. We need to break that group apart. Staying as a group they are powerful, but in smaller numbers we would crush them." he supplied.

Mars studied Gohan for a while before slowly nodding his head. "Yes, that would be perfect. I believe there are twelve people including that blue-haired female."

[Eleven people really. I didn't see that blue-haired female fight…wait. Blue hair…I heard that Capsule Corp's president has blue hair. That must be who Mars is referring to. Hmm… All we need is something to drive that group apart and…that's it!] Videl snorted silently then grinned. She cleared her throat.

Kat gave a side glance at Videl; who looked ready to say something. [Her eyes reverted to their sparkling violet color. Before I could see a hint of sapphire. And she wears that grin on her face. Hn, almost like something's gotten her excited.]

[This is unexpected. Videl wishes to tell us something? Let's see what it is and I may be pressed to admit Mars did a good thing by choosing her.] Gohan thought, his face neutral.

[Ah, this is pleasing. I am certain that Videl will be of great help to us. After all, I was the one to find her and give Videl her heart's desires.] Mars mused silently while watching her.

Videl eyed the others; gauging their reactions and recognized that they seemed willing to hear her out. She crossed her arms and smirked. "I believe I have the answer to separating that group." she paused to see Mars nod and continued. "Why not inject something (in them) that will make them unable to battle; thus limiting their numbers?"

------

Landing in front of Selene's house, the duo stepped inside. "So Selene, where's that book you mentioned?" Jasper casually asked.

Selene laughed softly; grinning at Jasper. "You know Jasper…where else would the book be? In the library of course. Unless you…

"Selene, I DIDN'T forget that it would be in the library, but I thought you had it stashed someplace else." Jasper growled.

Selene smiled. [I love when he gets mad; it's even better when Kat does it. But…Kat is now on Mars' side.] She shook her head of such negative thoughts and grabbed Jasper's hand. Before Jasper could utter a sound, she dragged him inside her library.

Grey eyes took in the sight. [Every time I go in here, I am still amazed.] Jasper watched Selene slid her finger among the book spines to look at their titles. She stopped every now and then to pull the book out and see if it was the correct one.

[Now where did I put that book? I know I put it in the section labeled mystical creatures, but why can't I… there it is!!] Selene pulled a rather thick book trimmed with silver and gold out and tucked it under her arm. She set it down on the floor with a thud. "Hmm…give me a minute to find the page again Jasper."

"Sure thing Selene." Jasper replied, staring off at the window. [Coming with Selene gets my mind off certain things, but it still doesn't get rid of what I saw when I woke up from the blast. This is going to be tough, but we will find a way to bring them both back. Don't worry Kat; I won't---]

"Oww! Selene! Why did you poke me?!" he complained, rubbing his side.

"Because you were off in lala land Jasper and you didn't respond to my voice. I found the page." Selene responded.

_The magnificent White __Phoenix__, holder of light; powers of judgment. The crystal armor reflects the owner's heart. If the colors are a rainbow and bright; it is said that the owner is pure, full of light. If the colors are shadow and dark; it is said that owner is tainted, full of darkness. _

_The way to go about restoring a White __Phoenix__ to its original state would be to restore the owner back to the light. In the event that the owner is harder to turn back to the light, then you best proceed with caution. The White __Phoenix__ is most deadly while under the influence of darkness; to counter its attacks you need a shield and most importantly you need to trap it. You need a net that will wrap around the bird and paralyze it; rendering it useless. The owner now can be taken care of. No matter how much darkness the owner has experienced; there is something, a trigger that lies beneath their heart just waiting to be revealed. You just have to figure it out._

Selene closed the book and sighed. [That's a lot to take in. So it is true that the armor reflects the owner's heart. The White Phoenix I saw had armor that shone dark. This paragraph proves it. Now all we need is a net. We don't need a shield because most of us can cast temporary shields to reflect attacks. Now where are we going to get a net that will serve our needs…]

[You got to be kidding me! We have to trap the White Phoenix?! But…that would make things easier for us to battle Kat and Gohan. Wonder where we could get a net? I don't think Selene would have the materials and well…Kat's lab might have the stuff we need, but I don't know. Maybe I should ask Selene.] Jasper turned to find Selene looking off in the distance, apparently in thought. "Um, Selene?" he asked.

Silence greeted him.

"Selene, I need to ask you something."

Still no response.

[She won't like this, but in desperate times…] Taking a deep breath, Jasper yelled, "SELENE!!"

Notes:

[1] Healing Light!

Well, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Figured this was a good spot to stop and can't wait to hear from you. Don't worry I will correct the problems with symbols for bonds and stuff in the other chapters; just not right now. Later!

-Destiny's Light-


End file.
